Family and Home
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Sheppard/Keller. Hitting the year mark John and Jennifer find their marriage tested.
1. Chapter 1

Don't let the fluff fool you. :) Apoligies for the funky scene breaks apparently ffnet is still having issues.

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Timeline: John and Jen's one year wedding anniversary  
Summary: Hitting the year mark John and Jen find their marriage tested.  
Notes: I've been a country music fan for many years so any reference is made with love

"This was really nice, Jen, thanks."Evan Lorne stated with a wide smile as he stood next to the doctor on Atlantis's south pier. He looked out at the crowd gathered amongst barbeque grills sent from Earth.

Music played from a cd player set up on one of the nearby tables.

"Didn't think we'd forget your birthday, did you?"Jennifer replied with a smile as she bit into her bratwurst.

"Usually the only one that remembers is my sister."

Jennifer patted her friend's arm as she looked over at her husband who was in seventh heaven as chief grill cook.

"You have family here too, Evan."

Evan caught her hand briefly and squeezed it.

"Happy birthday, Evan."Teyla greeted as she approached them Torren in her arms.

"Thanks, Teyla."Evan acknowledged warmly as he stood and wiggled his fingers at Torren. "Hey there little guy…..he's gotten big…..can't believe how fast they grow."

Teyla smiled down at her son. "Some days neither can I. Kanaan passes his wishes along as well."

Evan nodded as Jennifer reached over to a nearby table that was loaded with brightly wrapped packages. She picked up a large one and two small ones and handed them to Evan.

"Jen….."

"Don't protest Evan, just enjoy."Jennifer replied with a laugh. "Teyla and I went in together on this one."

"You guys really shouldn't have."Lorne stated as he began to unwrap the gifts. "You have no idea how over the moon I am about the beer and brats…."

Teyla and Jennifer watched as Evan revealed the first present which contained two new canvases.

"How'd you know I needed those?"Evan asked then he looked from one woman's grin to the other and shook his head. "Never mind….thanks."

"You are welcome."Teyla replied as she shifted Torren to her other arm.

"This one goes with it."Jennifer stated as she handed Evan one of the smaller ones.

Evan smiled as he unveiled the new brushes and paints. "Thank you."

"One more."

Evan took the remaining package from Jennifer. From the shape he knew what it was. "This what I think it is?"

Jennifer grinned as he practically ripped the paper off. She knew he'd been wanting this cd but hadn't had time to order it.

Evan's eyes lit up as he flipped the cd case over to the front. He read the music info for a moment before bouncing to his feet.

He leaned in and kissed Jennifer quickly on the cheek. "Thanks Jen."

"You're welcome."Jennifer called after Lorne as he raced over to the cd player.

Teyla laughed as she sat down in one of the chairs. "They can be like children."

Jennifer sat down next to her as her gaze moved to John who was attempting to teach Ronon the art of grilling.

"Yes, they can."

*********

Well after midnight the party was still going strong. The grills had cooled, the presents opened and the cake eaten.

Music blasted from the overworked cd player and people spread out on the pier turning it into a makeshift dance floor.

Jennifer melted into John's arms as they danced at the farthest end of the pier. She didn't care at that moment that the song playing was not a slow number.

"We need more nights like this."John commented quietly as he rested his head on top of hers.

"Yes we do….we all do."Jennifer replied as she looked back at her friends.

John stepped back and pulled a long white envelope out of the inside pocket of his jacket. He handed it to his wife.

Jennifer looked from the envelope in her hands to John and back again.

"Happy anniversary, angel."

"That's not till tomorrow."

"Technically it's after midnight….."

Jennifer felt tears mist her eyes as she pulled out a travel brochure for Paris. Nestled inside were two airline tickets and a letter from Woosley and SGC guaranteeing the time off.

Overwhelmed Jennifer could only whisper. "John………"

John lightly cupped Jennifer's face in his hands. "You deserved more than that one night honeymoon we got."

Tears spilled as Jennifer kissed John's palm. "I loved our honeymoon…..but thank you this is wonderful."

John captured her in a kiss pulling Jennifer closer to him. As the kiss intensified Jennifer let everything else disappear. She rested her hands lightly on John's chest.

It was only then that familiar music began to register.

Jennifer broke the kiss and peered back the way they had come. There was no longer anyone else around them.

"What is it, angel?"John asked as he tucked a wind blown hair behind Jennifer's ear.

"Nobody knows how."Jennifer stated quietly as she stepped away from John concentrating on the music she was hearing. At least she was almost positive nobody knew how.

"Knows how to what?"John asked puzzled as Jennifer took his hand.

"Come on."Jennifer exclaimed as she tugged at John's hand. If she was right they definitely couldn't miss this.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

Jennifer grinned. "You'll see."

* * *

By the time Jennifer and John reached the end of the pier where the others were the country two-step dance line was already quite long.

"I think I drank more than I thought."John muttered as he took in the mixed group of scientists and soldiers.

Jennifer laughed and hit John's right arm lightly. "Come on."

John gently disentangled himself. "You know I'd give you anything, angel, but you're not getting me in that line."

Jennifer's eyes twinkled mischievously. "You afraid of a little dance, Colonel Sheppard?"

John motioned to the badly moving line. "Look how drunk they are, Jen, somebody's going to end up in the water."

"You can swim."Jennifer replied as she pulled John toward her and they joined the line.

"What makes you think it'd be me?"John asked as he reluctantly followed. "My bets on Rodney."

*******

Ronon walked toward Evan who stood by one of the grills a beer in one hand.

"How'd you get out of that?"Dex asked motioning toward the dance line.

Evan laughed as he held up the bottle in his hand. "Beer run."

Ronon shook his head as they watched the line snake its way around the pier.

After a beat Ronon inquired. "Where did you put that video camera you got?"

Evan's grin widened as they dove for the pile of presents.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews :) This one will be a fairly long ride :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Timeline: John and Jen's one year wedding anniversary  
Summary: Hitting the year mark John and Jen find their marriage tested.

All too early the next morning….or more accurately later that morning Jennifer's alarm went off dragging her out of a peaceful slumber.  
She cracked one eye open and stared at the red numbers…..four thirty. Jennifer groaned and reached for the offending clock. In one quick move Jennifer threw the clock off the night stand.

It bounced hard on the floor and skidded against the wall with a pathetic last beep.

John's laughter vibrated against Jennifer's back as he tightened his embrace.

"You know angel it'll be a month before you can get another one ordered in from Earth. They don't exactly grow on trees around here."

Jennifer turned in her husband's arms and smiled. "I'll live…..besides I have the best alarm clock in the world…..you."

John chuckled as he kissed her lightly. "And what if I'm not here?"

Jennifer thought for a moment. "I'll have Rodney rig the lights some how."

John shook his head as he pulled the blankets off. "Come on…..you know how much Woosley yells when somebody's late."

Jennifer kissed him. "I think he's punishing us for the fun we all had last night by scheduling this meeting so early."

John grinned. "It's Woosley he was at the party too remember? He just naturally rises with the roosters."

Jennifer laughed. "Yeah too bad he left before the line dancing started."

John held up his hand as if that would block the mental image. "Stop, angel, its bad enough I have McKay burned in my memory…..now I have that image…..thought you loved me?"

Jennifer kissed her husband once more before reluctantly getting out of bed. "I do. Happy anniversary, fly boy."

********

Jennifer entered the conference room and was surprised to see a sleepy Rodney sitting in one of the chairs being propped up by a large coffee mug.

Jennifer smiled and sat down across from the scientist placing her own coffee in front of her.

"Rodney….why……"

McKay held up a warning hand as he closed his eyes. "Please Jennifer, not so loud."

"Sorry."

The door opened and Richard Woosley stepped in a red file folder in one hand. "Good you're both here."

"Where else would we be?"Rodney muttered his eyes half open. "Oh right….asleep."

Woosley ignored the jibe and sat down opening the file. "I have a busy schedule today so I thought I'd brief both of you at the same time but you'll be on separate missions."

Rodney's eyes opened wider at that. "We will?"

Woosley nodded as he turned to Jennifer. "Doctor Sheppard, two days ago SGA-8 discovered an abandoned lab."

"We have such good luck with those don't we?"Rodney stated sarcastically as he took a long drink of coffee.

"Michael's?"Jennifer asked suppressing a shudder.

Woosley shook his head. "Their findings were inconclusive. Some of the technology looked familiar but the majority did not."

Rodney yawned. "So why is she going and not me?"

Woosley turned toward Rodney. "I'm getting to that."

"So you want me to see if this technology is someone we know?"Jennifer asked quietly with a shake of her head. "Mr. Woosley, I'm a doctor…..Rodney's right he's more qualified for this mission than I am."

"That may be, Doctor Sheppard, but as both of you know we are strapped thin at the moment with how busy this galaxy has become. Dr. Sheppard you may not know as much on the technology angle but between you and Major Lorne I am confident you'll be able to tell me who left that lab behind."

Jennifer nodded relieved that Evan would be going with. "When do I leave?"

"0700, I've already briefed Major Lorne."

Jennifer nodded as she glanced at her watch. "If you'll excuse me then, Mr. Woosley I'd better get ready."

"Dismissed."Woosley acknowledged as Jennifer left. After a moment Richard turned back to McKay. "Dr. McKay, on a mission last week SGA-3 discovered a group of ruins that held some rather interesting Ancient technology."

"Ruins and Ancient technology always a good combo."Rodney replied as he leaned forward.

Woosley passed him the report from SGA-3. "I think you'll find this interesting."

"Debatable."McKay replied as he took the piece of paper one hand still on the coffee mug.

"SGA-1 has a dial out scheduled for tonight."

"Good."McKay replied as he stood yawing. "I can catch a few more hours of sleep."


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary: Hitting the year mark John and Jennifer find their marriage tested

The abandoned lab on MSV-124 was five miles from the gate over rough terrain.  
The planet consisted of heavy forests making bringing a jumper impossible.

Jennifer could feel the blisters on her feet already as they climbed a steep hill three miles into their hike. Evan who had the lead turned back to offer her a hand up the incline but Jennifer smiled and shook her head.

"I'm alright, thanks."

"Didn't think you were getting this much exercise this morning did you?"Lorne asked with a grin.

Jennifer smiled. "No, but I think its good medicine for hangovers."

Evan followed her gaze back to Matthews and Conners and shook his head. "Speak for yourself, Doc. I have my own tried and true method to get rid of a hangover."

"I really don't want to know."Jennifer replied as they crested the hill and continued down.

"This place has nothing on Endor."Conners muttered as he and Matthews closed the space to Lorne and Jennifer.

"Expecting to be captured by little teddy bears, Lieutenant?"Lorne asked.

"No, Sir."Conners retorted. "Planet's uninhabited."

"For human life."Matthews interjected with a wide grin. "The teddy bears got Han Solo, remember?"

Evan shook his head wishing he could write a book about his life.....but then nobody would believe it.

*********

"You know we have to make copies and send it to Sam."Jennifer suggested as they continued up a steep forest trail.

Evan grinned. "Didn't know you had a devious mind, Doc."

Jennifer lightly punched Lorne on his right forearm. "Just thought she'd enjoy it."

Evan laughed. "Whatever you say, Jen."

"It's not everyday you get to see Rodney dance."

Evan winced. "I'd rather not be sober while trying to remember that one."

"We're here."Matthews announced glancing up from his small scanner that held the coordinates.

The team stopped at the base of a small mountain that was covered in mossy vegetation

"Any ideas on a door, Matthews?"Evan asked as they spread out along the wall.

"Here."Conners stated as he pushed away some of the moss to reveal a small square panel about the size of his hand.

Lorne peered over the youth's shoulder. "Doesn't look like it has any power."

"Maybe that's the point."Jen suggested."If you want to hide something you're not going to leave a welcome matt."

Conners glanced back at Evan who nodded.

Conners pressed down on the square and stepped back as the square glowed a low green.

Jennifer took several steps back as a low rumble began. She ended up pressed back against Evan's left shoulder. All of SGA-2 watched warily their weapons raised wating for any sign of a trap.

After a moment the rock wall slid up revealing a medium sized cavern.

Jennifer aimed her flashlight inside and took a tentative step forward almost cresting the entrance.

Evan planted a hand on Jennifer's right shoulder yanking her backwards.

"What?"Jennifer asked at Evan's glare. "Something would've happened by now if it was going too."

"Famous last words."Conners muttered.

"She's right."Matthews reported as he finished a scan. "There are no energy readings."

Conners shot him a look. "How'd the wall slide up if there's no power?"

Matthews shrugged. "Backup system….dormant in case they needed a way in or out."

Evan released his hold on Jennifer's shoulder but pointedly stepped around her being the first into the cave.

Jennifer sighed and shook her head……one of these days she was going to lose the jinx label.

Their flashlights bounced random patterns along the cavern walls as they spread out.

"Well."Evan stated after several minutes. "One thing's for certain we can definitely tell Woosley this isn't Michael's. It's not Wraith tech that's for sure."

Against the left wall was something that had once been a table but had long since deteriorated spilling the machinery it held onto the floor. Clustered in the middle of the room were four machines that resembled Earth's early attempts at computers. Big and bulky with places for wires and various lights through out. Thin, long screens ran along the top.

On the right wall were six metal panels about the size of an average castle tapestry. There were three rows of small metal squares along the tops of each. Nestled below the squares were crystals.

"I've never seen these before."Jennifer added as she moved to examine the crystals. She took her tablet out of her backpack. After a moment she turned back to Evan. "There's no power behind these either."

"This place hasn't been used in years."Matthews muttered as he struggled not to cough from a storm of dust he'd just kicked up by one of the machines.

"Try decades."Evan commented as he dodged several cobwebs. "I don't think there is anything worth salvaging here."

Jennifer leaned back against the bare wall that was opposite the entrance. She pulled up another screen on her tablet.

"Let me run another scan."Jennifer began. "I just wish Rodney was here so he could tell me if there was a way to access those machines. Somebody went a long way to protect…."

Before Evan could react Jennifer slid back through the rock wall and disappeared.  
Her tablet crashing to the ground as it slipped from her hands.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews. :) I'm having fun with this one. :) Sorry this one is so short. Hope to get more writing time this weekend.

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary: Hitting the year mark John and Jennifer find their marriage tested

"Shit."Evan swore as he raced forward. When he reached the wall he was surprised to find it solid again. "Doc? Jen?"

Silence.

Evan keyed his radio. "Lorne to Dr. Sheppard."

No response came back.

Evan pressed against the wall, it wouldn't give.

"Leave it to Doc to find the only Scooby Doo wall on the planet."Matthews commented with a shake of his head.

Evan whirled on his team. "Conners start back to the gate we're going to need backup. Matthews head back outside and see if there's another way in."

"Aye, Sir."

The two younger men left and Evan turned his attention back to the wall.

He could only pray that Jen's off world bad luck would hold off until they got there.

*******

Jennifer let out a startled scream as she fell backwards. Her hands fought for something, anything to halt her decent but there was nothing.

Nothing but a very rough, rocky slope.

Seconds later Jen found herself landing hard and head over heels in a large cavern.

Jennifer started to raise her head but an intense pain sliced up her skull and darkness closed in.

**********

Knowing it'd take at least an hour for Conners to reach the gate Evan picked up Jennifer's tablet.

Finding the machine unbroken Evan turned it on and began to go through the menus. He wasn't as familiar with the device as McKay or Jennifer but he'd figure it out.

Especially if it could help him get to Jen faster. He really didn't want to face John with no answers.  
Right now though that was all he had.

*********

Matthews keyed his radio as he slowly made his way around the perimeter of the cave. The thick forest making his way more difficult. That and the rain didn't help either.

"Matthews to Lorne."

"Go ahead."

"So far I'm not finding any other device like the one Conners found."Matthews reported as he looked down at the dark scanner in his hand. "And, Sir….."

Lorne didn't like the tone in Matthew's voice. "What?"

"I'm not getting any other life signs besides us."

"Don't count her out yet."Evan replied quietly his gaze not looking up from the tablet. "Whatever's messing with the radios is probably interfering with that as well. Keep looking they wouldn't have built this place without another way in."

"Yes Sir."


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary: Hitting the year mark John and Jennifer find their marriage tested

Jennifer groaned as she regained consciousness.  
Pain was the first thing that registered.  
Pain from every part of her body.

Jennifer took a deep breath and attempted to lessen the pain as she tried to remember what happened.

Memories came back in snatches.  
Evan….  
Trees….  
Lab…..  
Freaky wall……

Leaving her eyes closed Jennifer tested her limbs. Finding nothing broken Jennifer opened her eyes and tried to ease herself into a sitting position.  
Bad idea as she was instantly rewarded with a sharp pain in-between her shoulder blades.

"Crap."Jennifer muttered as her hands dug into the dirt. She could tell that there was nothing broken or dislocated with either of her shoulders but the large laceration she received in the fall still hurt like hell.  
She reached for to her ear for her radio only to find it gone….lost in the fall.

"Great. So much for calling for help."

Slowly Jennifer rose to her knees and took in her surroundings.  
She was by a wall of a large cave…..at least six times the size of the lab above.

Using the wall for support Jennifer stood. As her eyes adjusted it was only then that it registered that the cave wasn't completely dark like it was supposed to be.  
Jennifer blinked in surprise and stepped forward looking for the source of the light.

It was only then that she saw the village nestled against the opposite wall.  
It was only then that she noticed the bodies.  
They were spread among the houses.  
Some by themselves some grouped with two or three others.

"Oh God."Jennifer whispered as she stood. She located her supply bag a few feet from where she'd fallen and picked it up.

Jennifer approached the village cautiously her eyes scanning for any kind of a threat. But the closer she got Jennifer could tell this destruction did not happen recently.

Jennifer moved from victim to victim finding no survivors.  
The race was humanoid with dark hair and slight ridges on their noses and forehead.  
They were dressed in simple clothing…..similar to what they had come across on other worlds.

Swallowing her sadness Jennifer paused halfway down the main street.  
Something caught her attention…..a faint sound.

"Hello?"Jennifer called as she turned to where she thought the noise was coming from.

The sound came again and Jennifer moved towards it coming closer to one of the houses in the middle.

Jennifer paused at the doorway still alert for any kind of threat.

The sound came again and this time Jennifer was able to identify it as a cry. She moved further into the room and found the body of a woman in her thirties. She'd been hit with an energy blast in the torso.

Jennifer knelt by the woman and checked for a pulse. Finding none she started to move away when the sound came again…..louder….closer.

Jennifer gently moved the body to discover a survivor.

A tiny survivor.

"It's alright."Jennifer soothed as she carefully picked the baby up ignoring the pain in her shoulders. The infant who couldn't have been more than six months old. "You're safe…..it's okay."

***********

"Anything?"Lorne asked as Matthews rejoined him by the wall where Jennifer had vanished.

Matthews shook his head. "No, Sir. I've been over every inch outside and in here….there's no sign of any way to get to where she is."

"Damn."Lorne replied as he ran a hand over his face and turned his attention once again to the wall. He hadn't had any luck with the tablet.  
The computer kept telling him the wall was solid.

"There has to be something here."Evan stated as he moved along the wall. "Something we're not seeing. She had to trigger it somehow."

Matthews pushed against the spot where Jennifer was with no result.

"Don't you think I tried that?"Evan asked.

Matthews grinned. "Was worth a shot."He turned and leaned back like Jennifer had been.

The wall remained solid.

"Any more bright ideas, Obi-wan?"

Matthews nodded and reached for the tablet Evan was still holding. "Yes, Sir. Let me have a look at her tablet."

Evan let him have it hoping Matthews would see something he didn't.

**********

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard sat in the Mess absently moving a coffee mug around in his hands.

"Thought you were going to eat lunch."Rodney commented as he sat down across from his friend.

Sheppard shook his head as he pushed his untouched plate toward McKay. "Not hungry."

"You know if you don't eat every time she goes off world without you…..you're going to fall over next time _we're_ off world."

"I'm not worried."

"Uh huh."McKay replied as he snagged a handful of French fries.

"I have a bit of a hangover."

"Whatever helps you sleep."

"Your dance moves definitely aren't helping me sleep."John retorted trying to shake off the dark feeling he'd had since Jennifer had left.

McKay shot his friend a mock glare. "I have yet to find any evidence that I actually danced."

John snorted. "Oh I can find you half a dozen eye witnesses."

"Really? I….."

"Woosley to Sheppard."

John glanced at McKay before activating his radio. "Go ahead."

"I need you and Dr. McKay in my office in five minutes."

John's heart constricted. "Why?"

"I'll fill you in once you get here. Woosley out."

"Can't be good."John muttered as he rose to his feet.

"Just because he's calling an emergency meeting while she's off world doesn't mean anything."McKay stated trying to be reassuring and failing miserably.

John didn't respond as he strode past Rodney and out the door of the crowded Mess.

Rodney sighed and scooped up the burger and soda before heading after Sheppard.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary: Hitting the year mark John and Jennifer find their marriage tested

There was blood on the infant's light green blanket but from what Jennifer could tell from a cursory exam the baby seemed to be unhurt.  
The baby continued to cry and Jennifer rocked it as she moved to the main area of the house.

There was nothing she could do for the mother…..but the baby she could help.

Jennifer returned her attention to the baby now quiet in her arms. "Don't worry, little one. I'll get you somewhere safe. I promise….some how."

*******

John had to fight the urge to leap out of the chair.  
He won.  
Barely.  
Instead his hands curled around the edges of the arms of the chair gripping them so hard his knuckles were white.

"What the hell do you mean missing?!"John bit out each word laced with anger and worry.

"Colonel….."

John stood and leaned his hands against the surface of Woosley's desk. "Where was Lorne?!"

"Colonel, if you allow me a word in I shall attempt to explain."

Reluctantly John moved away from the desk but didn't sit down.

"Thankyou."Woosley acknowledged. "Approximately twenty minutes ago we received a radio transmission from Lieutenant Conners stating that Dr. Sheppard had disappeared while they were investigating the lab and that they needed Dr. McKay's services."

John's jaw muscle twitched but he remained silent. His worried over active imagination already running through numerous nightmare scenarios that Jennifer would need Rodney's help.

"Permission to….."John began though he was already half way to the door.

Woosley shook his head. "You can't take a jumper….it's too wooded."

"We've done it before….just bring repel gear."

Rodney stood. "If you think I'm repelling out the back of a jumper you're nuts."

John's eyes narrowed. "Unless you have an Asgard beaming device in your pocket…."

"Give me a couple hours and I might."

"You know we don't have that time….jumper's the quickest way."

Rodney shook his head……for Jennifer he might consider jumping out the back of an airborne vehicle but not if he had another choice.

At Sheppard's glare Rodney held up a hand. "Before you yell I have an idea that won't require any broken limbs."

"Let's here it, Dr. McKay."Woosley ordered.

*******

Jennifer moved into the main room of the house closer to the door. She needed the light.  
Jennifer wanted to do a more through exam of the baby to make sure it didn't have any injuries she hadn't seen earlier.

Jennifer sat down into a rocking chair by the right wall. Sitting down had never felt so good. Jennifer knew her body was starting to feel the affects from the fall and the adreline wearing off.

Jennifer fought the urge to rest……the baby needed her.

Jennifer smiled down at her companion. "I bet you and your Mom sat here a lot."

The baby became restless and started to cry once more. Jennifer shifted it's weight and began to rock it.

"I promise my friends and I will find out who did this…..they won't get away with it. My friends will be here soon and you'll be safe….."

The baby continued to cry and Jennifer placed it against her left shoulder gently stroking its back.

"I know you must be hungry…..unfortunately our packs aren't equipped with baby food. If my friends don't come soon I'll find us a way out….I promise."

**********

"It's gotta be hollow behind there but it's not registering on the scan."Matthews reported as he rested his back against one of the native's machines. "I don't get it."

Evan was beyond frustrated and he was trying his best not to show it. More than anything he hated being helpless…..especially when a friend was in trouble.  
But he couldn't do anything……not until the others arrived.  
It was against everything he was to stand around and do nothing.  
However this time it was all Evan could do.

**********

After McKay's plan got the okay from Woosley, John ran to the jumper bay. He called Ronon on the way. John knew Teyla was on the mainland for the day, a religious holiday for her people, or he'd have grabbed her too.

John and Rodney slid into the pilot and co-pilot seats just as Ronon scrambled in the back. John closed the hatch and had the jumper airborne before Ronon even reached the front seats.

"What's going on?"Dex asked.

"Jennifer's bad luck struck again."Rodney muttered as he gripped the armrests of his seat.

Rodney glared at Sheppard. "Skipping the preflight are we?"

John barely glanced at the scientist. "Preflight's for amateurs. Make yourself useful and fill Ronon in."

As McKay grudgingly filled the Satedan in John focused all his energy on flying.  
If he listened to Rodney's words John knew he'd start thinking like a husband.  
Right now he couldn't do that.

Jennifer needed Atlantis's military expedition leader and that was who John would be.  
He had too.  
It was the only thing keeping him sane until they found her.

/Hang in there, angel./John thought as they reached the gate room and the last chevron locked into place. /We're comin'./


	7. Chapter 7

Short but things are about to get going....promise :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary: Hitting the year mark John and Jen find their marriage tested

Conners returned to the abandoned lab.

"They're on their way."The Lieutenant reported as he rejoined Matthews and Lorne.

"Good."Lorne acknowledged as he walked along the wall once more.

Evan turned and moved to the corner between the two walls moving away cobwebs.

"Got something, Sir?"Matthews asked as he moved over toward his C.O.

"Not sure."Evan replied as he cleared away more cobwebs.

Evan had spotted something metallic against the rock surface. The light hadn't bounced off of it but the shape was odd enough that it had grabbed his attention.

Together he and Matthews cleared the rest of the cobwebs

**********

Spooky semi-dark caves were one thing.  
Spooky semi-dark caves with lots of dead bodies was quite another.

It was enough for Jennifer to question how she had gotten to this point in her life.  
Never mind the fact that this kind of scenario was status quo for life in Pegasus.  
Honestly it was something Jennifer was getting a little weary of.

The constant go, go, go, the constant life or death, the constant balance.

However as Jen looked down at the little girl now sleeping peaceful in her arms Jen knew it was worth it.  
Keeping one life safe made everything worth it.

Softly Jennifer began to sing a lull-a-bye.

**********

Something out of the corner of his eye caught Matthew's attention. Something turned color on the tablet he was holding.  
Too late Matthews realized what it was.

He reached for his C.O's arm while shouting. "Power spike!"

Evan's hand had already brushed the metal covering. He felt something similar to an electric shock race through his body and suddenly he was flying.  
Evan felt his body slam back against the wall near the entrance his skull connecting hard with the rock surface.  
Evan slid to the ground and slipped into unconsciousness.

Matthews and Conners scrambled to their fallen C.O's side just as a low rumbling could be heard.

Instantly Conners raised his weapon his green eyes narrowed warily.

Matthews began to raise his weapon when the wall next to Evan began to slide upwards.

*********

A strong wind buffeted the jumper as John maneuvered the small vehicle toward the lab's coordinates

They could see from the grayness of the clouds that a storm had just passed through.

"You have a parking spot for me, Rodney?"John asked as they neared the lab.

"To the north—northeast."McKay directed. "It'll give the lab enough clearance from the drones."

"Let's do this."John replied as he mentally readied the drones. John raised his hand to his com. "Major Lorne this is Colonel Sheppard we're clearing a landing zone so things may get a bit bumpy down there."

A voice replied back that wasn't Lorne's causing Sheppard's blood pressure to shoot up more.

The transmission was filled with static.

"Colonel…..this…..Lieutenant Matthews……Lorne injured……"

The rest of the transmission broke into a garbled mess.

Sheppard cursed then replied. "Matthews, your transmission cut off…..if you can hear me we'll be there in ten."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks as always for the reviews. :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary: Hitting the year mark John and Jen find their marriage tested

Jennifer had almost dozed off when a loud noise startled her. At first she wasn't sure what it was then when it came again she realized it was an explosion.

The baby was screaming as Jennifer sprang to her feet. The house shook violently as she grabbed her supply back and scrambled out into the cave.

"It's okay."Jennifer soothed as she held the infant closer. "Okay….it's not really okay but it will be. We just have to figure out a plan."

The ground shook spurring Jennifer into motion. She headed toward the back of the village praying that her husband and Evan were working on a rescue.

*********

Voices slowly penetrated dragging Evan back to awareness.  
As consciousness returned so did the pain…..it felt like every nerve ending in his body was on fire.  
Evan groaned and tried to move but found his muscles were like lead.

Footfalls to his left forced Evan to concentrate on something other than the pain.  
Memories returned causing adrenaline to kick in.  
Jen…….

The footfalls stopped and a hand rested on Evan's left shoulder.

"Easy, Major."Sheppard ordered quietly as he crouched next to Lorne's still form. "You took quite a shock."

Slowly Evan cracked his eyes open. The light from the flashlights caused pain to shoot up Evan's skull and he forced his eyes back shut.

"Damn,"Evan muttered as he took a deep breath. "Those dormant power sources sure pack a punch."

John let out a relieved chuckle as he released his hand. "Yeah you never know when one of those alien security systems is going to bite back. Thought I taught you better."

"Thought I knew better."Evan replied his voice slowly gaining strength. "Don't touch unless you're sure……but I needed to get to Jen….."

John swallowed hard. "Matthews said she fell through the wall?"

Evan nodded. "Yeah….I couldn't get to her in time…..I tried….she was just there and then gone."

Sheppard placed a hand on Lorne's shoulder in a double effort to reassure and to keep the younger man still.

"I know you did."John replied quietly then frowned as Lorne tried to sit. "Take it easy… Jen'll kill me if you're up and around too soon."

"I've been hit with worse, Sir."Lorne replied as he broke free of Sheppard and began to stand.

Ronon was instantly at Lorne's side as he wobbled.

"Yeah, you're fine."Sheppard stated sarcastically as he and Ronon eased Lorne back against one of the machines.

Evan closed his eyes and reopened them waited for the room not to tilt. When the room righted itself it was only then that Evan noticed the extension.

"Did I….."Evan asked motioning to the newly revealed room.

John looked over at the smaller cavern that held more modern equipment than the one they were in now.

"Yeah we think you found the door opener."

"Can we get to Jen from there?"

Sheppard shook his head as he monitored Matthews and Conners who were exploring the new lab.

"Not that we've found."

"I think I've got something."Rodney reported causing all eyes to turn to him.

**********

Jennifer ducked into one of the larger buildings at the far end of the village. She coughed trying to get some of the dust out of her lungs.

The run from the other side of the village had been anything but smooth. The cave had already taken a hit from the earlier battle and the new explosions had caused several small pieces of the ceiling to fall…..one narrowly missing her.

As she leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath and calm the little girl in her arms Jennifer could only pray that Evan and his team were alright.

*********

"What?"John demanded as he strode forward Evan and Ronon close behind.

Rodney grinned excitedly as he motioned to the wall. "This is Ancient tech!"

Sheppard shook his head. "This is the farthest we've been in Pegasus and there's no evidence the Ancients came out here."

"Did you not hear what I said?"

"Rodney."John began rapidly losing his patience.

McKay motioned to his tablet which he had linked to Jennifer's. "Remember when Jackson and I were looking for Janus's lab?"

"This is another of his?"Lorne asked as he gratefully took a cold compress from Ronon and placed it against the back of his pounding skull.

"No."Rodney replied irritated. "This is his tech though……"

"Mckay….the point."John ordered just about to rip the tablet from his friend.

"Jackson discovered that the holographic wall of the lab was triggered by sound. If you didn't have just the right combination the wall remained solid."

"Colonel!"Matthews shouted capturing everyone's attention.

"Get me that combination, Rodney."John snapped as he turned and moved to where the Lieutenants were in the smaller room. "What is it, Lieutenant?"

Conners turned sheepishly to face Sheppard as he motioned to a small cylinder object about the size and shape of a soda can that was now glowing a dark blue.

"I think we accidentally activated a homing beacon."


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Notes and summary: See part one

Richard Woosley leaned against the railing a few meters from the control room. The gate was dormant the last team of the day having just gone through. He had heard Dr. Weir often stood watching the gate waiting for teams to return.

Now having been here awhile…..in this position……in this galaxy Richard understood why she had.

It wasn't so much about being a sentry……this place also had a certain comfort to it.

Almost as if everyone who had stood there before you was there also….offering solace….support.

Woosley watched the gate for several more minutes before turning and walking back into his office.

*********

The others raced into the smaller lab joining Matthews and Conners.

McKay glared at the two young Lieutenants. "Do we really have to have a refresher course on Gateology 101 look but no touch?"

Despite everything John smirked. "Does that refresher course apply to you McKay?"

"Cute."Rodney replied before turning his attention to his tablet. "It's definitely transmitting a signal….."

Before anyone could react the wall at the main entrance slammed shut leaving a cloud of dirt and dust.

"Should've seen that one coming."Evan muttered as he tossed the cold compress aside.  
Adrenaline kicked in helping him focus…..helping him ignore the pain and dizziness.

"Lorne you and Ronon start on the front door……Rodney can we disable the beacon?"

Dex and Lorne quickly moved to the front wall.

McKay's fingers flew over the screen as he shook his head. "No….at least not now…..a couple hours maybe……this is nothing I've seen before……"

"Something tells me we don't have a couple hours."John stated quietly as he looked at Lorne and Ronon trying to manually open the front entrance.

As if on cue the small cylinder changed color and was now an angry red.

"Rodney……"John ordered as he motioned Matthews and Conners out of the lab.

McKay paled as he looked at the readings on his tablet.

"Rodney…..what!"Sheppard prompted the sinking feeling in his gut turning into a cold knot.

"Nothing like having a combo device……"McKay replied shakily as he backed up. "Whoever built this lab really didn't want anybody in here. That's not only a homing beacon it's also activated a self destruct."

Ronon and Evan glanced back at McKay's statement before redoubling their efforts.

"Shit."John cursed as his mind scrambled to come up with a plan. As he did his heart was acutely aware that his wife was trapped somewhere beyond the walls……. There had to be a way out of this……for everybody.

"Rodney…..how long?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?"

"You're the resident genius."

"Genius not mind reader……I'm not Jackson I can't decipher this language in time."

"Give me an exit then."

Rodney turned the tablet toward the front of the cave.

After several tense minutes Sheppard heard the one word from McKay he didn't want to hear.

"Crap."

***********

The baby reached for Jennifer's hair which had long since fallen out of its normal pony tail.

Jennifer's heartbeat had returned to it's normal rhythm and her breathing had slowed.

"It's alright."Jennifer soothed as she shifted the baby's weight.

It was only when she shifted the baby that she noticed the mark on the infant's outstretched arm.

At first Jennifer thought it was a burn but as she gripped the tiny wrist gently and turned it over Jennifer saw it was ink.

Pegasus's version of a tattoo.

What the tattoo was Jennifer couldn't see in the limited light…..it'd have to wait for later.  
If there was a later.

Jennifer shook her head wearily. She couldn't think like that.

She had to keep hoping.  
Jennifer knew with more certainty than the sun coming up in the morning that her husband would find her.

Come hell or high water.

**********

John spun on his heel to face his friend. It was taking every ounce of training and every bit of will power that John had left to keep calm.  
To keep them all calm.  
But that one little word from Rodney was not helping.

"What?"John asked through gritted teeth as he cast a wary glance at the glowing cylinder object….it was still an angry red.

Rodney shook his head as he kept his gaze focused on the screen his fingers flying. "There's some kind of security system……it went into protective mode as soon as it was activated….I can't get in to access the door."

"You can get into anything."

"Not this…..they've got guard dogs on every circuit…..on every way in I could try it's blocked."

"What about the Scooby Doo wall?"Matthews asked wanting to do anything to make up for the situation they were in.  
Though he still wasn't sure how they had set the thing off.

"There are a million possible sound……"Rodney replied then broke off at the look on Sheppard's face. "I'll work on it."

John nodded before he turned back to the others.

/Work your magic, Rodney./Sheppard thought as he moved over to Lorne and Ronon to give the manual plan one last shot. /If they ever needed a little luck it was now./


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews feed the muse. Thanks to those who have reviewed. :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Notes and summary: See part one

Jennifer shivered against the cold that was rapidly settling into the cavern. She huddled deeper into her jacket.

More than anything Jennifer wished she had John's arms around her.

Wished she had John telling her that she was safe that everything was alright.

*********

One thing they discovered was that whoever had built the lab had set the self destruct for more than fifteen minutes.  
That was how much precious time had ticked away while they waited for Rodney to find the sound combination.

John has long since given up on the manual plan. Even with the added strength of Matthews and Conners it wasn't budging.  
There was no door opener on the inside that they could find.

The panels on the wall were dead….nothing activated them. They didn't have the tools with them to pry them off the walls to see what was behind.

So they waited no one speaking.

John couldn't help but wonder what Jennifer was going through. If she was even still alive…..was there anything beyond the wall?  
Was she trapped with air running out?

Would the self destruct obliterate everything or would it at least grant his wife freedom?

John pushed away from the wall shoving the dark thoughts aside. He began to pace.  
There had to be another way.  
There had to be some plan he could come up with.  
There had to be.

**********

Rodney was keenly aware of the sets of eyes burning into his back. He blinked the sweat away from his eyes ignoring the sting.

Not that he wasn't used to lives resting on his shoulders….just another day.  
Just another last minute rescue.  
Another visit to death's door.  
Another chance to laugh at death and walk away.

As fast as the tablets were Rodney was cursing their slowness. When he got back he'd put it at the top of the list for he and Radek to work on. They had to get the processing speed faster.

Finally a smile broke across Rodney's face as he triple checked the readings on his screen.

"Got it!"McKay called instantly awarded with the sound of pounding feet.

"Got it!"Rodney repeated excitedly as he turned to face the others who were racing towards him.

"Nice work, Rodney."John stated as he reached the scientist.

Rodney rigged Jennifer's tablet to as a way to keep the wall 'open' until they were all through. He placed the tablet on the ground and nodded to Sheppard.

"Everybody move……now!"John ordered.

There was no need for the order as everybody scrambled past John and Rodney and one by one passed through the rock wall.

"Go, McKay!"John commanded and Rodney clutched his tablet to his chest, closed his eyes and jumped through.

John took a last look at the self destruct device to see it had changed from red to purple. He sent off a silent prayer and dove after the others.

Seconds later the device went off.

*********

The floor vibrating under Jennifer's feet was her first warning.

"Oh no."Jennifer whispered as she clutched the baby girl tighter to her chest.

Picking up on Jennifer's tension the baby began to cry.

The whole building shook and then there was a thunderous roar.

Jennifer covered the infant's head protectively and ran for the farthest corner of the building praying the structure would hold.


	11. Chapter 11

I know I know I'm breaking my own rule…..I just didn't want to leave you guys on that bad cliffhanger for weeks. :)  
So Happy Thanksgiving to those in the States. :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller Lorne/Keller friendship  
Notes: Thanks to Nika for the beta

Rodney winced as his mouth came in contact with Ronon's boot. As they had all raced through nobody had seen the sharp drop causing everyone to land in a tangled heap.  
McKay groaned as Sheppard landed on top of him.

"Think by now we'd learn to look?"Lorne muttered as he pushed himself off of Matthews trying to still the dizziness that came with it.

"Hard to, Sir, when we can't see a hand in front of our faces."Matthews commented as he raised himself up gingerly.

Sheppard raised his head one hand on McKay's left shoulder when his ears picked up an ominous rumbling.

The lab had exploded above…..

John scrambled to his feet yanking a protesting Rodney up with him.

"Everybody move back!"Sheppard ordered crisply as the rest got to their feet and moved backwards.

The teams raced toward the left wall and ducked down flattening themselves against it.

*********

Jennifer bit down on her lower lip to keep from crying out as she pressed herself farther into the corner.

The ground vibrated violently under her knees and the house swayed.

Tears escaped though she tried to keep them back.

What had caused this?

What had happened to Evan and his team?

Jennifer shuddered thinking of how bleak her life would be without her best friend.

Unbidden memories worked their way in…..all the good times…..

Evan standing up for her at her wedding…..pink dress jokes and all….  
The two of them teasing Rodney for something or other…..  
The look on Evan's face as he opened the CD at his birthday party…..

This expedition had lost so many……Jennifer could only pray they weren't adding Evan and his team to that list.

********

John coughed as the cloud of dust and dirt after the debris and rock finally stopped falling. He rose cautiously to his feet and surveyed the damage behind them.

The Scooby Doo wall along with part of the slope they had fallen down was now a large heap at the bottom.  
Part of the roof had collapsed sealing where the Scooby Doo wall had been and completely blocking their way out.  
John cursed…….then looked down at his team mates…..one crisis at a time.

"Everybody okay?"Sheppard asked.

A chorus of 'Yes, Sir's' came back.

Except of course for McKay……John glared at him for his charertistic sarcastic response.

"Well we're not okay."Rodney countered. "We were nearly blown up."

Matthews moved away from the wall and instantly his foot came in contact with something. He looked down and did his best not to jump backwards. The body of a young male rested against Matthew's boot….there was not much left of the man's head…..or his right arm.

"Uh, Sirs?"

"Lieutenant?"Evan asked not liking the tone of Matthew's voice. Not much spooked him.

"We may have a bigger problem."

The rest turned and lights on P90's activated.

It was only then that they saw the destroyed village and the dead that lay within.  
The debris and mangled bodies.

"Crap."John stated as he swallowed down the fear as he tightened his grip on the weapon…./Angel, where are you?/


	12. Chapter 12

I'm not going to have this one finished by Christmas so I decided to start posting parts again. Since you guys encouraged me to keep writing I decided to throw my 'not posting until complete' rule out the window since that applied to my 'retirement'. I'll do my best to update regularly and not leave on too bad of a cliffhanger but no promises. :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller Lorne/Keller friendship  
Author's notes: Many thanks to Nika for the beta

The baby's cries dragged Jennifer back to alertness. Her head throbbed and her ears rang.

Jennifer soothed the infant as she looked at her surroundings. Miraculously the building had survived. But the side of the room where she was part of a roof beam had fallen taking out a shelf with it.

The shelf was now sitting at an odd angle to Jennifer's left.

/Explains the pounding head./Jennifer thought dazedly as she gingerly touched her forehead and her hand came away with blood.

Jennifer sank into a sitting position her back to the corner.

Jennifer began running scenarios……her fear filled mind quickly jumping from one to the other.  
None of them good.

Jennifer swallowed hard and continued to rock the little girl.  
If the worst happened and Evan's team had been killed…..

Jennifer counted backwards trying to gauge how much time had passed since they had arrived on the planet……they were at least six hours still till their check in.

Jennifer looked down at the baby. She had six hours to try to keep this little one and herself alive until John started to look for them.  
Six plus whatever it took her husband to find this cavern…..  
Not good odds….not good at all.  
Especially with a baby depending on her.

Jennifer's head swam and nausea began to form. She closed her eyes and rested her head back against the wall.

"I'll rest….just for a bit."Jennifer said quietly to the baby just as darkness closed in and she slipped into unconsciousness.

***********

"Who builds a village in a cave?"Conners asked as they cautiously moved forward.

"Someone who obviously didn't want to be found."Lorne replied quietly as they continued to step over and around bodies. Most were missing limbs….others had severe burns.

"Rodney."Sheppard prompted as they entered the far edge of the village.

McKay glanced down at the cracked screen of his tablet grateful that it still worked. "Whatever's in the rocks is still wrecking havoc with….."

"McKay!"John snapped not in the mood to hear no. It was hard to tell with the lack of light and all the debris just how long ago this battle had happened. If Jennifer had tumbled down into the middle of it………

"I'm working on cutting through the interference."

Something snagged on John's left boot causing him to glance down briefly. He froze seeing a familiar silver chain.

John felt his heart start to beat faster and he stomped down the panic.  
His wife knew how to handle herself….she'd proven herself a hundred times over.

Those words however seemed meaningless as John crouched down and picked up the chain.

The others lights bouncing off and illuminating the wedding ring still attached to the bottom.

John's breath caught as he saw the blood on the gold. Confirmation that she was hurt.

"Doesn't mean anything."Ronon stated quietly from John's left.

John nodded tightly as he placed the ring in one of the pockets of his vest.

"Let's move and keep close."Sheppard ordered as he began to walk once more.

Sheppard and Ronon led the way with Rodney in the middle and Evan and his team brining up the rear of the group.

"Whoever did this."Evan commented a few minutes later. "Really wanted to make these people disappear."

"There's nothing here to indicate they had any connection to the lab."Sheppard replied as they picked their way through a pile of wood and stone that had once been a house. "No sign of advanced technology."

"Nothing a genius can't fix."Rodney stated drawing everyone's attention.

"Give me life signs, Rodney."John ordered as everyone stopped.

McKay's fingers flew over the damaged screen. "One….no wait two….."

"Where?"John demanded as his gaze flickered once again to the dead surrounding them.

"North."Rodney replied quietly. "Approximately forty feet….."

Rodney broke off as he ducked as P90 fire erupted from his right.

The others immediately closed ranks.

"Sorry."Matthews apologized as he saw what his bullets had hit. "Thought I saw something."

Rodney glared at the younger man. "So you decided to give me a heart attack by shooting a rock?"

"It was a large rock."Matthews replied sheepishly as he glanced apologetically at Lorne.

"Large rock."McKay muttered as he looked back down at his tablet. "Nobody here but us. The other two life signs haven't moved."

"Let's go."John commanded as the group fell into the same formation.

"Colonel,"Evan began as he worked his way up to where Rodney was. "Do you think that…."

John kept his gaze forward negotiating the debris filled path in front of him. "That one of the bad guys might not have made it out with the others?"

"Yeah."Lorne replied his grip tight on his weapon.

"Wouldn't be the first time."Sheppard stated as they continued to make progress through the village.

The closer they got to where the life signs were the larger the knot in John's stomach got. They'd all seen death and destruction before…..on larger scales than this.

To John though this massacre just seemed senseless. Not that the others he'd seen weren't but something about this one just made his blood run cold.

These people were peaceful with no connection to any technology that he could see.

John shook his head….these people had hidden themselves for a reason.

It seemed like that reason had finally found them.


	13. Chapter 13

I believe it was Navynurse who pointed out to me that Jen seemed more excited to see Evan than her own husband.G So I went back and looked at chapter 13 and didn't like it so I did a rewrite…..because you guys know I love to squeeze all the John angst I can into a fic. G

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship

To Evan it seemed to take far too long for them to reach the north end of the village and one of the few intact structures.  
He had to believe Jen was one of the life signs inside.  
It was the only thing centering him among all the chaos.

Ronon was right the bloodied wedding ring didn't mean anything.

Evan stepped around what had once been a chair as they fanned out around the large building.

Evan knew how important that ring was to Jen. She'd had a special catch made for the chain so she'd be sure it wouldn't fall off.  
For it to have come off now…….the tumble into the cave could've done it or she could've had help.

Evan shoved his anger and worry to a back part of his mind. Something he was unfortunately well practiced at living in Pegasus.  
Focus on the mission first…..get everybody out alive…..fall apart or get drunk later.

With well honed hand signals everyone knew the exact moment to move.

With his gun raised Ronon kicked the wooden door inward with an audible bang. Light from their P90's pierced the darkness as they stepped inward.

Suddenly a baby's cry sounded causing everyone to pause.

It was then that one of the light beams landed on Jennifer's slouched form in the far corner.

John's heart constricted as he ran towards her. He heard footfalls behind him and didn't have to turn to know Ronon was close behind.

"Clear!"Matthews shouted.

John skidded to his knees next to his wife his weapon on the ground beside him. In one fearful glance John took in the crying infant in Jennifer's arms, the blood on her uniform and hands, the cuts on her face and the rapidly forming bruise on her forehead.

Jennifer was pressed so far into the corner John could tell she'd been trying to become as small as possible…..invisible.

"Jen?"John called gently as he reached towards quickly felt for a pulse and was relieved to find one but it was thready under his fingers. John tried to gauge the seriousness of Jennifer's injuries. He didn't want to think he might lose the woman who'd become a part of his soul……he didn't want to think that he might have been too late

Jennifer didn't stir.

"Ronon, take the baby."John ordered tersely fighting to keep his voice calm. "I can't see how badly she's hurt with the baby there….."

With a nod Ronon knelt down and gently untangled the infant from Jennifer's protective arms.

John eased Jennifer down onto her back. His fingers frantically pulling at her uniform searching to see where the blood was coming from.  
From somewhere gauze was pressed into John's line of vision. He took it before realizing it was Evan's outstretched hand.

********

Voices penetrated the darkness bringing Jennifer back. Disoriented Jennifer tried to focus on them…..

Her head throbbing Jennifer tried to shove the pain aside She had to know who was there.

She had to protect the baby.

However the stress of the last few weeks coupled with exhaustion and her injuries Jennifer succumbed back to unconsciousness.

Conners pushed his way through the group coming to kneel at Sheppard's left.

"Sir, I was a paramedic before I enlisted….."

Sheppard nodded tightly but didn't relinquish his position from his wife's side.


	14. Chapter 14

Happy Holidays everyone! Please go back and read chapter thirteen before you read this since 13 has been rewritten. Enjoy :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship

"I can't see any wounds."John reported feeling Evan's tension next to him. He knew the Major felt responsible but it was something they'd deal with later.

Conners crouched on the other side of Jennifer quickly assessing her vitals. He observed the area that John was holding the gauze on. He gently pushed the Colonel's hands aside.

"Colonel, it's not her blood."Conners stated as he looked over at Dex. "Is the baby hurt?"

Ronon double checked the screaming infant as he pulled the blanket away then shook his head. "No."

Conners nodded before returning his attention to Jennifer. "Her breathing is good, no cracked ribs. Help me lift her."

John and Evan quickly moved forward and gently lifted Jennifer off the ground easing her into an angle.

John swallowed hard as he saw Conner's hand come away with blood after examining Jennifer's back.

"Ease her onto her side."Conners ordered quietly as he took more gauze and medical tape out of his vest. "Looks like she got pretty cut up during the fall….there's a large gash on her shoulder blades …..I need to get that bleeding under control."

John gently turned Jennifer and helped Conners ease his wife's torn jacket off Conners lifted Jennifer's uniform shirt and freed her arms.  
John tried not to cringe as Conners lifted the shirt up revealing the ugly cut. It was about the size of a pair of scissors and ran from her right shoulder blade almost to the left.

Conners checked Jen's pulse once more before he met John's worried gaze. "She'll be okay….her pulse is strong now….she'll need stitches once we get home. We just have to monitor her when she wakes up….no sleeping."

John nodded releasing a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He took one of Jennifer's hands and squeezed it lightly letting her know he was there.

Matthews came around his superiors and knelt by Conners handing him more gauze.

Conners nodded his thanks to his teammate before concentrating on the task at hand.

He applied pressure to the wound. After a few minutes the bleeding stopped and the lieutenant began applying the dressing

Rodney knelt behind Lorne and John. He gave them a blanket out of his pack.

"Thanks, Rodney."John acknowledged quietly as he draped the blanket over Jennifer's lower body not hindering Conners work.

"Done."Conners confirmed after a moment and he replaced Jennifer's shirt to its previous position and drew the blanket farther up around the doctor.

"Good work, Lieutenant."John complimented as they carefully moved Jennifer onto her back.

Evan shrugged out of his jacket and folded it. He lifted Jennifer's head and placed the makeshift pillow underneath. He watched his friend for a moment before standing and walking away.

John looked back at the scientist. "Rodney, give me a way out."

"You're assuming there is one."Rodney replied as he turned his tablet on and began running a scan. "These people seem to be hiding…..not very well mind you but they obviously came here to hide……..this place was self sufficient water supply, food supply."

"Air's comin' from somewhere."Ronon suggested as he continued to awkwardly comfort the scared infant in his arms.

"Obviously."Rodney bit back not looking up from his small screen.

"Rodney."John prompted as he glanced from his wife's still form to the baby in Ronon's arms and back again.  
He had to get them out.

Rodney shook his head as he read the data. "With this interference it's going to take me awhile."

"Work fast."John ordered as he stood.

"No pressure."Rodney muttered sarcastically as he looked briefly at Jennifer's still form before continuing.

"Major."John called catching Lorne's attention.

"Yes,Sir?"Evan asked as he walked back towards them.

"Take your team and scout the perimeter of the cave. I'll radio you once Rodney gets a search area."

"On it."Evan replied as he motioned to Matthews and Conners and they left the building.

"I'll head out."Ronon commented as he stepped forward.

Sheppard shook his head. "Uh huh….need somebody on baby-sitting duty."

"Why me?"Ronon asked looking about as uncomfortable as an elephant on a sheet of ice.

"Sorry Chewie, you're all I got."

Ronon glowered at his team leader before settling back against the wall. The infant's wails had quieted a bit.

John retreated to Jennifer and knelt next to her. He tenderly laid a hand against her right cheek.

"Come on, Jen."John whispered. "Open those beautiful eyes for me."

Silence answered and John tucked the blanket farther around his wife. He took off his jacket and placed it on top of Jen's shoulders.

He exchanged a glance with Ronon before sitting down next to Jen….all they could do now is wait.  
Wait and hope that whoever got the beacon's signal wasn't coming.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry for the delay been playing with the MP3 player I got for Christmas. :) This is for Sobz who wanted an update.

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Notes: Many thanks to Nika for the beta.

SGA-2 crept along the perimeter of the cave in silence. Lights from their P90's bouncing off the walls and destroyed buildings.

Evan focused his attention on finding a way out. He forced his thoughts away from Jen with an effort and tightened his grip on his weapon as he walked.

He stepped around a body of a man in his seventies or eighties who had a blast wound to the front and was missing half of his face.

Evan looked over at the walls his blue eyes searching for anything to indicate an exit. As they moved away from the village with no signs of a way out Evan's thoughts drifted back to his injured friend.  
Jen was hardly the first he'd let down in recent months.  
He owed Sheppard an apology when they got out of this.  
He should've gotten them out…..abandoned labs were never a good thing no matter what prized information was there…. never worth it.

Evan shook his head…..maybe it was battle fatigue but he seemed to be slipping. Not on his game as much as he was a year ago.  
Teyla had paid the price for that when Michael grabbed her and Torren almost had as well.  
Some how he had to dig in……Some how he had to refocus….before anybody else got hurt….

"Sir, I think I have something."Matthews stated as he examined the wall a few meters ahead.

************

At his wife's moan John instantly turned and placed a gentle hand on Jen's shoulder.

"Hey……Jen, it's me…..you're okay…..you're safe."

Slowly Jennifer opened her eyes. For a long moment the only thing that registered for her was the pain.

"Jen?"John called once more as he knelt next to her.

Jennifer turned toward his voice instantly regretting the movement as nausea washed over her. She closed her eyes to keep the bile at bay.

John rested a hand on Jen's face. "Angel, I need you to keep those eyes open for me."

When the nausea passed Jennifer concentrated on her husband's voice drawing strength from it. "John?"

"Right here."Sheppard replied quietly as he tenderly brushed stray hairs away from Jennifer's face.

Jennifer touched his hand. "You're really here?"

John placed a light kiss on her forehead. "Sorry my rescue didn't go off quite as planned. We'll be okay though."

Memories came back to Jennifer in a rush. "The baby?"

Despite everything Sheppard grinned. "With Ronon."

"She's okay?"Jennifer asked her hazel eyes searching for the Satedan.

John nodded as he kept a firm grip on his wife's arm afraid she'd try to move too soon.. "Doesn't seem to like her baby-sitter much but she's fine…..thanks to you."

Jennifer took her husband's hand in hers and laid it across her stomach. The pounding in her head intensifying from the movement. "I'm glad to see you…..I thought for a minute that I might not……are the others okay? Evan?"

"They're fine."John assured her quietly. "We accidentally blew out our escape route so Lorne's scouting for a new one…..Rodney's working on it too….how's the head?"

Jennifer absently traced a pattern on John's hand her finger resting on his wedding band.. She was just grateful that he was here…..that they were all in one piece. She'd give anything to have John's arms around her but at the moment sitting would be a very bad idea.

"Jen?"John prompted.

"Still attached."Jennifer replied wearily she struggled to keep her eyes open knowing she more than likely had a concussion.  
The lure of sleep was extremely powerful…

"Talk to me…."John prompted as saw her eyes start to drift closed."Tell me what happened. Lorne said you fell through a wall while running scans?"

Jennifer smiled ruefully. "Should listen to him next time….he wanted to go….I insisted on staying. Thought if I did a few more scans Rodney might be able to find a way to access the machines. I leaned back against the wall while I worked….next thing I knew I was falling….Evan was shouting and there was nothing but sharp rocks and darkness."

John squeezed his wife's hand lightly. "I'm just glad you're okay…..promise me…next time…."

"Lorne to Sheppard."

John turned away from Jennifer as Rodney and Ronon came closer. "Go ahead."

"Matthews found……..that might……. been …..exit at one time."Lorne reported through the static."Though ……… going to need some C4…… make it useable."

"Not a good sign."Rodney muttered.

"Where are you?"Sheppard asked ignoring Rodney.

"Roughly….. click west."

"On our way….good work, Major. Sheppard out."Sheppard stated as he looked over at Ronon and a now sleeping infant. "Stay with them."

Dex nodded as he moved to stand next to Jennifer leaning back against the wall.

Jennifer started to ease herself onto her side with one hand "John……."

Sheppard shook his head as he crouched next to her gently easing Jennifer back down."We'll be back before you know it."

"Okay."Jennifer replied quietly as she felt a bit of dizziness start.

John smiled as he rested a hand lightly on her left cheek. "Ronon, make sure she doesn't sleep."

"On it."The Satedan replied quietly as he settled down next to Jennifer and sat on his feet. He rested the baby on his legs.

"Now who's the doctor."Jennifer muttered wearily as she struggled to focus on her husband.

John watched his wife for a moment before turning back to McKay. "Let's go Rodney."

McKay nodded as he fell into step with Sheppard. "You wouldn't happen to have an extra power bar on you would you?"

"Rodney….."

"I'm starved."

"So what else is new."

"Do you want me to get us out of this or not?"

"We'll be home in time for dinner…..you pickin' up any energy readings in Lorne's area?"

Rodney nodded as he looked back at his screen. "There's something but I won't be able to tell till we get closer."

John shook his head as he led the way. "Just once I'd like an escape to be easy."

"Easy doesn't exist in Pegasus."Rodney replied as his fingers flew over the tablet.

"We can hope."John countered. "Let's move."


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Notes: Many thanks to Nika for the beta.

"Ronon?"Jennifer asked a few minutes after John and Rodney had left.

"You okay?"Dex asked quietly as he turned shifting the now sleeping infant to his left arm.

Jennifer smiled the image before her was just endearing. "Yeah….I just had a question. When I examined the baby I noticed a mark on her left arm….looked almost like a tattoo. I was wondering if you recognized it."

Ronon looked at the tiny arm in question. He took a small flashlight that Conners had left them and clicked it on.  
The baby awoke at the light but didn't cry only muffled whimpers before going back to sleep.

He studied the mark…..a small star and three dots.  
Memories long buried from his childhood began to stir.  
Stories…..legends……

"Ronon?"Jennifer prompted as she applied the compress Conners had given her against her forehead. The pain had subsided a bit but she knew walking back to the gate wasn't going to be a pleasant experience.

"It's a royal mark."Ronon replied quietly his gaze fixed on the baby's wrist. His mind still trying to wrap around what he was seeing.

If this was true……

Jennifer reached over and touched the infant's outstretched hand. Even in sleep the baby grasped Jennifer's forefinger and held it.

"She's royalty?"Jennifer asked quietly. "A princess?"

Ronon nodded. "These people died to protect her, Doc….she's not one of them."

"How do you know?"

"This galaxy has legends….as a child I heard stories….."

Jennifer stroked the small hand. "About her people?"

"Her people….descendents of a race that were allies with the Ancients."

"Were?"

Ronon met her gaze. "A race long dead. If she is a princess….."

"She's still in danger."Jennifer finished looking down at the infant.

"Only if they find out she's still alive."

**********

"You call that a way out?"Rodney demanded as they reached SGA-2.

Lorne turned away from the twenty foot crack in the wall. It ran from the middle of the wall to the ground and was approximately ten feet from the corner of the next wall. The crack was barely wide enough to insert C4.

There was a familiar metal square to the left of the crack near where Matthews was standing. The square had taken the brunt of a energy blast and was fried.

"Rodney, can you do anything with that?"Sheppard asked as he surveyed their options.

"If I had a portable power source, maybe. There's nothing left of that but barbequed wires…."

"What about the energy signature you were picking up?"John asked as he turned toward the scientist.

"Could it be another Scooby wall?"Matthews asked eagerly earning a glare from McKay.

"Janus."Rodney corrected. "Possible….it'd explain the energy reading."

"Wouldn't the crack affect it?"Lorne asked.

"Maybe, maybe not…..."McKay replied as he glanced at Sheppard. "Let me work on it….see if I can find the combination."

Sheppard nodded. "If you can't find it within an hour we're using the C4."

Rodney shook his head as he looked back at the tablet in his hand. "Ye of little faith."

"I'm going to go back and check on Jen."Sheppard stated as he turned. "Major, keep me posted."

Lorne nodded. "How's she doing?"

Sheppard glanced back. "She's awake."

Relief washed over Evan as he replied. "Good."

"You may want to go get them."Rodney commented with a smile. He'd taken a chance and run the same combination as the Janus wall above.

Sheppard raised an eyebrow. "You got it already?"

Rodney rolled his eyes and tapped his forehead with a finger. "Genius, remember? Luckily whoever built these walls wasn't as smart as Janus….same combination as the one above."

"Good work, Rodney."Sheppard complimented.

Rodney keyed in the sequence and the wall groaned causing pieces of rock to fall from the wall next to it and the ceiling above.

"Rodney…."John began warily as they all took a step back.

Matthews placed a hand on the wall. "It's still solid."

"Maybe it's not a Scooby wall."Lorne suggested.

"Has to be."Rodney stated as his fingers flew over the screen. He tried the combination again.

The wall rumbled and creaked and the crack widened. The larger piece of the wall slid slowly upwards.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Notes: Many thanks to Nika for the beta.

The wall rumbled and creaked and the crack widened. The larger piece of the wall slid slowly upwards.

Rodney double checked the data he was getting as he took a step forward. "This is it….leads up to the surface.

John peered in at the narrow dirt path and keyed his radio. "Ronon….we've got an exit."

"On our way."Ronon acknowledged ending the conversation.

"Can you walk?"Dex asked as he crouched extending his free hand to Jennifer.

Jennifer grimaced as she slowly sat up. She blinked as the room spun but this time there was no nausea. "Think so."

Ronon stood as he did he placed an arm around Jennifer's waist helping her stand. Once on her feet Jennifer took a tentative step away from the Satedan.

Jennifer wavered as her ears rang from her pounding heart. She took a deep breathe and closed her eyes. She felt Ronon place an arm around her waist.  
She placed a light hand on her friend's arm and opened her eyes.

"I'm okay."Jennifer assured him.

Ronon took in the paleness of Jennifer's face and her unsteady steps and shook his head. He placed the baby in Jennifer's arms and scooped them both up.

"Ronon."Jennifer protested.

Dex didn't reply as he strode forward in the direction Sheppard and McKay had gone.

***********

The group moved up the narrow passage. SGA-2 in the lead with Ronon bringing up the rear. The Satedan had transferred Jennifer and the baby to Sheppard. Both men ignoring the doctor's protests.

"I can walk, John."Jennifer stated softly as she felt her husband shift her weight.

John smiled down at her. "You're overruled."

Jennifer shook her head and snuggled farther against her husband's chest. The baby was awake but quiet in her arms. The pain in Jennifer's head was down to a manageable level but still intensified now and then if she moved too fast.

John saw the pain flicker across her hazel eyes and he frowned. "How are you doing?"

Jennifer reached up and touched his left cheek. "Headache's down to a dull roar."

"Good."

Jennifer saw something in her husband's gaze. Something she couldn't quite place.  
Something that was quickly hidden.

"What is it?"Jennifer asked her hand still on his cheek.

John kissed her forehead lightly.

"Nothing."John assured her with a shake of his head. "Just thinking."

"Colonel."Lorne called as the group suddenly stopped. "Passageway's blocked."

"How blocked?"John asked as he handed Jennifer back to Ronon and moved through the group to join Lorne.

Lorne shown the light of his P90 at the problem. Ten feet ahead part of the left wall had crumbled inwards and sloped at a ninety degree angle

"I don't want to use the C4 and risk it coming down on us."Sheppard stated as he walked forward. "Let's start digging…..see how much we can clear. That means you too, McKay."

Rodney rolled his eyes as he slipped the tablet into his pack. "Who says I wasn't?"

Ronon looked down at Jennifer who nodded. He set her down gently against the right wall in a sitting position.

Ronon moved to join the others just as the baby began to cry loudly. Jennifer soothed the infant and began to rock it singing softly.

*********

It took them nearly forty-five minutes. The rock was coarse in spots and crumbled easily. It seemed for every armful they dug another slid down.

Rodney's arms ached and he was sure it was going to take a hundred showers to get all the dirt from under his finger nails. Not to mention what he'd breathed in.

"That's good."Sheppard ordered after they had gotten the blockage down enough for an average man to climb over.

Lorne coughed through the cloud of dust and dirt. He rested his hand back against the wall for a moment. His earlier injury catching up to him as the adrenaline wore off. His muscles screamed, his legs ached, and his head was pounding.

Sheppard paused and looked over. "You okay?"

Evan nodded. "Yeah."

Sheppard clasped Lorne lightly on the shoulder as he passed "Let's get the hell out of here shall we?"

Lorne motioned for Matthews to climb over first followed by Conners. Then Ronon and Rodney. Lorne climbed over and slid halfway down on the loose rock. Ronon steadied him.

Once on his feet Lorne and Matthews moved back to the opening. Sheppard passed the infant to Matthews and Jennifer to Evan before climbing over himself.

When John moved to pick his wife up once more Jennifer halted him.

"Jen…."John cautioned as Evan looked from one to the other and back again.

"I've had worse than a bump on the head."

John reluctantly nodded at Lorne who gently eased Jennifer down onto her feet. Evan still kept a firm grip on her waist.

"Don't remind me."John retorted shoving the dark memories away as he studied Jen. She did look stronger now but she still didn't look like she could walk the rest of the way on her own.

Jennifer took several hesitant steps away from Evan. She could still feel both men hovering and she loved them for their concern. However as a doctor she knew her limits. She just didn't want to be carried the rest of the way home if she could help it.  
Her legs weren't as weak this time as she moved along the uneven ground.  
Her vision didn't swim and there was no accompanying nausea.  
All definite pluses.

Oh her head still throbbed and her back still hurt like hell but at least she wasn't woozy on top of it.

Jennifer turned slowly and extended her hand back towards her husband. He joined her and squeezed her hand briefly before releasing it.

"You sure?"John asked as the others continued forward.

"I'm okay."Jennifer assured him.

"Don't push yourself too….."

Jennifer smiled. "CMO remember?"

John sighed and nodded. "Just promise me you'll use me as a crutch if you need too."

"I will."

"We've got daylight!"Conners shouted fifteen minutes later as they crested a rise.

"About time."Rodney muttered as everyone scrambled through the small opening.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Notes: Many thanks to Nika for the beta.

"We've got daylight!"Conners shouted fifteen minutes later as they crested a rise.

"About time."Rodney muttered as everyone scrambled through the small opening.

"Where are we?"John asked as they looked around at the surrounding forest.

"Backside of where we came in to the lab but west."Rodney replied as he looked once again at his tablet.

The group turned and walked east coming around the bend of the small mountain. After a few minutes what was left of the cavern that had been the labs came into view.  
There was nothing left but a small crater surrounded by debris. A few feet of forest across the way had been completely obliterated.

"Talk about not wanting any trace left."Lorne commented sadly.

"We'll never know what they were trying so hard to protect."Jennifer replied as she inched a little closer to John her strength fading.

The baby still in Matthews's arms cried.

Rodney walked back to Sheppard his gaze intent on the screen in front of him. "You're not going to believe this."

John's eyes narrowed. "Now what?"

"Next time you order something from home you might want it to be a couple hundred lotto tickets…."

"Rodney….."

McKay smiled at his friend. "The jumper survived the explosion."

John grinned. "I'm letting you park from now on."

Rodney snorted. "Just another day in the life of a genius…..saver of lives, salvager of puddlejumpers…."

*********

Teyla met them in the jumperbay. She was geared up, P90 in one hand as she met Sheppard's gaze worriedly.

"Mr. Woosley was just about to send me when your signal came through the gate….what happened?"

"Long story."John replied as he walked down the jumper's ramp Jennifer securely in his arms.

"Is there ever a short story when we come back?"Rodney countered with a tired grin. "Do we ever say….went to the planet, bad guys, came home?"

"We could."John deadpanned. "Then everyone would have to read the mission debriefs."

"Definitely wouldn't want that."Lorne added with a mock grimace.

"Not enough coffee on Atlantis to read those."Matthews stated with a smile.

"Is she alright?"Teyla asked with concern as she looked from Jennifer to the rest of the group covered in dirt.

"I'm okay…..just a knock to the head."Jennifer replied with a weak smile.

"That is good."Teyla acknowledged with a smile just as a baby's cries reached her ears.

The Athosian glanced around the group to find a baby nestled in Ronon's arms. She raised an eyebrow at her friend who shrugged.

"Sole survivor of a village."Dex explained as he rocked the little girl.

Teyla moved toward the former Wraith runner and peered at the infant. The baby sensing Teyla's presence reached a tiny hand towards her.

It was then that Teyla saw the ink mark on the baby's wrist. She studied it for a moment before looking up at Ronon.

"Is that?"

"Yeah, looks like it."

Sheppard looked from one team mate to the other and back again. "You two want to fill me in?"

"She's a princess."Jennifer stated simply earning a double take from her husband.

"When were you going to tell me this?"John asked

"I just told her before we left."Ronon interjected in Jennifer's defense.

Teyla lightly touched the baby's head and then looked from Ronon and then back to John. "John, according to legends they were powerful allies and friends of the Ancients during their war with the Wraith. They were thought to be wiped out during that war. If she is a descendant there would be many who would not want her to survive. Including the Wraith."

Sheppard shook his head slightly feeling a knot of weariness begin to work its way into his shoulder blades. "Always something around here."He looked over at the little girl. "She's safe for now….let's get Jennifer and Lorne checked out and then brief Woosley."

"And me."Rodney added as he trailed after Sheppard. "I think I pulled something. Not to mention what we could've breathed in while in that tunnel….."

Lorne shook his head with a grin as he exchanged a bemused glance with Teyla.

"Tunnel?"Teyla asked as they left the jumperbay.

Lorne shot a look back at his team. "The lab blew up….tunnel was the only way out."

"Was not my fault."Matthews muttered.

Conners only grinned.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks for the reviews. :) Sobz you'll enjoy this chapter. G

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller. Lorne/Keller friendship  
Notes and summary see part one

"I thought you were resting, angel."John chided three hours later as he stood just inside the infirmary doorway.

With it being nearly three in the morning the infirmary was nearly deserted. Marie was the only nurse on duty but she was nowhere to be seen.  
Jennifer was the solitary adult patient.

His wife was standing next to the crib they'd borrowed from Teyla. It was set between Jennifer's bed and the next….out of the way yet close enough for Jennifer or one of the other nurses to monitor the baby.

Jennifer smiled back at him as she leaned into the crib. "She woke up."

"How's she doin'?"John asked as he joined her peering down at the dark haired baby.

Jennifer pulled the blanket up a little farther and tucked it around the princess. "Better now that we've been able to get some nourishment in her. I'd guess it'd been almost two days since she'd been fed. How'd the briefing go?"

John leaned against the next bed. "Normal. Woosley's sending Teyla and Ronon out to check their sources see if we can find confirmation on the little one's identity."

Jennifer felt her heart melt at the phrase _little one_. She looked over at her husband….they'd never discussed having children. It was something tabled for later with their lives as they were….Pegasus always throwing something at them.  
Now though as he looked at the little girl there was something there…..

"How's Evan?"John asked quietly his gaze never leaving the now sleeping baby but he allowed his right hand to reach over and entwine with his wife's.

"Stubborn as always."Jennifer replied with a shake of her head. "Sokun reluctantly released him with strict orders to rest. His scans came back normal….has a couple bruised ribs."

"I'll make sure he has some down time."

"John?"Jennifer called after several minutes of silence. She hadn't wanted to press him…knowing John would talk when he was ready…..but she was curious. She'd seen how protective and playful he was around Torren….

John glanced at her. "Yes, angel?"

.Jennifer led him back to the bed she'd been assigned and motioned for him to sit down as she did as well.

"What were you thinking earlier….in the tunnel?"Jennifer asked as she turned to face him. She took his hand in hers placing both on her lap.

John sighed as he looked from their entwined hands to his wife's beautiful face and back again.

With her free hand Jennifer lightly touched her husband's face. "If you're not ready to talk…."

John smiled as he caught her hand with his and brought it down to join the others. The smile disappeared as he tried to organize his thoughts.

"You know my childhood was not the best."

Jennifer nodded. He hadn't mentioned much about his family and growing up but what he had told her she had picked up the painful undertones.

"Because of that…..because of my father…..I never considered myself father material."John continued softly looking down at their hands.

He freed one hand briefly to touch his head with one finger. "I thought something was screwed up here…..that could never be fixed…..that I'd become my father…..no kid of mine deserves that."

John trailed off for a moment than met his wife's misty gaze. "But then I saw you with her…..and I've been watching you with Torren…..it got me thinking…."

Jennifer squeezed his hand. "You think we're ready for that?"

Instead of answering John untangled their hands and scooted next to her on the bed. He settled back and drew her into his arms folding his arms around her.  
Jennifer tugged a blanket up around them before settling back against John's chest.

"If we weren't where we are, angel."John whispered.

Jennifer's gaze traveled to the crib. "I know."

John tightened his embrace. "Atlantis isn't safe enough, angel. The thought of something happening to you or our child…..because of something that came through the gate…..because of something I couldn't protect you from…."

"Nowhere is a hundred percent safe, John."

John rested his head on top of hers. "I know."

*******

Around seven the next morning Evan gingerly sat down at one of the empty tables on the Mess's balcony. The warm breeze ruffled his hair as he settled back in the chair.  
His injured ribs protested with the movement.

Evan sighed as he looked out at the waves. He knew he should be resting. Sokun had almost threatened to lock him in his quarters if he didn't.  
He'd tried for three hours before giving up.  
His mind just wouldn't shut off long enough for the exhaustion to win.

Then his stomach had growled reminding him he hadn't eaten in over twelve hours. So now he sat looking at eggs and pancakes which suddenly didn't look appetizing any longer.  
Knowing he had to eat something Evan picked up an apple he had grabbed at the last minute and took a bite.

A shadow fell across his plate causing Evan to look up. Some how he wasn't surprised to see his C.O.

"Sir."Evan greeted once he'd successfully swallowed the bite of apple.

"Major."Sheppard acknowledged cup of coffee in hand. He'd eaten earlier with Jen. "Mind if I join you?"

Lorne shook his head as he motioned to the empty seat across from him. "Of course not. How's Jen doing?"

"Better….should be released this afternoon."John replied as he sat down.

Evan nodded relief in his blue eyes. "Good."

John took a sip of the coffee wincing as he realized how strong it was. "Thought you were ordered to rest."

"Stomach over-ruled." Evan replied as he set the apple down and picked up his fork. Then set the utensil back down and looked at his C.O.

"Sir, I owe you an apology……"

John shook his head. "No, you don't."

"I made a promise….."

John nodded. "You kept it. You got help to her…..don't beat yourself up. She's okay and we're back home…..that's all that matters."

"I…."

"We never know what's going to happen when we go offworld, Evan."John stated quietly his gaze drifting to the water below. "No matter what we face I know she's safe with you…...besides with her luck…."

Lorne grinned.

Sheppard stood and placed a hand on Lorne's left shoulder. "Get some rest….you've got twenty four hours down time…."

Lorne raised an eyebrow. "What's the catch?"

John laughed. "No catch….don't get used to it though."

Evan shook his head. "A day off in Pegasus? Wouldn't dream of getting used to that."

John opened the door to the Mess. "I'll see you later."


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews and apologies for the delay real life has been busy. :) And sorry for the funky spacing at the end of this ffnet is having issues again.

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Summary and Notes: See part one

When Jennifer awoke it was dark. It took her several minutes to realize she was back in her quarters.  
As she blinked the fuzziness from her brain Jennifer remembered John had been with her when Sokun had discharged her earlier that day.

She had vague memories of John helping her into bed and pulling the blanket up around her and setting the bottle of pain meds on the nightstand.

"John?"Jennifer called sleepily as she reached for his side of the bed only to find it empty.

With a yawn Jennifer glanced at the clock and squinted at the harsh red numbers….nearly two a.m. Either a mission came up or John went for a run which he sometimes did when he couldn't sleep.

Jennifer snuggled back under the covers and further into the pillow. Exhaustion was quickly winning over any coherent thought. She knew the baby was safe and secure in the infirmary with her staff…..knew her family was safe…..

********

When Jennifer cracked her eyes open the next day she found that she'd slept almost all of it away….it was nearly late afternoon.  
She scrubbed a hand over her eyes and yawned as she settled back into the pillow. Her head still throbbed but it was dull and faint.  
Her ears weren't ringing any longer.  
There was no nausea and so far the room wasn't spinning.

Turning over Jennifer found a folded piece of paper on her husband's pillow in his familiar scrawl.

Smiling Jennifer picked up the paper and opened it.

_'Angel,_

_Rodney and I are gone for the afternoon to check a few sources to see if we can find out who wiped out the village._

_I'll be home by dinner barring any Rodneyastrophes._

_Hope you're feeling better._

_Love,_

_John_

Jennifer's smile widened as she reread the note….she really was lucky to have John.

Kicking the covers off Jennifer reached for her com and put it on. She opened a channel and checked on her patients.  
After receiving a good report from Marie she ended the conversation and got out of bed.

Once on her feet Jennifer paused making sure nothing spun. Satisfied that there was no longer any dizziness she picked up a change of clothes and headed to the bathroom to shower and change.

Half an hour later Jennifer left her quarters planning on a quick stop at the infirmary and then tracking down her husband for a quiet dinner.

*********

"You're really good with her, Evan."Jennifer complimented

Lorne jumped slightly not having heard the door to the infirmary open. He glanced up from his spot by the crib a smile on his face

"Was just checking on her."Evan replied quietly as he gave his best friend a quick once over. "Should you be up?"

Jennifer placed a gentle hand on his left arm as she reached him. She'd watched Evan from the doorway for a good five minutes before making her presence known. Something about a man with an infant was just so endearing.

Jennifer smiled. "John should've had you baby-sit yesterday instead of Ronon."

Evan smiled down at the infant nestled then shrugged "Babysat for my sister's kids a few times when I was home on leave. Some things you don't forget"

Jennifer caught the wistful look in her friend's blue eyes. "You'll be a great father some day, Evan."

Evan lightly trailed a finger along the baby's tiny right hand. "Some day, maybe. Jen you know career military and families don't always mix."

"Don't give up too soon."Jennifer advised as the baby grasped her finger. "If it's meant to be it's meant to be."

Evan grinned. "You're awfully philosophical today."

Jennifer swatted him playfully. "Getting a knock to the head will do that. Have you seen my husband anywhere?"

Evan shook his head. "They're not back yet. Should be soon though."

Jennifer nodded. "I owe you an apology. "

Evan raised an eyebrow as he placed the baby back in the crib. "For what?"

"Not listening to you. I should know by now that if somebody's telling you to leave you should listen to their instincts…."

Evan placed a supportive arm around her shoulders and led them toward the door. "If we left every time somebody said they had a bad feeling we'd be bored to death."

Jennifer laughed. "Bored in Pegasus? I don't think that's possible."

********

By seven that night John and Jennifer sat on their balcony, dinner spread out between them.

The conversation had drifted from movie night last week to John's intel mission with Rodney before idling on what latest golf video game John wanted to order.

"We really need to get a table and chairs up here."John commented as Jennifer snuggled against him the plates pushed to one side.

Jennifer grinned as she pulled the blanket up to their waists. The sun had set making the wind a bit cool.

"What you don't like snuggling?"

John laughed as he kissed her drawing her close. "I like snuggling fine, angel. I just wouldn't mind not eating on the floor every once in awhile."

"I'm sure we can find a small table somewhere."

John rested his head on top of hers.

Jennifer traced his right palm absently as she looked down at the waves. "John, do you think there's a chance there's any survivors of her people out there?"

John tightened his embrace. "Anything's possible, angel. But they went to great lengths to leave her with that village. I think whoever wiped out that village only did so after taking out the source. They knew where it was and hit it hard and fast."

Jennifer shivered as the memories came back

All those poor people….

John rubbed her arms to get warmth to them. "Should we head back?"

Jennifer shook her head as she leaned back against his chest. "No….it's okay."

"Angel."

"Hmm?"

"You want to keep her with us, don't you?"John asked quietly as he turned his wife in his arms so he could see her face.

"She'd be safer…..we could protect her better."Jennifer replied. "I know it's silly but something just tells me that she belongs here."

John smiled softly glad to see the happiness back in his wife's eyes. For too long there'd been weariness, fear and a hint of sadness.  
Living in Pegasus had started to take its toll  
Now some of her old spark seemed to be coming back.

"Angel…..I'm all for talking to Woosley…."John began as he lightly caressed her right cheek. "But our jobs don't exactly leave a lot of family time."

Jennifer nodded. "I've thought about that…..I still have to talk to Mark but I think he'd be more than willing to take over as CMO. That way I'd have a set schedule….no off world missions….."

"It'd be weird not to have you offworld."John commented.

Jennifer smiled. "I don't think any of the teams would miss my jinx.'

John kissed her lightly. "You are not a jinx."

"Uh huh…..I'm just a trouble magnet."

John laughed. "Okay I won't argue that one."

Jennifer slapped him playfully on the left shoulder. "Shall we compare stats?"

John shook his head. "I think you and Rodney win that one hands down."

Jennifer caught his hand in hers. "Seriously….I think we can handle this family thing."

John was quiet for a long moment as he looked past her to the ocean. A family….something he'd started to think seriously about…..but now that it was closer to becoming a reality he was terrified he'd fail….fail and lose everything that he held dear.

"John?"Jennifer prompted with a worried frown.

John met her gaze and smiled. "You know I'd give you the world, angel…..if you really want to try this…..if you think we're ready…..we can talk to Woosley see what our options are."

Happy tears brimmed in Jennifer's eyes as she kissed John.

"Thank you."Jennifer whispered when they broke apart.

John chuckled as he turned her around and pulled her back against him his arms wrapped around her waist.

"What?"Jennifer asked.

"Us raising a princess…..who may or not be the last of her race."John commented with a shake of his head. "We don't start small do we?"

Jennifer squeezed her hand. "Keeps life interesting."

John laughed softly. "That it does, angel, that it does."


	21. Chapter 21

Sorry for the delay been trying to outline the rest of it and work out a few key plot points. :)  
Thanks as always for the reviews.:)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller. Lorne/Keller friendship  
Summary: Reaching the year mark JJ find their marriage tested  
Notes: Many thanks to Nika for the beta

The next morning Richard Woosley looked at SGA-1 with the addition of Jennifer gathered around the conference table. He leaned forward in his chair and pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

"So we've confirmed the baby's identity?"

John nodded from his spot next to Rodney. "As much as we can without alerting others to her whereabouts."

Teyla's eyes sparkled with excitement as she glanced at Ronon. "Ronon and I talked to many friends. All of them confirmed that the mark on her wrist is that of the Itheans."

"Why haven't we heard of them before?"Woosley asked as he looked at McKay.

Rodney shrugged as he settled back in his chair. "So much of the Ancient database is still being decrypted. Could be years before we uncover all their secrets."

Woosley nodded. "Any leads on who the villagers were or who attacked them?"

Sheppard shook his head. "Not yet…..still working our sources but nobody seems to have known the planet was inhabited."

"What about the data gathered from the lab?"Woosley asked as he looked at Rodney.

Rodney shook his head. "We had to leave Jennifer's tablet behind when the lab blew. I'm still analyzing the few scans I got while I was trying go get the door open. The language has shades of Ancient to it but not enough to begin to piece it together. I'm working on a program to compensate."

"Colonel."Woosley began as he leaned forward. "Put added security measures in place just in case our sources aren't as trustworthy as we think they are."

"Already working on it."John replied.

"Have we found a suitable home for this princess?"Richard inquired.

Teyla shook her head. "Perhaps if we do not tell them the baby's identity. It would protect both parties."

Woosley nodded and stood pushing himself away from the table. "Good, keep me updated…."

Jennifer stood and caught her boss's attention. "Mr. Woosley, do you have a few minutes?"Jennifer

Woosley looked down at his watch. "I have just that….I'll meet you in my office."

The group got up from the table with Rodney following John out of the room.

"What are you two up to?"

John grinned at the scientist as he glanced over at his wife who had a preoccupied expression on her face. "How would you feel about being an Uncle?"

Rodney who had just taken a sip of his coffee sputtered his eyes wide as they continued down the corridor. "Uncle?"

John's grin widened and he moved to catch up with Jennifer and Woosley leaving Rodney to exchange a glance with Teyla.

"Uncle?"McKay repeated with a shake of his head

Teyla smiled. "I believe they wish to look after the princess, Rodney."

"Oh."Rodney replied as he looked at Ronon who passed them with a smirk. "Of course….I knew that…..and why not who else but a genius to be an Uncle to a princess."

********

"I have about eight minutes before my next briefing."Woosley began as they settled into his office. "What can I do for you?"

Jennifer leaned forward her hands nervously intertwined in front of her. "Mr. Woosley, we'd like to offer a temporary home to the Princess."

Richard glanced at John who nodded. "That's very generous of you both but with both of you being senior staff and….."

"Jennifer's willing to step down as CMO."John interrupted quietly as he reached over and took one of her hands in his. "That way she won't have to leave suddenly if a mission comes up."

Jennifer nodded. "I talked briefly to Mark about it this morning and he's willing to take over until someone can be appointed."

Woosley smiled as he nodded. "Well then I can't picture a better solution. Your request is granted, Dr. Sheppard."

Jennifer returned his smile. "Thank you, Mr. Woosley. I….we were also hoping that you could put an inquiry into the IOA on adoption procedures just in case we don't find any relatives."

Woosley nodded as he made a note on a nearby pad of paper. "I'll send one with the next databurst. Before I left for Atlantis there were some rumors that the IOA might be reconsidering some regulations for people serving on long term outposts. I've been meaning to inquire with them on the progress of that. That is of course if it wasn't a rumor."

"Leopards don't change their spots."John commented sarcastically as he stood pulling his wife up with him.

"Lots of things have changed since the Atlantis expedition left Earth."Woosley commented quietly as he absently tapped the pen against his desk. "So perhaps its time for the IOA to catch up."

"It'd be nice if they were a bit more flexible."Jennifer replied as she squeezed John's hand. She remembered how much paperwork she and John had to go through just to get everybody back to Earth for the wedding and then the resulting security for it.

"I don't think you should hold your breathe on that one, Jen."John stated with a grin before turning back to his boss. "Thank you, Mr. Woosley, let us know if you hear anything."

"I will."Richard promised. "If you'll excuse me I have a briefing with SGA-12."

After Woosley moved around his desk and stepped past them John draped an arm around Jennifer's shoulders as they walked to one of the outside corridors.

"Well that was surprisingly easy."John said as they paused by a railing and leaned against it.

Jennifer laughed quietly as she leaned against her husband. "He's definitely mellowed."

"We're going to have to do some rearranging in our quarters."John commented after a few minutes of silence as he rested his head on top of hers.

"If you want to take care of that."Jennifer suggested her gaze on the city below. "I can finalize things with Mark and get our princess ready."

"You sure about this?"John asked as she stepped away. He didn't want her to regret stepping down as CMO. "It could be weeks, months before we trace her path from that village."

Jennifer leaned in to kiss her husband. "Yes. I love you….I'll see you later."

"Love you too, angel."

John watched her leave for a moment. Despite everything he was still amazed at how fast things changed. It was a good thing they were both used to lack of sleep  
They definitely weren't getting any of that in the near future.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairing: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Spoilers: Everything's fair game  
Notes: Sorry for the delay had to fight with the muse and plot out the ending

John stepped back into their quarters as quietly as he could. It was nearly four in the morning his team had just gotten back from MSV-789…..another mission trying to gain allies to this coalition he still didn't quite trust.

John glanced to the left side of the room and smiled. Jennifer was seated in a chair by the balcony doors, sound asleep.  
The baby nestled securely in a blanket in her arms.

John watched them for a long moment. The image made his heart swell even though the child wasn't his.  
It'd been just over a week since the princess had taken up residence with them and she'd definitely wrapped both of them around her finger.

John walked over to his wife and knelt by the chair. Peering down at the baby he saw that she was awake.

"Hi there, little one."John whispered as he let the baby grasp his finger. "You know we really need to give you a name……unless you like little one but that could be a problem when you hit your teen years."

John lightly caressed the baby's head before he freed his other hand and reached up to touch his wife's face.

"Angel."John called softly as she turned into his hand.

"Jen?"John tried again and this time Jennifer's hazel eyes stared back at him.

"Hi."

"Hi yourself……I was going to let you sleep but thought she might be more comfortable in her crib."

Jennifer nodded as she stood and walked with John as they placed the baby in the small crib they'd borrowed from Teyla.

"How was the mission?"Jennifer asked sleepily as she pulled the blanket up around the little girl.

John slipped an arm around her waist drawing his wife close. She rested her head on his right shoulder.

"Long, but I think overall Woosley will be happy. They didn't exactly say no, but weren't exactly jumping at the chance either."

"Takes awhile to build trust."Jennifer replied as she watched the baby who was now sound asleep one tiny hand curled tightly around the green blanket.

John nodded. "Especially with people who've been traumatized by the Wraith for years."

Jennifer felt herself dozing, her husband made such a good pillow.

John smiled as he saw his wife's eyes drift closed. "How long have you been up?"

"Since about two thirty….she was hungry….other wise she's been really good about being in a new place and all."

"Come on, angel."John stated as he kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Let's go to bed."

Minutes later nestled in her husband's arms Jennifer was almost asleep when she heard his voice near her right ear.

"I was telling our princess that we need to come up with a name for her."

Jennifer turned and opened her eyes as she strailed a finger across his bare chest. "You did, huh?"

"We can't keep calling her little one forever."John replied quietly as he kissed her lightly.

Jennifer smiled. "I've been thinking about that."

"Any ideas?"

"What about Melanie Elizabeth?"Jennifer asked softly.

John swallowed the sudden lump in his throat as he looked past his wife to the crib at the right side of the room.  
He knew Elizabeth would be happy about the family he'd found.

"It's perfect, angel….it fits her."John replied huskily as he turned her and pulled her back against him lacing their hands in front. "I think Elizabeth would be proud to have her name associated with our princess."

Jennifer felt tears prick her eyes and she blinked them back. "I think so too."

***********

The days melted into weeks and the Sheppards fell into a comfortable family routine. Jennifer thought it'd be a hard adjustment not being in control of her infirmary any longer. But she found she enjoyed being back just doing medicine and her research.  
She could set her own hours….even break for meals whenever John was home.  
And best of all no gate travel.

Over the past weeks Woosley had sent an SGA team a week out to the planets closest too MSV-124. However since they hadn't been to that part of Pegasus before Woosley was being overly cautious.  
MALP's scouted ahead no matter what.

Jennifer shook her head as she left the infirmary for the day. John had been very frustrated over some of Woosley's decisions. Evan had been too. She knew both men felt that the Intel they had gathered had been sufficient enough to go in. That each time they got closer to finding out who had wiped out the village Woosley's over protectiveness set them five steps back.

Jennifer stopped into the Mess to grab cup of soup and a sandwich for dinner. John was offworld and wouldn't be home till the next morning at the earliest. Jennifer hummed softly to herself as she moved through the line….just her and Melanie tonight.  
At first Jennifer had been surprised at how well she had adjusted to the hectic routine of motherhood. The chaos was almost comforting…..the late night wakeups, diaper changing, feedings, and playtime.

Leaving the Mess Jennifer stopped by her quarters to drop the dinner off. Then she moved a few hallways over to Marie's to pick up Melanie. Marie had been off that day and had agreed to watch Melanie. Jennifer had found there wasn't a shortage of willing babysitters.

Once at Marie's door Jennifer waved her hand over the doorchime. The dark haired nurse appeared with Melanie in her arms.

"Right on time."Marie commented with a smile as she handed the infant over to Jennifer. "She was very good….even took a full nap today."

Jennifer smiled as she gently touched her nose to Melanie's before cradling the little girl in her left arm. "You had fun with Auntie Marie, did you?"

Melanie gurgled happily and reached a tiny right hand toward Jennifer's hair.

"Thanks again."Jennifer stated as she began to rock the baby gently as she moved to the nearby chair where the backpack/diaper bag rested.

"It's no trouble."Marie replied as she walked towards her former boss and peered over Jennifer's shoulder at the infant. "I love having her. Have you heard anything more from the IOA?"

Jennifer inadvertently tensed as she picked up the backpack and slung it over her shoulder.

Marie instantly regretted bringing the topic up. "I'm sorry, Jen….I shouldn't have…."

Jennifer forced a smile as she turned to face her friend. "No, it's alright. It's just been frustrating. They took so long to get back to Mr. Woosley and then they only agreed for us to be her temporary home stating not enough time had passed to rule out a living relative."

Marie shook her head sadly as Melanie grasped the nurse's right forefinger. "I'm sure if we sent them pictures of the village it'd change their mind."

Jennifer sighed. "Not enough proof there either that those poor people were protecting her or in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"What about Ronon and Teyla's statements? That didn't help at all?"

Jennifer tucked the blanket farther up around Melanie as she remembered those long days after Woosley had sent the request for adoption. After only the temporary guardianship had been granted Jennifer had asked her friends for help. Teyla and Ronon had sent what they knew of the legends almost immediately.

The reply had come back a week later stating that the IOA could not consider such serious legal matters based on folklore.

John had tried to call in a favor with O'Neill only to find that the General had been on a special mission and was unreachable.

"No, again not enough…."

"Proof."Marie finished as she gently freed her hand from the now sleeping baby. "Bureaucrats wouldn't survive out here a second. If I can help at all with them…."

Jennifer squeezed her friend's shoulder with her free hand. "You'll be the first I'll send into battle."

Both women laughed as they walked to the door.

"Thanks again."Jennifer said quietly as she stepped into the corridor.

Marie nodded. "Anytime. Let me know about lunch on Sunday."

"Will do."Jennifer replied as she left and headed for home.

Babysitters, diaper bags, and toys.

It was her life and Jennifer loved every crazy minute.

********

It was ten minutes before seven when John entered his quarters with a barely concealed yawn. His feet hurt, his muscles were sore from dragging McKay out of the trench he'd stumbled into, and he had the beginnings of a killer headache. His stomach roared reminding him he hadn't eaten since the previous morning.

However all that vanished as soon as John crested the threshold. Everything from that day vanished and he was in what had become his sanctuary.

The ache in his muscles and limbs began to ease as the tension left.  
The headache dimmed….

John knew it was corny as hell but he enjoyed coming home. He enjoyed hearing of what new things Melanie had done that day.  
Enjoyed hearing of who else's heart the princess had captured.

John stripped out of his jacket and kicked off his boots leaving them in a pile by the door as he searched for his wife. The bed and crib were empty. A light on the nightstand was on its lowest setting.

He was just about to check out the balcony when he heard Melanie's laughter from the bathroom followed by the splashing of water.  
As John got closer he heard his wife singing softly.

John smiled as he leaned against the doorway. Jennifer sat by the tub her arms carefully encircling the baby as she gently bathed her. The duck shaped sponge had arrived just the other day in the latest mail run.

"We're going to need to get her a swimsuit."John commented softly.

Jennifer smiled up at him. "Definitely….she loves the water."

John crouched next to his wife as he gently moved a strand of wet hair off of Melanie's forehead.

"What do you think, princess?"Sheppard asked. "Ready to have Uncle Evan teach you how to surf?"

Jennifer laughed at the mental image her husband's question conjured.  
Evan had told her that he'd tried surfing but had never been very good at it. Nearly broke his right arm once.

"I think Evan would be more comfortable teaching her how to paint."

John chuckled. "You'd think being from California he'd know how to surf."

Jennifer nodded. "He does….just not his favorite thing."

John trailed a hand in the water near Melanie. "No worries….have to teach you golf first."

Not for the first time Jennifer's heart melted as she watched her husband interact with Melanie.  
The two had formed almost an instant bond.

"How was the mission?"Jennifer asked after several minutes of companionable silence.

John fought a yawn as he turned to meet her gaze. "Long but I think we got a few new sources from it…..and Rodney's missing a pair of boots."

Jennifer blinked. "Do I want to know how?"

John turned his attention back to the baby as he tenderly doused an area of soap on Melanie's stomach with the duck sponge.

"No, though I'm surprised the SGC hasn't cracked down on him with how many uniforms he goes through."

Jennifer laughed as she picked Melanie up and wrapped her in a pink towel. With her free hand she gently rubbed John's right shoulder.

"Why don't you get some sleep?"Jennifer suggested as she leaned in to kiss him.

John deepened the kiss briefly before pulling back. He glanced down at the baby to find Melanie had already fallen asleep.

"That's a good idea, angel."John whispered with a yawn as he stood and helped his wife to her feet.

Jennifer squeezed his hand before leaning down to activate the control to drain the water from the tub.

"I'm meeting Evan for breakfast….see you for dinner?"

John pulled her into his arms being careful of the sleeping baby. He kissed Jennifer once more.

"Wouldn't miss it, angel. Dinner with my two beautiful ladies."

Jennifer smiled and kissed him. "Sleep well. I'll see you later."


	23. Chapter 23

My muse has returned. :) Brief SG1 crossover in this chapter. Enjoy. Cindy

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Notes and Summary: See part one

By early afternoon John was wishing he'd never accepted the promotion to Lieutenant Colonel.

Too many briefings.  
Too many debriefs.  
Too much politics.

One of the many things he missed about Elizabeth. Woosley was fine on most things but Elizabeth understood and tried to take part of the political burden and some of the paperwork from him and let him run the military angle.  
Woosley was well……Woosley.

With a sigh John left his cubicle of an office and glanced at his watch. He had a sparring session scheduled with Ronon.  
John shook his head ruefully wondering when he had gotten to scheduling sparring sessions.  
He had just enough time to stop at his quarters and change.

Ten minutes later John reached the gym to find the Satedan going the other way.

"Hey,"John called catching his friend's attention. "Aren't we sparring today?"

Ronon stopped and turned a slight grin on his face as he leaned back against the wall. "Thought you weren't interested."

John raised an eyebrow as he crossed the hall. "When did I say that?"

Ronon shook his head. "You didn't."

"You've been hanging around McKay too long you're talking in circles, Chewie."

Ronon glanced down at Sheppard's wedding ring with a smirk. "You're a family man….no time."

John rolled his eyes. "I have not become that domesticated."

Ronon merely raised an eyebrow as he turned and walked towards the gym.

"I have not."John protested as he trailed behind.

"Last poker game?"Dex asked as he tossed John a staff he picked up from the corner.

"It's been busy."John replied as he walked to the center of the empty room.

"Camping trip?"Ronon inquired as he hefted the staff.

John moved into a fighting stance. "Melanie had a cold, Jen had to cover Sokun's shift since he was delayed offworld."

Ronon twirled the staff in his hands.

"Plan the next camping trip and I'll be there."

"Uh huh."Dex replied as his staff connected with Sheppard's with a thunk.

"Next weekend."John suggested as he back pedaled and came at Ronon at a different angle. "I'll bring the grill and the beer."

Ronon blocked John's move and countered with one of his own. "Burgers?"

"Definitely."

Dex nodded. "Good."

***********

Rodney McKay sat at one of the small tables on the Mess's balcony. His computer tablet rested in front of him. Rodney hit a key to replay the video clip he'd received from SGC in the latest data burst from Earth.  
On it Daniel Jackson looked just as perplexed as Rodney felt.

As soon as they had gotten back from MSV-124, well technically the next day, Rodney had sent what data he had to Jackson. To see if the linguist could make heads or tails out of the language that had been connected to Janus's technology.

Rodney took a sip of coffee and listened to the clip once more.

'_Rodney,_

_Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner…..it's been….well you know how SGC is. Anyway I haven't had more than an afternoon to look at what you sent me._

_This was discovered linked to Janus's tech? Amazing._

_I don't recognize any of it. As you theorized it does have shades of Ancient but it's so faint that nothing matches up. I'll run it by Sam and see what she thinks. If you come across anything else let me know."_

The clip winked out and Rodney settled back in his chair the dark blue mug absently propped between his hands as he stared at the screen.

Woosley's scouting missions hadn't recovered any new intel on the princess or who the villagers had been.

He'd already gone over everything they'd translated from the Ancient database that had even the briefest mention of Janus. Not that they'd had time to translate much with being kidnapped and all.

But what they had just didn't mesh with them finding the tech on that planet.  
Granted it could've been stolen from Janus at some point and been taken there.  
But from what he saw of the lab that level of tech didn't even remotely reach the level needed to activate the wall controls.  
The second lab, maybe….the first lab no.  
The people in the village below….definitely no.  
The mystery beings behind the combo self destruct device? Maybe.  
Third party involved? Better possibility.

Rodney set the mug aside and cued up another screen. He sent a reply back to Jackson saying he and Radek were going to look at the Ancient database again.

Maybe there was a connection between the princess and the stolen tech, maybe there wasn't.

Scientists didn't need sleep anyway, right?

With a sigh Rodney saved the email and readied it for the next databurst and closed the program.  
He rubbed a weary hand over his eyes before looking down at the ocean.

There was something nagging at the back of his mind.  
Something he couldn't shake and yet something he couldn't grasp long enough.

Rodney shook his head and stood stretching the kinks out of his back and neck. He picked up the tablet and placed it under his left arm and grabbed the coffee mug with the other. He took a sip of the dark liquid and grimaced at the bitter and now cold taste as he left the balcony.

"Note to self, need to talk to SGC about their coffee supplier."McKay muttered as he set the half full mug on the counter and left the Mess.

*********

Jennifer tapped lightly on Woosley's open office door. She'd left Melanie at a play date with Teyla and Torren after receiving Woosley's message. John was on his way.

"You wanted to see me?"

Woosley glanced up from the tablet he held and nodded. "Yes, Dr. Sheppard, please come in."

"John's on his way."Jennifer explained nervously as she sat down. "He was at the gym with Ronon. Did you receive a response from the IOA?"

They'd made another appeal this time centering on the fact that Melanie was in danger anywhere else in Pegasus if her identity became known. Focusing on the fact that Atlantis was the safest home for her.  
That had been three weeks ago.

Richard nodded as he set the tablet down and pushed his glasses up his nose. "Yes, they have not been as prompt as they usually are."

"That could be good though right?"Jennifer asked as she absently fidgeted with her wedding ring. "They could be….."

A knock on the door interrupted her as John slid in closing the door behind him. "Sorry, transporter four was down had to take the stairs."

"It's alright, Colonel."Woosley replied as he glanced at Sheppard who was still clad in blue sweat pants and a gray Air Force t-shirt. "I appreciate both of you coming at such short notice."

John met his wife's anxious gaze as he reached over and took her hand in his. "I assume this is about Melanie."

Richard picked up the tablet once more and skimmed through the IOA's response once more to make sure he had read it right.

"I'm afraid the news is not good."

Jennifer tightened her grip on John's hand as she felt the color drain from her face.

"They turned us down."She surmised in a whisper.

"On what basis?"John asked angrily as he leaned forward reaching for the tablet.

Woosley held up a hand stopping John's movement. "Let me rephrase…..the news is not ideal."

"Mr. Woosley, please."Jennifer pleaded not being able to take the not knowing much longer.

Richard met her gaze his expression softening. "Dr. Sheppard, they agree that the baby is in danger and have granted your request for adoption……however it's on the condition that you and the baby return to Earth."


	24. Chapter 24

No you're not seeing things. :) Two chapters back to back. Tissue alert for this one! :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Notes and Summary: See part one

"Mr. Woosley, please."Jennifer pleaded not being able to take the not knowing much longer.

Richard met her gaze his expression softening. "Dr. Sheppard, they agree that the baby is in danger and have granted your request for adoption……however it's on the condition that you and the baby return to Earth."

Jennifer was sure she hadn't heard right. They couldn't grant a dream only to snatch it away at the same time?

"Without John?"

Woosley nodded reluctantly. "Yes, Colonel Sheppard is to remain here."

"Like hell."John spat.

"Colonel."Woosley began.

"I'm not following their logic."John stated as he stood and began to pace ignoring his wife's restraining hand. "Melanie's safe here…..we have the shield, we're able to cloak, weapons that McKay can modify anyway we need, hell we've got Ronon…."

"I attempted to argue that."

"Not well enough."John countered as he paused behind his chair gripping the back of it. He'd gotten so accustomed to the idea of adopting Melanie that in his mind she was already his daughter. The thought of her not being a part of his family made his heart constrict.

Jennifer leaned forward. "Atlantis is our home, Mr. Woosley. We want to raise Melanie here."

Richard set the tablet down and took off his glasses. "They don't see that as an option."

"Why?"John asked his voice so encased in anger that it nearly imitated Ronon's trademark growl.

"Pegasus is too valuable. The IOA needs Atlantis to have a military leader who isn't distracted or vulnerable….their words. In order for peace to eventually come to Pegasus…"

"Eventual peace?! What mission briefs have they been reading?!"John shouted then took a deep breath and lowered his voice "The Wraith have been fighting each other more than us. Michael's dead. The coalition has been gaining allies we haven't heard from the Genii in months."

"All valid points, Colonel."Woosley agreed. "But to the IOA we are still a target to any new threat that comes along."

"So they expect me to give up my family for Pegasus?"John asked bitterly with a shake of his head. He didn't mention how many sacrifices the expedition had already made.

"In their eyes you're too valuable to the success of peace in this galaxy and ours."

"I won't be that success without them."John argued his voice rising a bit once again. "Coming home to them helps me go out there every day."

Jennifer's heart melted and she felt the tears she'd been holding back break free at John's words. She reached back for one of his hands and took it in hers, squeezing it.

"I wish there was another way."Woosley replied sadly. "But if you accept the adoption Jennifer and the baby must return to Earth….they were very firm on that condition. They see Atlantis as the gatekeeper for Earth….if Atlantis falls the enemy will have access to Earth The IOA sees the only way that success can continue is with you as the military leader, Colonel Sheppard. You have the strongest gene to defend the city."

"How long…."Jennifer asked her voice breaking forcing her to try again. "How long do we have to make a decision?"

Richard steeled himself for the onslaught. "Seventy-two hours. There's an open position for Jennifer at the SGC."

Unable to control her emotions any longer Jennifer rose to her feet. John reached for his wife but Jennifer ducked away and opened the door. She disappeared through the control room ignoring the concerned looks from the techs.

Richard jumped as the chair John had been sitting on crashed to the floor landing on its side.

Face flushed John opened his mouth to say something but quickly thought better of it and shut it.

He turned and stalked out of the office without another word. He headed in the direction his wife had gone.

John had a pretty good idea of where she'd be.

********

Jennifer moved blindly through the familiar corridors. Memories and emotions nearly overwhelming her as she ran.  
Tears flowed freely down her face.

Jennifer had first wanted to go to Teyla's and pick Melanie up. Hold the little girl close and never let her go.  
But then common sense had worked its way into the whirlwind, however briefly and Jennifer realized that Melanie would only be upset seeing her this upset.

Jennifer had to calm down first.  
How could she when her life and family were crumbling?  
Everything she and John had worked so hard to build.  
Everything they'd fought so hard to protect.

Catching her breath against the sobs Jennifer found herself on the balcony that had become she and John's hideaway.  
Where they could shut everything out and just be them.

The wind whipping at her hair Jennifer leaned against the railing looking down at the city. The beautiful image blurred as the tears started again.

How could she possibly choose between her husband and the baby she had already come to think of as her daughter?  
It wasn't fair…..it just wasn't.  
After all the good she and John had done?  
After all the good the Atlantis expedition had done?

John had already lost so much….how could they expect him to sacrifice his happiness as well?  
To sacrifice their happiness?

Suddenly arms encircled her waist and Jennifer let out a noise that was somewhere between a choked sob and a squeak. Her husband's familiar scent comforted her and Jennifer turned in John's arms melting into his soothing embrace.

"Ssssh, angel."John whispered his own voice husky and thick with emotion. "I'll fix this. I promise…."

The tears slowing finally Jennifer raised her head meeting John's intense gaze.

"I-it's not fixable….."Jennifer replied through sniffles. "You or Melanie…..I love you both…."

John swallowed the lump in his throat as he brushed a blonde strand away from his wife's face. More than anything he hated to see her cry…..it killed him to see the tears.

John cupped Jennifer's face with her hands gently wiping away the tears.

"Have I broken a promise yet, angel?"John asked quietly barely audible above the wind.

Jennifer shook her head.

"Trust me."John whispered as he pulled her close wrapping Jennifer in a tight embrace. "We've got seventy-two hours to fight this. I'm not letting you go…..either of you."

Jennifer buried her head against her husband's chest one hand balled against the grey t-shirt he wore.

More than anything she wanted to believe him.  
She desperately wanted to believe that their family would pull through this.  
They'd earned that, hadn't they?

John stared down at the city he'd come to love as his wife's sobs stopped. He gently rubbed Jennifer's back as he watched Atlantis fade into early evening.  
Atlantis and the Ancients had earned his respect over the years.

John had always known he'd give his life to protect the city and his family that lived with in it.  
Now though John realized there were certain things he just wouldn't and couldn't give up.  
They could take his life in the name of Atlantis but he'd be damned if they took his family.


	25. Chapter 25

Possible tissue alert ahead :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Summary and notes: see part one

Teyla instantly knew something was wrong the moment she opened the door. She had heard it in her friend's voices over the radio.  
Now as soon as she saw Jennifer's red rimmed eyes Teyla heart broke.

"What is it?"Teyla asked quietly as the Sheppards stepped into her quarters. She saw their gazes look for Melanie. "She is asleep."

Silently Jennifer moved past Teyla into the smaller room where the children slept. She paused in the doorway content for the moment to watch Melanie and Torren.

"John?"Teyla prompted as she looked away from Jennifer and back to the man before her.

"IOA gave us an ultimatum."John replied quietly as he leaned back against the wall. He watched as Jennifer moved farther into the children's room and stopped by Melanie's crib

"I do not understand."

John sighed as he scrubbed a hand over his face before meeting Teyla's concerned gaze."They granted the adoption but only if Jennifer returns to Earth."

Teyla's eyes widened. "That does not make sense."

"Gets better."John stated bitterly. "If she doesn't go back to Earth, Melanie goes to the nearest suitable home."

"Why?"

"They're inhuman is why."Jennifer replied angrily her voice never rising. "We have seventy-two hours….no….I have seventy-two hours….."

John crossed over to his wife and pulled her into an embrace. "Not you, angel, us. We've got time to fight this."

Jennifer pulled away from John, hesitating a moment before turning to Teyla. "Teyla, do you mind keeping her for the night? I don't want her upset…..there's so much…."

Teyla pulled her friend into a hug. "As long as you need. If there's anything else…."

Jennifer stepped back fresh tears beginning as she squeezed Teyla's arm. "Thank you."

John placed an arm around his wife's waist and they quietly left.

Teyla watched them go worry in her dark eyes.

**********

Hours later John woke to find the space next to him empty. He glanced at the clock to find it was almost one in the morning. He hadn't intended to fall asleep but exhaustion must've finally caught up and won.

After leaving Teyla's they'd returned home and fallen almost instantly into bed. He'd held her while she cried, rocking Jen, kissing the tears away. They hadn't talked much, each lost in their own thoughts.

Now John rose quietly from the bed. He still had on the work out clothes from the day before. He padded barefoot through the main room, searching. After a moment John saw the balcony door was open and he stepped out onto it.

He found Jennifer sitting on the rocking chair they'd borrowed from Teyla. His wife had moved it outside once they'd realized how much Melanie had enjoyed the sound of the waves.  
How much it had helped to get her to sleep.

"Angel?"John called softly as he moved to the front of the chair thinking she was asleep. Instead he found bright hazel eyes staring back at him, red rimmed and puffy.

Silently Jennifer scooted over allowing her husband enough room to sit. John sat down and pulled Jennifer into an embrace. It was only then that he noticed the tiny brown teddy bear she was holding.

"How long have you been up?"

Jennifer shook her head as she snuggled back against John. "Couldn't sleep….well I did briefly….kept having dreams….."

John's heart broke at the sadness in her voice as he tightened his hold resting his head on her left shoulder. "Angel…."

Jennifer looked down at the small bear. The toy had become one of Melanie's favorites. "In the dreams….I'd made the wrong choice…..and she suffered…."

John turned his wife gently so she was facing him. He tenderly cupped her face in his hands.

"Listen to me, angel…..we'll get through this…..I promise. I'm going to get in touch with O'Neill….they owe us….all of us….we've saved both universes at least a couple times…"

Jennifer sniffed as she looped her right hand through John's arms to touch his right cheek. She couldn't picture her life without him and didn't want to endure any time apart. But the more she thought of the infant sleeping in Teyla's quarters things began to become clear….no matter how painful.

She took a deep breathe before saying one of the hardest things she'd ever had to say.

"John…..I think I'm going to take Melanie home…..she'll have a chance….."

Jennifer searched her husband's face waiting for his reaction. She felt his hands drop away and his body go stiff. His brown eyes flashed briefly to green and the turmoil of emotions there almost made Jennifer change her mind.

"John?"Jennifer whispered it killed her to see him hurt. That was the last thing she wanted to do but the IOA had backed her into a corner.

Sheppard found he couldn't breathe. He disentangled himself from Jennifer and walked to the far end of the balcony and rested his arms against the railing. It felt like his whole world was crashing down around him.  
Everything he loved was slipping away.

He didn't know if he could handle the separation. Not seeing Jen and Melanie every day even if he knew they were safe.  
It was selfish John knew…..but he'd earned some happiness hadn't he?

Jennifer unfolded herself from the chair leaving the bear on the seat as she walked slowly towards her husband. Her heart broke seeing the anguish on his face, the hurt.  
Before she could say anything John turned to face her.

"I thought you trusted me, angel?"

Jennifer reached for John's right hand but he backed up his hands gripping the railing hard.

"I do."Jennifer replied tearfully. "More than anyone."

"You're not giving me a chance to fight this….there's half a dozen favors I can pull in."

"What if somebody comes after her while we fight the IOA?"Jennifer asked as she folded her arms protectively across her chest.

"You don't think I can protect her?"John replied huskily his voice at the breaking point.

"You know that's not true."Jennifer whispered fresh tears starting again. "There are just too many unknowns, John…..what if you're off world and somebody comes?"

"There's no intel to believe anybody knows she's alive, angel."John countered his heart telling him he was losing this battle.

"I-I can't take that chance, John….I just can't….."

John reached for her. "Angel…."

"I'm sorry."Jennifer whispered as she turned and disappeared back into their quarters.


	26. Chapter 26

Short but new. :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Notes and summary: see part one

An early morning jog didn't have the same affect it usually did for John. He stopped on the south pier to catch his breath.  
The sun had just crested the horizon causing color to splash everywhere. He could feel the city start to hum to life.

John leaned against the railing and stared out at the waves. He had to leave on a mission at eight and that was the last thing in the world he wanted to do right now.  
Not with everything a mess.

He'd tried to talk to Jen after her announcement but she'd retreated to Teyla's.

Not for the first time John cursed the IOA for putting them in this position. He'd sent another video message to O'Neill before he left on his run. John knew O'Neill had a lot of pull when it came to the SGC but the IOA was a different animal.

The sunlight bounced off John's wedding ring drawing his attention. He swallowed hard…..he'd promised Jen happiness and forever………

Until they'd become involved John had never put much thought into fate. Lately though it definitely seemed like something was working against them.  
Not giving them a chance.

John wasn't sure if he could face going back to empty quarters day after day. Not being able to watch Melanie grow up….  
Not holding Jen every night….

John sighed…..since Jen had left he'd thought about turning in his resignation more than once. He knew the IOA he knew they'd come up with another way to keep him on Atlantis……Atlantis was too important to them…..

Footsteps from the left caused John to look away from the waves. Lorne wearing gray sweats and running shoes slowed to a stop next to him.

"Thought I was the only one up this early."Evan greeted with a smile. "You eaten yet?"

John shook his head as he turned to face Lorne. "Jen hasn't talked to you, has she?"

Evan frowned with concern. "No, I got back late last night….what's going on?"

"She's going home."John replied quietly his voice barely audible above the waves.

Evan was sure he hadn't heard right. "What?"

"IOA backed us into a corner."John explained as he ran a hand through his wind blown hair. "They approved Melanie's adoption but only if Jen takes her back to Earth."

"Unbelievable."Evan replied with a shake of his head. "You're married….it's not like…."

"They think it'll compromise my command decisions if she and the baby remain here."

"They have no clue about what it's like out here."Evan muttered before meeting his C.O.'s troubled gaze. "I'll talk to them."

John smiled briefly but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Appreciate it….but do me a favor?"

"Name it."

"Talk to my wife…..maybe she'll listen to you."John stated as he looked back at the ocean."They gave us three days to make a decision but she's not taking it….not letting me fight it…..she's scared……"

"I'll do what I can."Evan promised. "Do you know where she is?"

"Teyla's."Sheppard replied just as his com beeped.

"McKay to Sheppard."

"Go ahead."

"Jackson got back to me on the language we found in the cave….going back and forth we've been able to translate some of it."

John exchanged a glance with Lorne. "Anything on Melanie?"

"No mention of her yet but we may have found the Janus connection."

"On my way. Sheppard out."

*********

Jennifer flashed Teyla a grateful look as the Athosian pressed a mug of hot tea into the young doctor's hands.

"Thank you."

"It is no trouble."Teyla acknowledged with a sad smile. "I just wish I could do more."

"You've helped more than you realize by just listening."Jennifer replied as her gaze drifted back to the smaller room where the children still slept. She and Teyla had moved out to the balcony once the sun had risen.

"I have a mission in a few hours but you may stay as long as you need."

"Thank you."Jennifer whispered as she stood and leaned against the doorway that separated the balcony from the main room.

"Are you hungry?"

Jennifer shook her head. "No….I'll watch them if you want to grab something."

Teyla placed a supportive hand on her friend's arm. "I will return shortly."

Jennifer nodded as Teyla moved through her quarters to the main door. She activated it and both women were surprised to see Evan Lorne standing in the hall.

"Major."Teyla greeted warmly. "A pleasant surprise."

Evan nodded his blue eyes tracking back to his best friend. "I'm sorry I would've used the com but I was close by thought I might convince the Doc here to eat something."

Jennifer could tell from the tone of her friend's voice that he knew about her leaving. She could see the worry and concern in his eyes. She appreciated it but the last thing she wanted was to reopen the wound…..everything was still fresh from John….she didn't have the energy to go through it again.

"Thanks, Evan, but I'm not hungry."

Jennifer didn't miss the worried glance that was exchanged between Teyla and Evan as Teyla stepped out into the hall.

Teyla looked back at Jennifer as Evan moved into the room. "Jennifer, I will be back shortly."

"Okay."Jennifer acknowledged as her friend left leaving her and Evan alone.

Evan folded his arms across his chest as he studied Jen. He didn't like at all the red rimmed and puffy eyes or how pale she was.

"Why are you giving up so easily?"

Jennifer shook her head as she retreated to the balcony. "Nothing about this is easy, Evan. Nothing."


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry guys for the long delay on this. Real life has been busy.

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller, Lorne/Keller friendship  
Note and summary: See part one

Evan folded his arms across his chest as he studied Jen. He didn't like at all the red rimmed and puffy eyes or how pale she was.

"Why are you giving up so easily?"

Jennifer shook her head as she retreated to the balcony. "Nothing about this is easy, Evan. Nothing."

Evan followed. "Jen…."

"I want to stay, Evan."Jennifer whispered as she looked out at the water. "This was the only way to keep my family together."

Even as she said it Jennifer knew how ironic it sounded. How backwards this was.

Lorne took a step forward and gently touched her left shoulder. "I know the IOA have you guys in a corner. Take the three days….they owe John….hell they owe both of you."

Jennifer felt her resolve crumble. She didn't want to be away from John. She didn't want to leave the city that had become her home. The IOA didn't realize just how safe Atlantis was….more than anything she wanted to raise Melanie here. If they went back to Earth there'd be rules and regulations….medical tests and God knows what else. She didn't want to put their daughter through that.

Raising her head Jennifer met Evan's concerned gaze. "I'm lucky to have you as a best friend."

"Jen…."

Jennifer reached out and squeezed his right hand. "I'll stay….at least until the deadline."

Relief washed over Evan as a smile split across his face. "It'll work out."

The young doctor's gaze drifted to the small room where the children slept "It has too."

Evan slung an arm around Jennifer's shoulders drawing her into a brief hug. "The IOA is stupid but I don't think they're that stupid….they need Atlantis and Atlantis needs experienced people out here. If I had a nickel for every rookie that washed out…."

A genuine smile lit up Jennifer's eyes as she laughed. "You'd buy a share in the San Francisco Giants."

"More than a share."Lorne corrected happy to see her smile. "Call your husband….I'll go grab us some breakfast."

"Evan."Jennifer called halting her friend in the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Evan nodded before turning and leaving Teyla's quarters.

As Jennifer reached to activate her com she wished she had Evan's faith. It seemed like every time she and John got close to having a bit of uninterrupted happiness Pegasus stepped in and threw in a monkey wrench.

They'd already weathered a lot…..Jennifer could only hope that they withstood this test as well.

*********

It wasn't often these days that John got Rodney McKay riled. It'd been an undertone between the two of them from the start.  
Who could annoy the other.  
Who could win the argument.  
Who could win the best comic book debate first?

Now as John leaned against the right wall of Rodney's lab with Zelenka as the only witness he wanted to hear the scientist say it.  
Just once.

"So the Scooby wall is definitely Janus's work?"Sheppard prompted earning a glare from his friend from over the top of the laptop.

Radek nodded as he pushed his glasses farther up his nose. "Yes most definetely. This Scooby wall as you call it matches all of Janus's…."

"Now he's got you saying it!"Rodney growled as he moved the laptop from his lap to the desk before standing and glaring at the Czech.

Zelenka blinked at his colleague. "It is an accurate descrip….."

"It is not a Sco….."Rodney countered then broke off at the wide grin that crossed John's face as the Colonel leaned forward. "Janus was a genius among the Ancients and that's saying something. I will not have his work compared to a St. Bernard!"

"Great Dane."John corrected with a barely concealed smile. Harassing Rodney was a good distraction from what was eating at him….what he couldn't fix. It'd been painful not to see Jennifer this morning….not to hold his wife in his arms....he didn't know how he was going to get through this separation.

"Whatever."Rodney grumbled as he turned his attention back to the laptop. "From what Jackson translated and Zelenka and I have theorized it's definitely possible that Janus lived there for a period of time after he was banished. It would explain the two different labs….."

"Good work, Rodney."John complimented just as his com beeped. "Let me know as soon as you figure out anything on that village."

John activated his com. "Sheppard, go ahead."

"It's me."Jennifer replied quietly. "Do you have a few minutes? We need to talk…."

John tried not to get his hopes up….just the fact that she was talking to him was a good sign…

"Anything for you, Angel…you know that. You still at Teyla's?"

"Yes….she's agreed to watch Melanie a little longer."

"I'll be there in ten."Sheppard replied as he left the lab. There was one more thing he could do to test the waters…see where they were. "I love you."

Jennifer blinked back tears as she looked down at Melanie who had just woken from her nap. "I love you too."

John smiled and for the first time in nearly twenty-four hours his heart had lightened. They had a lot of things to work out still….a lot of unknowns. But as long as Jennifer hadn't completely pushed him away….as long as he still had her…

"On my way, angel. Sheppard out."

Jennifer glanced up to find Evan in the doorway tray in hand. "Rain check on breakfast?"

Evan grinned as he set the tray on a small table. "You're buying."

"Deal."

Evan walked over and picked up one of Melanie's stuffed animals that had fallen. He tucked the pink rabbit in the crook of Melanie's left arm.

Lorne looked over at Teyla and smiled. "I'll see you ladies later. Have a safe mission, Teyla."

The Athosian returned his smile as Evan reached the door. "You as well, Major."

"Bye, Ev."Jen called as the door closed behind him.

"I am glad you are staying."Teyla commented as she picked Torren up.

Jennifer nodded. "I just wish the IOA would give us another option….that everything wasn't so black and white to them."

Teyla lightly touched her friend's right arm. "John will find a way."

The door chimed and Teyla moved to answer it. As John entered the room Jennifer took a deep breathe and met her husband's gaze.  
She expected to find hurt there….anger.  
There was none.

Only love as he reached for her and took Melanie into his arms.

Jennifer melted into his one armed embrace as she whispered. "I'm sorry….I…."

Teyla retreated to the other room smiling and humming softly to her son as she gathered a few of his toys.

John kissed Jennifer then pulled back and rested a hand against her cheek "Don't be sorry, angel….I just need you to trust me…..let me fix this…."

Jennifer nodded not trusting her voice as she looked down at the baby in John's arms.

With his free hand John lifted his wife's chin. He searched her expression not wanting to ask the next question but desperately needing to know.

"Angel….does that mean you're staying?"John asked his voice husky and thick with emotion.

"Yes."Jennifer replied tearfully. "I-I don't want to leave, John….it was the hardest thing to tell you….earlier….I'm so scared we'll lose her….."

Tenderly John wiped the tears away from her cheeks. "We won't….I promise angel…no matter what….you two are my family….more important than anything. I'll fix this…even if I have to camp outside the IOA's offices."

Jennifer laughed at the mental image and Melanie echoed with a small giggle as she reached for John's finger.

"We've got time."John promised as he smiled down at the baby before passing Melanie back to Jennifer. "I sent another message to O'Neill this morning….give him a chance to argue our case."

Jennifer nodded as she sat down suddenly exhausted. "I thought I could leave….but I can't….if they force me….if…"

John crouched down next to his wife as he shook his head. "It won't come to that."

"But…."

John squeezed Jennifer's free hand. "Trust me, angel….in the end they need Atlantis to succeed and with Sam gone their options are slim. Woosley's good but he still has a lot to learn about Pegasus. The IOA will negotiate."

"I want to believe that."Jennifer replied as she met John's gaze. "But with our luck…"

John shook his head. "We're due for a change in that department."

Jennifer smiled as John took her free hand and pulled her into a standing position. "I've got an hour or so before we the next mission. Come on, I'll take you two home."

"Teyla."Jennifer called and the Athosian leader poked her head out of the doorway. "Thank you for everything."

Teyla nodded as she looked from one friend to the other and noted that things had calmed."It is no trouble. Melanie is welcome any time. Torren enjoys her company and I do as well."

John nodded his thanks as he slipped an arm around Jennifer's waist as they left.

Teyla watched them leave for a moment as she sent off a silent prayer. The Atlantis Expedition had more than it's share of sadness over the years.  
John Sheppard taking the brunt of that.  
Her friend deserved to be happy and Teyla vowed to do whatever she could to help make that happen.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller. Lorne/Keller friendship  
Notes and summary: See part one

Leaving for this mission had been harder than most. John had lingered as long as he could in their quarters.  
Knowing it was only a two day mission didn't help matters.

Shifting Melanie to her left arm Jennifer reached up and lightly touched John's face. "Be careful."

John leaned in to kiss her as he said. "Always, angel."

After they broke apart John took one of Melanie's small hands in his. He was still amazed at how much of a bond had formed in such a short time.

"Don't let her do anything interesting until I get back."

Jennifer laughed. "I'll do my best."

John returned her smile as he backed towards the door. "I mean we don't know how fast she'll grow…she could take her first step while I'm gone."

Melanie giggled and Jennifer shook her head. "She's not even to crawling stage yet."

"She's a Pegasus Princess, angel, you never know. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Jennifer raised one of Melanie's hands to wave. "Say Bye."

The door hissed open behind John as he waved at his adoptive daughter.  
There had to be a way to keep her here…to keep her safe.

"Bye, Princess."John stated softly. His gaze rested on his wife's once more before he turned and left.

**********

Some days Radek didn't know why he bothered.  
Then other days when Rodney came up with a way to save them from potential disaster he knew why.

Why he put up with the insults and grousing.  
Because deep down Radek knew Rodney McKay was a decent man.

Zelenka placed the tray of food on the desk next to the astrophysicist. He picked up his own plate before moving back to his own work station.

"Rodney, you may want to eat that before it gets cold."

McKay didn't look up but his hand twitched towards a piece of toast. "Not hungry."

Radek smiled. "It has been proven that one can not live on coffee alone."

"I'm working on contradicting that."

"Eat. You have a few minutes."Zelenka prompted not missing the fact that Rodney's fingers grasped the piece of toast and pulled it towards him.

"No time."McKay stated as he glanced at the computer's clock. Dial out in less than ten minutes.

Standing Rodney put the piece of toast in his mouth as he grabbed his jacket. He picked up his backpack and tablet and left the lab.

Radek shook his head, muttered something in Czech before turning his attention back to his work.

********

It was nearly midnight by the time Jennifer returned to her quarters. She thanked Marie for watching Melanie.

"Anytime."Marie replied as she left. "Get some rest."

"I'll try."Jennifer assured her friend as she moved towards Melanie's crib. She was beyond exhausted. Emotionally and physically. Her normal twelve hour shift had turned into almost sixteen.

SGA-9 and ten had run into an unfriendly native population on MSV-227 and there had been a heavy fire fight. Multiple surgeries fortunately no casualties.

It was shifts like those that Jennifer couldn't help but think of John. She knew one day it'd be inevitable that he'd come back hurt. He had many times before they were married. She had hoped her luck wouldn't rub off on him and so far it hadn't.

Jennifer leaned over Melanie's crib and watched the little girl sleep. She wasn't sure if she could endure watching her husband be operated on.  
That thought had entered her mind a lot today as she watched young men and women fight for their lives as she stitched and spliced organs and skin back together.

Melanie stirred as Jennifer pulled the blanket up around the baby. She lightly rested a hand on Melanie's head before retreating to the bathroom.

Jennifer stripped out of her sweaty clothes and dumped them on the floor. She grabbed a clean pair of pj's and put them on. After finishing her nightly routine Jennifer turned the bathroom light off and collapsed onto the bed.

Sleep overtook Jennifer as soon as her head hit the pillow….not even having time to pull the covers over her.

********

John Sheppard stifled a yawn as he glanced at the setting red sun. As much as he enjoyed not being shot at on missions this one he wished he could leave in Teyla's hands. The two day mission had been a meet and greet with a culture Teyla thought might have some information on the murdered villagers and Melanie's background.

As always before they'd gotten to the question and answer part they'd had to go through the ritual ceremony section. Luckily this time there was no eating of strange things or reptiles. But it'd taken all afternoon and wasn't looking like the ceremony was ending any time soon. Teyla had already accepted several gifts, worn a ceremonial headdress and been given a warrior staff made of wood with metal tips.

John was almost at the point of asking her if she'd been deemed leader yet when Teyla looked his direction and smiled. He relaxed at that. The smile meant things were going smoothly, that these people were on the up and up.

"You awake?"John asked Ronon with a grin as the Satedan stood to his left leaning against a white pillar.

"Think so."Dex acknowledged as he pushed away and stretched. "Wonder how long the night is here?"

"Six Earth hours."Rodney replied automatically. His tablet rested between his hands but his attention wasn't on it. "Temp should drop also."

"Good."John commented as he wiped sweat off his forehead with the back of his right hand. The planet the natives called Xela was almost swamp-like. Not quite Dagobah but hot, sticky and with lots of weird vegetation. The clearing the village was in was large but a canopy of spidery trees overhung covering ninety percent.

"I think we might be getting up to the food part."McKay pointed out as he gestured to a few middle aged women bringing wooden bowls and plates to two large, long tables at the opposite end of the clearing from Teyla and the leaders.

"When aren't you hungry?"John teased as he took a step forward trying to get circulation back to his feet.

"A brain like mine takes lots of….."

"Colonel."Teyla called as she moved towards them. "We have been given a meal in our honor."

"Always a plus."Sheppard replied. "Unless there's some kind of strange eating ritual we don't know about it."

Teyla shook her head as she handed the staff to Ronon. "That part I believe has passed."

"Nice look by the way."Rodney commented with a smirk as he reached out to touch the feather and bead headdress.

"I remember one you had to wear."John interjected.

Rodney glared. "That was not supposed to be brought up again."

"Pink wasn't it?"Ronon added with a smile.

"Had silver earnings too."Sheppard stated side stepping away from McKay as he raised a hand.

"Ornaments!"Rodney corrected adamantly. "There's a difference!"

"Sure."John said with a wide smile as he remembered that mission. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Teyla gently patted Rodney on the left shoulder just as one of the leaders approached. "The meal is ready."

"Thank you."Teyla acknowledged.

The dark skinned male smiled as he turned. "This way."

"At least I didn't have to wear a dress."Rodney muttered as he followed Teyla with John stepping in behind.

"It was not a dress."

"What quacks like a duck."Rodney countered with a smile.

John's eyes narrowed. "It was more in the kilt category."

"Sure."

Teyla laughed as the group settled around the head of the table. The leaders settled in next to them and the rest of the villagers followed suit.

As the meal progressed John felt himself getting restless. He hadn't wanted to leave Atlantis with the adoption deadline so pressing. But when he'd heard the details of the mission John thought it'd help. Help convince the IOA that Melanie was safe on Atlantis.  
Safe with him.

The IOA dealt with facts and figures.  
If John could get them the right information it might just tilt the scales in their favor.

"You are quiet."Teyla commented as they were well into the fourth course.

John met her concerned gaze. "Just thinking about Melanie."

Teyla smiled. "You are a wonderful father."

John returned her smile. "I never thought I'd be good at it. I enjoy spending time with her. I can't wait to teach her stuff….to watch Jenn tuck her in at night…read her stories."

Teyla lightly covered John's right hand with hers.

"I feel like I'm failing her right off the bat."John continued softly

"It will work out."

John nodded as he withdrew his hand. He glanced down at the elders before turning his attention back to Teyla.

"Did you figure out which of them would be the best one to talk to?"

"Kasim told me that he knew of an ailing elder who often told the children stories."

"Sounds like a plan to me."


	29. Chapter 29

I think my Muse has finally sorted this one out. Don't everybody freak out from this chapter…I promise there will be a happy fluffy ever after ending…always do. Just have to have a little fun whumping John along the way. :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Notes: Many thanks to Nika and Sobz for being a sounding board

As deep of a sleep as she'd been in Jennifer Sheppard wasn't sure what had awoken her. She listened but did not hear Melanie crying.  
Yawning Jennifer opened her eyes and stretched. She should check on her anyway just to be certain.

Glancing at the clock Jennifer realized she'd only slept a few hours. Padding barefoot into the living room a smile crossed Jennifer's face as she saw Melanie fast asleep. One tiny hand clutched to the small brown bear John had given her.

The blanket had fallen off and Jennifer pulled it back up around the infant. As she stood a flash of light caught Jennifer's attention.  
She looked around the darkened quarters with a frown.

The young doctor didn't have the same honed instincts as her husband or Evan. But something was telling her to move.  
Something was screaming at her that things were about to go bad.

Snatching Melanie up on her arms Jennifer moved quickly away from the crib. Unfortunately it wasn't quick enough.  
The flash of light she'd seen earlier had reappeared less than two feet from them.  
Blocking the path to the door.

With a shaking hand Jennifer reached for her com and mentally kicked herself when she realized she'd taken it off before falling asleep.

Sensing Jennifer's tension Melanie began to scream.

Racing for the bedroom Jennifer nearly tripped over her own discarded shoes as she slid around the bed.

Her hand had just landed on the com piece when she saw the green light had followed them and was now hovering in the bedroom doorway.

"Not good."Jennifer muttered her heart beating triple time as her fingers fought to put the com over her right ear.

Not good being an understatement.  
Not good that some alien ship had broken Atlantis's defense shield.  
Not good that said ship was searching for her daughter.  
Not good that the city's alarms hadn't gone off yet.

"Sheppard to Woosley."Jennifer said shakily as she backed towards the left corner of the room.

A sleepy voice replied back. "Go ahead though I'm sure you're aware of what time it is."

Just as Woosley's sarcastic retort came through the city wide alarms finally activated.  
Whatever defenses the ship was using to hide were finally compromised enough to be detected.

"Dr. Sheppard?"Woosley prompted with concern when she didn't answer.

"There's….."

That was the only word Jennifer was able to say before another beam of green light suddenly appeared next to her.  
It flickered once and an alien could be briefly seen.  
Long enough for Jennifer to see it was tall and dark green or brown in color.  
Absolutely no humanoid features that she could see.

Through her fear Jennifer could make out other voices over the com now.

She couldn't respond.  
Couldn't make her feet move.

The light flashed again and suddenly Melanie was ripped away.

"No!"Jennifer yelled as she dove for where the alien had been.

If felt like she'd hit a wave of electricity.  
And went through it.  
Her whole body felt like it was on fire.  
Jennifer's vision faded just before she crashed hard into the wall.

**********

SGA-2's mission had ended early.  
They'd stepped back onto Atlantis and into complete chaos.  
Alarms going off everywhere.  
Defense shields failing.

Evan had barely made it out of the Gateroom and up the stairs before Woosely ordered them to Jennifer's quarters.  
Only explanation given an unknown alien presence had compromised the city's defenses.

There could only be one reason.  
Melanie.

Without a look back at his team Evan had taken off at a dead run. The transporters had been agonizingly slow even though he knew they were the same speed they always were.

Jennifer's bad luck was a running joke on Atlantis.  
Now as the transporter doors finally slid open Evan was praying that her bad luck would hold off.

They reached the right hallway and were three doors down when Jennifer's scream pierced the air.

Evan's heart constricted at the sound and knew Melanie was gone or worse.  
He was too late to help the little girl he'd thought of as a niece but maybe just maybe he could protect his best friend.

Reaching the Sheppards's quarters Evan raised his P90 and fired at the control panel.  
There wasn't time to enter the override code.  
The panel died with a strangled beep and the door opened partway.

Matthews and Connors instantly shoved it the rest of the way open.

"Oh God."Matthews whispered as they stepped inside weapons raised.

"Damn it!"Evan cursed as he saw Jennifer's prone form against the far wall and the empty crib.

Too late.  
Too late to help either one.

As Evan reached Jennifer's side he dimly heard Connors call for a med team. With a shaky hand Evan searched for a pulse.  
He didn't want to think….couldn't think that he might have lost her. Not after everything.

A sluggish beat slid past his fingers and Evan ducked his head not wanting his team to see the tears that were threatening to flow.

"Sir?"Matthews asked anxiously as he knelt next to his C.O.

Evan nodded as he cleared his throat. "She's alive."

**********

The Elder named Jilin had a large hut on the far side of the village closest to the river. It was early evening as SGA-1 followed Kasim through the village.  
As promised the sweltering heat had died down with the setting sun.

Rodney was almost wishing he'd brought a heavier jacket. They were accustomed to planetary temperature swings but sometimes the gear doesn't match up to what you need.  
No matter how well you pack.

The scientist huddled deeper into his jacket and pulled out his tablet.  
As he did he activated the program that held what little they knew on Melanie.  
It also contained the descriptions of the village and the people who'd been murdered protecting her.  
And whatever scans he'd been able to salvage from the labs before they blew.

All in all it added up to precious little.

Rodney wasn't as enthused as the others that this elder held the missing pieces of the puzzle.

But then he'd been wrong before.  
Not that he'd admit that.

With a weary sigh McKay trudged behind the others as they passed the last of the smaller huts.

*********

Evan, Matthews, Connors and Woosley huddled just inside the infirmary doorway.  
Each of them riveted on the scene before them.

Watching as Sokun and his team fought to save Jennifer's life.

Woosley had ordered Evan to inform John. However Evan had hesitated. He didn't want to face John without knowing Jennifer's fate.  
Her condition had deteriorated during transport to the infirmary.  
Jennifer's body had started to seize and convulse.  
Sokun hadn't been able to stabilize her.

"Stay with us, Jen."Evan whispered as his right hand balled into a fist. "Please."

If it was one thing Jennifer had proven since her time on Atlantis it was that she was a survivor jinx or not.  
Evan knew that she was fighting with everything she had.  
She'd already endured so much.

Finally Sokun turned away from Jennifer and stopped in front of Woosley.

"We've stabilized her as best we can but whatever weapon was used seems to have affected her body like a large electric shock. Her lungs are not responding on their own. Other organs may have been compromised as well but I won't know until we run more tests."

"Thank you, Doctor."Woosley replied solemnly as Sokun nodded and left.

"An attack like this should not have happened."Richard stated grimly as he turned to face Evan. "Major, I'll go with you to inform Colonel Sheppard."

Lorne shook his head. "No offense, but its better if I go alone."

Woosley looked back at the activity in the infirmary as he nodded. "Understood. Have Dr. McKay report to me as soon as he returns."

"Yes, Sir."Lorne acknowledged quietly as Woosley left.

Evan looked at his team as they stood in the open doorway. "You two get some rest."

Matthews started to protest but Lorne held up a hand.

"Things are going to get ugly once we find out who did this. I need both of you at top form….understood?"

"Yes,Sir."

Matthews and Connors departed reluctantly.

With a last look at Jennifer's still form Evan turned and headed towards the gateroom.

Five minutes later Evan watched the familiar chevrons lock. This wasn't the first time he'd had to tell a friend bad news.  
But Evan had no idea how he was going to face John let alone tell him what he had to tell him.

How do you tell a man that his family was attacked in a place they thought the safest?

The chevrons locked and the wormhole activated.

With a heavy heart Evan stepped through the gate.


	30. Chapter 30

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller

It'd taken several minutes of repeated introductions and repeated questions but finally Jilin seemed to be on the same page as everyone else.  
To John the man appeared to be nearly ninety. His face was thin and skin pale from whatever illness he'd been fighting.  
There were dark circles under his eyes but there was a spark to them.

John sat on a wooden bench near the head of the elder's bed. Teyla stood just to his right with Kasim.  
Rodney and Ronon hovered just behind.

"Elder."Kasim prompted. "You once told us a story of a great war."

Jilin nodded. "Yes….many stories of the war."

"At this rate we'll be here for days."Rodney muttered under his breath.

John held up the picture he'd taken of Melanie's tattoo. "Jilin, do you recognize this? Can you tell me what it means?"

"Klana."

Teyla knelt next to him and John felt himself tense. Could they finally be close?

"Do you know of this Klana?"John asked Teyla.

The Athosian shook her head as she glanced back at Ronon. "No. Ronon?"

Dex shrugged. "Never heard of it."

"Klana no more."The elder stated as his eyes drifted closed.

"He's asleep."Kasim reported as he pulled the quilt up.

"Well that was helpful."Rodney commented sarcastically.

"We have a name."Sheppard replied as he stood. "That's more than we had before."

"If we knew if it was animal, mineral or…."Rodney broke off as his tablet beeped.

"What?"John asked as the group left the hut.

"Gate activation."

"I really didn't need you to say that."John groused as he raised his P90. "Just once can't we have a normal meet and greet without somebody trying to kill us?"

"Perhaps they are just travelers."Teyla suggested as they hurried through the village. "Only the ancestors of these people used the gate."

"Not likely."McKay replied as he did a double take at the data on his screen. "Receiving Lorne's IDC."

John stopped dead in his tracks his hands still gripping his weapon tightly. His mind spinning.  
Lorne was offworld.  
Woosley wouldn't have recalled him for nothing.

Cold dread inched its way up John's back before landing in a dark twisted knot in his stomach.  
Something bad had happened.  
Something that couldn't be said over a com.

A memory worked its way into John's tumbling thoughts.  
The last image he had of his wife and daughter.  
Smiling…waving goodbye.

He'd just gotten used to the idea of being a family.  
He loved both of them more than he ever imagined he could.  
If he lost either one…..or both….

John quickly squashed that train of thought not being able to imagine the possibility.  
Not wanting to believe that fate could hate them that much.

Evan stepped out of the gate and the wormhole winked out behind him. Lorne had taken four steps before SGA-1 reached him.

"Colonel."Lorne greeted solemnly. He met his commanding officer's questioning anxious gaze and decided just to say it.  
There really was no way to ease the blow.

"There was an attack."Evan reported quietly answering the unasked question.

"Crap."Rodney whispered and Teyla gasped.

"Melanie?"John asked even though he already knew she was gone. He could feel it.

Evan nodded grimly. "She was taken. A ship some how got through the shield and beamed her out. We haven't been able to track it."

"Jenn?"John inquired barely able to form the word past the large lump in his throat. He knew that his wife wouldn't have let them take Melanie without a hell of a fight. That meant she was either taken also or….

"She was hit with some kind of energy blast. Sokun has her listed as critical."

With an effort….a huge effort John shoved his emotions aside. He took the million questions that he knew no one had the answers to and locked them in a box.  
As he ordered Ronon to dial the gate John realized his hands were still clutching the P90. Lowering the weapon John tried not to look at the wedding band on his left hand.

The chevrons locked with infuriating slowness.

John stared at the gate memories and emotions assaulting him. The fingers of his right hand drifting to the wedding ring on the other.  
As much as the Colonel tried to gain control the man that was John Sheppard was torn.  
His angel needed him but so did his princess.

The wormhole stabilized and John was the first through. As he entered the gate John knew he was stepping into hell.  
That hell however he would not share alone.

Whoever was responsible for attacking his family would end up there as well.  
No matter how long it took.

*********

Being stuck in Woosley's office as soon as he got back was not in Rodney's game plan.  
He understood the chain of command.  
He understood the need for debriefs and meetings.

However this was so not the time for either.

The place Rodney needed to be was his lab.  
That was the best place he could help Melanie and Jennifer.  
Outside of the Dadedalus.

Not having anything else to work with Rodney activated his tablet. As his fingers flew he absently nodded to Woosley's questions not really hearing a word.

"Dr. McKay?"Woosley prompted as he stood behind his desk.

"Yes?"

"I asked if you had a theory of who was responsible?"

Rodney finally looked up from the tablet. "I have several and the only way I can prove them…."

Richard nodded. "Yes, go. Report every half hour. I want to know how they knew she was here."

"My guess is that we don't have as many friends as we thought we did."McKay replied as he opened the door and left.

Woosley sat heavily down in his chair knowing that McKay was probably more right than he knew.

The teams had been extra cautious when inquiring about the Princess's background. Richard shook his head sadly somebody had betrayed Atlantis and he was determined to find out who and why.


	31. Chapter 31

Apoligies for the delay. Hit a bit of writer's block and real life has been crazy.

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairing: Sheppard/Keller  
Notes and summary: see part one

John struggled to take in all the information that Sokun had just told him. Some tests on Jennifer had come back good others had not.  
Bottom line they'd never seen a weapon like what had been used and didn't know the long term affects it'd have.

Sheppard sank down into the chair next to his wife's bed. He picked up Jennifer's right hand and squeezed it to let her know he was there.  
She looked so small and frail.  
A far cry from the woman he knew she was.

"Angel."John greeted quietly his voice coming out hoarse and strained.

His gaze traveled across the IV tubes and finally to the respirator and the mask that covered Jennifer's mouth and nose.  
John swallowed hard and he felt tears begin to form and he blinked them back.

Even with all the years he'd spent with the Atlantis expedition. With all the time living and working in Pegasus John still couldn't believe this had happened.  
That his family had been attacked in his home.  
That his wife had been terrified…..  
That his daughter was somewhere in the hands of a race that had wiped out an entire village

John had to push that last thought away.  
Thinking of Melanie being harmed was too much for his overburdened soul to deal with.  
He had to believe he'd bring his daughter home.  
There was no alternative.

John clasped Jennifer's hand between both of his. He placed a light kiss on her fingers.

They'd beaten the odds Pegasus had thrown at them before.  
She'd beaten fate twice and found her way back to him.  
That had to mean something.

"I promise, angel….I'll bring our daughter home."

Sheppard's voice caught on the last word and broke. He rested his forehead briefly on their entwined hands.  
Memories were overwhelming him. Memories of their life together….of all that they still had ahead of them.

"I love you."John whispered fighting to keep it together.

Sokun and his team were far from giving up. They were the best at dealing with the unknown.  
John wasn't giving up either….not by a long shot.  
He also knew how quickly things could change.  
How devastating that change could be.  
John had too many ghosts haunting him.  
Too many people he'd let down.

A throat clearing behind caused John to turn. He found Marie standing a few feet away.

"I'm sorry but we have to take her for more tests."

John nodded and stood but his hand was still entwined with his wife's. He caressed her hand once more not wanting to let go.  
Not wanting to lose her warmth, her essence….even for a few minutes.

"We're doing everything we can."Marie stated as another nurse appeared and they moved the bed away from the wall.

"I know."Sheppard acknowledged his voice raw with emotion.

As John watched them wheel Jennifer out of the room the helplessness nearly drove him to his knees.  
He couldn't do anything to help the woman he loved.  
Not a damn thing.  
They had no leads.  
No Intel.  
The only thing they had was a murmured word from an old man.

Absently John's left hand landed on the back of the chair he'd been sitting in. He pulled it back towards the wall and sat down, out of the way.  
Resting his hands on his knees he stared blankly at the opposite wall.

He'd been in hairy combat situations and been able to compartmentalize and shove his emotions away.  
Even when a member of his team had been taken or was being hurt.

John saw his hands start to shake and he balled them into fists.  
It was starting to hit him….really hit him.  
The shock was wearing off.

His wife had nearly died protecting their daughter.  
God Melanie….

Squeezing his eyes shut John took a deep breath struggling to hold it together.  
His family was depending on him to be strong.  
Strong was the farthest thing from what he was feeling now.

A familiar sound worked its way into John's thoughts and he cursed silently. His right hand reached up and automatically activated the com unit.

"Sheppard."

He barely recognized his own voice.

"It's McKay…..I think we finally have good news. Need you down at the lab."

"Rodney….."John protested as much as he wanted the good news he couldn't leave Jennifer.

"Trust me….I got a hit on Klana."

"On my way."

John found Marie and told her where he'd be and then quickly left the infirmary.

********

"You wanted to see me?"

Richard Woosley glanced up from his computer tablet as Evan Lorne knocked on his open office door.

"Yes, Major, please come in and shut the door."

Evan closed the door before taking a seat. "You have my report….none of my team was in time to see anything."

Woosley nodded. "That's not what this is about….Dr. McKay said something earlier that was disturbing and unfortunately I think he's right."

"Sir?"

Richard leaned forward folding his hands in front of him. "I need your expertise. Outside of Colonel Sheppard you know Pegasus better than anyone. You know our allies. Work with Teyla…..somebody we trusted gave Melanie's location. This attack was too quick, too precise for somebody to have been fishing."

A cold knot began to form in Evan's stomach and twisted. He and his team had been on the forefront of trying to gather intel on Melanie. They'd been so careful to ask questions without actually asking.  
They were digging into the past after all…..looking for clues in legends, folk lore.

Evan nodded and stood. "We'll find them."

"I'm counting on that, Major."Woosley stated quietly. "If we can't trust people out here it'll be another excuse for the IOA to shut Atlantis down."

Lorne blinked there hadn't been anything in the rumor mill. "They want to shut us down? If they leave Pegasus defenseless all the progress we've made will be for nothing. Every enemy will find a way to track us home."

Woosley held up a hand. "All arguments I've made. Nothing is set in stone the IOA is just looking at budget cuts. They think with the Wraith a diminished threat that Pegasus is safer."

Lorne shook his head. "There will always be a threat."

"Let me handle the IOA."Richard replied with a nod. "You have a greenlight to gate whenever you're ready."

Evan moved towards the door and opened it. "We'll be ready in thirty."

"Watch your backs."Richard warned as Lorne paused in the doorway.

"Always do."


	32. Chapter 32

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Notes and summary: See part one

John ignored the concerned glances from colleagues as he made his way to Rodney's lab. He appreciated the concern but just didn't want to deal with a hundred questions right had to concentrate on getting a plan together. Coming up with options was keeping his mind clear…..abling him to keep the emotions in check.  
No matter how tough it was he had to think like a solider. Had to think of this like any other mission.  
If he didn't he'd go insane and that wouldn't help his family.

"What've you got, Rodney?"John asked as he stepped into the familiar lab wincing at how strained his voice sounded.

Rodney pointed to the projected image of Pegasus that was displayed on the far wall. "Even though she's not blood to you Melanie still inherited your hero complex."

"You found Melanie in the database?"

Rodney fought the urge to roll his eyes. "It's not like googling the web but yes once I put in the tip the old man gave us the pieces started to fall into place."

John watched as the image of Pegasus shifted and white and blue dots appeared overlapping the starscape.

"The blue is the territory of K'aare. They're home planet was Klana. Before the war with the Wraith they were galactic neighbors with the Ancients."

John stepped past Rodney's table nodding absently in greeting to Radek who was seated to the left of Mckay.

"They had almost even territory."John commented. "Did the Wraith come in and start cutting them off from the Ancients?"

"Possible but we haven't been able to translate that part of the database yet."

"What about Melanie?"John asked forcing the words past a lump in his throat.

Rodney set his tablet down and faced his friend. "She's part of a prophecy."

John blinked. "Prophecy?"

"We're not sure."Radek interjected with a glare in Rodney's direction.

"We're as sure as we can be."Rodney countered. He picked up his tablet once more and his fingers flew across the screen.

John turned to look at the far wall as the projected image changed from Pegasus to a block of Ancient text.

"Cliff notes version."McKay began as he stood and walked over to Sheppard. "A child will bring peace to all. When she reaches a certain age she'll inherit powers that'll unlock great treasures etc etc etc."

"What age?"John asked quietly his gaze fixed on the projected image.

Rodney exchanged a glance with Radek. "We haven't gotten that far yet."

John took a step forward and Rodney held up a hand. "We're working on it."

Shoulders slumping slightly John nodded as he looked back at the text that held the fate of his daughter. "At least we know she's alive."

**********

Teyla left her quarters and made her way to meet up with Major Lorne in one the weapons storage units. The familiar routine of gearing up was tainted.  
Teyla felt torn and troubled.

John needed her here. Her friend was in pain and his family torn apart.  
She didn't want to leave when things were so uncertain with Jennifer.

Teyla shook her head as she went down a flight of stairs. She understood that this mission was a way to help her friends.  
They would find who betrayed Atlantis.

Teyla knew without a doubt that Lorne would not come back without answers. If they were successful maybe they could find information on Melanie's whereabouts as well.  
The last thought gave Teyla hope and she quickened her steps.

In minutes Teyla and SGA-2 were geared up. They solemnly and quietly headed for the gateroom.

********

As awareness reached Jennifer it came in stages.  
Oxygen as it entered her lungs.  
Pain as she drew breath.  
Confusion as she made her way back to consciousness.

Darkness like a cotton swab engulfed Jennifer as she struggled against the pain.  
Exhaustion almost overtook her and tugged her back.  
But Jennifer fought and won.

Sound began to filter in.  
Footsteps.  
Beeps of machinery.  
Voices.

With more effort than it should take Jennifer managed to open her eyes. The familiarity of the infirmary swam and then slowly came into focus.  
Snatches of memory returned causing Jennifer's breathing to increase as fear raced through her.  
Melanie.

A light gentle touch on her left shoulder brought Jennifer's head around to a familiar face.

Marie smiled. "We're glad to see you awake. You had a lot of people worried. I'll get Dr. Sokun and let your husband know."

New emotional pain hit Jennifer stronger than the physical.

John…..  
Melanie.

Memories weren't coming fast enough. She needed answers.  
Something had happened to her daughter Jennifer was sure of that.  
Where was she? Was she alright?

Jennifer tried to talk but her newfound strength disappeared.  
Replaced by nausea and dizziness making it difficult to keep her eyes open.

Marie squeezed her shoulder before moving away. "I'll be right back."

More than anything Jennifer wanted to stay awake. She needed to see her husband. Needed his presence.  
Her eyelids drifted closed the comforting blackness returned and she slipped back.

**********

B'rok looked down at the screaming infant as she lay in the medical unit. She was nestled in a small clear bubble attached to the far wall about midway. Medical droids bustled around running various tests.

Could this young one really be their answer?  
After centuries?

L'in approached her leader with hesitant steps. The elder male's thick scaled brow was furrowed and there was a deep frown under his wide nose.

"Elder?"The young woman asked quietly. "There are rumors. Everyone is wanting answers."

"I am aware."

"Is this child who we've been searching for?"

"She is the only one we have found who matches the legend."

"Was it necessary to take her by force?"

"We have no time for negotiations. It is a difficult time for our people we must do whatever we can to survive."

*********

"Show me the map again."John ordered not turning from the wall and the projected images.

"It's more of a…….."

"Rodney."

"Right."McKay replied as he put the image of Pegasus up with K'aare territory highlighted.

"Can you show the planet where we found her?"Sheppard asked.

"You have an idea?"Rodney asked as he hit a few more keys and MSV-124 appeared in a circle of red.

"Show Ancient territory."

A few key strokes and the image spun sideways revealing Ancient territory, K'aare space and MSV-124.

"It's in Ancient space."John commented as he stepped forward. "Right on the border."

"Do you think they knew this when they hid her?"Radek asked quietly as he stared intently at the map.

John nodded as his fingers reached for the image of MSV-124 and stopped inches away. "Probably the closest they could get her. Could've been a disputed planet at the time too."

"Calculated risk."Rodney surmised.

"Good work, Rodney."John complimented as he turned and headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Talk to Woosley. It's past time to get my daughter back."

Radek stood watching Sheppard leave with a concerned expression. "Do you think he'll let us know what the plan is?"

"Eventually."McKay replied with a bemused shake of his head. He turned back to the image of Pegasus. "But I think I have a fairly good idea of where he wants to go."

"K'aare territory." Zelenka confirmed as he moved to stand next to his colleague.

"Best lead we've got."McKay acknowledged quietly hoping the bad feeling he was experiencing wasn't long honed intuition.  
He'd worked enough missions with the Stargate program to know when things were sketchy and desperate.  
Never a good combination but they'd do what they had to.  
They always did.


	33. Chapter 33

Thanks for the reviews and to those still reading :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

John was crossing the control room when a familiar voice sounded over the com. A voice that caused hope and dread to mix together.

"Sokun to Sheppard."

"Go ahead, Doc."

"Your wife is awake and asking for you."

Pausing and leaning against a wall for support it took several seconds for John to compose himself enough to form a response. He had started to let himself think that his family may be shattered forever.

"Colonel?"Sokun prompted concern lacing his voice.

"On my way."John replied ending the conversation. He turned and walked back through the control room and to the nearest transporter.

********

Teyla stared at the mountains of MSV-256. The setting sun made them almost appear purple in color. Snow covered the sharp peaks and the expansive range stretched as far as the eye could see.  
The gate they had stepped out of was perched on a stone platform on a plateau between two of the mountains. A strong wind whipped through causing Teyla to raise the collar of her jacket.

"Me without my skis."Conners stated wistfully as he stepped past Teyla his gaze fixed on the snow capped peaks.

"Didn't see too many ski lodges the last time we were here, Lieutenant."Evan replied as he fell into line with Teyla as they took lead.

"Might be a money making opportunity there, Sir."Matthews countered trying to lightening the dark mood that had fallen on the group since they had left Atlantis.

"I'm sure the IOA will be more than willing to grant business licenses."Evan muttered not being able to keep the sarcasm out of his voice.

"Tell me about the people of this world, Major."Teyla prodded as the group moved along a gravel path.

"Miree they're nomads moving from valley to valley chasing what little warm weather there is. Where there's warm weather there's water and animal life. Not much of a government in the traditional sense."

"Tribal culture."The Athosian surmised with a nod.

"Any technology they have is used to farm. As you can imagine trying to get any kind of harvest from this environment is difficult to say the least."

"Did you trade on the last visit?"Teyla asked the group was now in a narrow mountain pass but a wide valley could be seen several miles ahead.

Evan nodded. "Medical supplies which got us information that travelers had been through the gate before us by a couple of weeks."

"Which was the timeframe of the attack on Melanie's village."Conners interjected his eyes scanning the snow covered walls waiting for any signs of an avalanche.

"Was the attack not done by a ship?"Teyla inquired.

"That's the current theory because the village was hidden and so far from the gate. But it's always possible that the invaders came by gate in smaller ships or were on foot. Anyway the lead was too coincidental not to check out."

"Not that it did us any good."Matthews continued as he shifted the weight of his pack. "The extreme weather here isn't exactly gate friendly. We couldn't pull any previous addresses from the buffer so literally and figuratively the trail went cold."

"This planet is one of the closest to Melanie's is it not?"

"One of five we were concentrating on."Evan confirmed as his blue eyes suddenly narrowed.

Teyla raised her gun and looked at the far end of the mountain pass. She could just make out silhouettes in the gathering dusk.

"Looks like we have a welcoming committee."Lorne stated grimly as he continued forward weapons drawn.

Gunshots instantly echoed off the mountain walls as SGA-2 scattered diving for what little cover there was.

"They didn't have guns the last time!"Matthews shouted as he and Conners took cover behind a couple small boulders on the left side of the pass.

Evan ducked and flattened Teyla against the opposite wall as bullets came a little too close. "Apparently their weapon situation has improved from bows and arrows. Do cover fire only I want to talk to them."

"Yes,Sir."

Teyla opened fire with a protective layer as she and Lorne inched forward along the wall.

When Evan was sure he was within hearing distance of the natives he raised his hands and called out. "We're just here to talk…..we don't mean you any harm."

Several tense minutes passed before the gunfire stopped.

"Sir, they're gone."Sanchez pointed out as the group slowly crept out of their cover.

The hair on the back of Evan's neck stood up as he looked at the valley entrance where the natives had been only minutes before.

"Guess they didn't want to talk."Conners replied just as loud rumble could be heard from above.

"Damn."Evan cursed as he frantically tried to come up with a plan. Back to the gate or to the valley ahead? They couldn't go home….not empty handed….not with Jen's life and Melanie's at stake.

"Avalanche."Teyla breathed as she saw the snow move on the wall behind.

"Run!"Lorne ordered as he pushed Teyla ahead of him. "Get to the valley! If we get across it we may stand a chance! Move!"

SGA-2 ran none of them risking a look behind as the roar got louder.

***********

Marie led John through a nearly deserted infirmary. It was shift change for the staff and the few other patients that there were had been treated and released. Sheppard couldn't shake the irony that Jennifer had her whole infirmary to herself.

They'd moved Jennifer to one of the back areas….as private a room as possible. Her bed occupied the middle of the medium sized room. Medical machinery surrounded Jennifer nearly dwarfing her. Scanners, tubes, wires, monitors flanked either side.

"So far all the tests are coming back good."Sokun commented from behind. "Including brain scans….all normal."

"Thank God."John whispered as he moved to stand at the right side of his wife's bed. He took Jennifer's hand gently in his and squeezed it. "I'm here, angel. You're safe…you're going to be fine…I promise."

Sokun and Marie quietly backed out of the room.

John leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Jennifer's forehead. He blinked in surprise as his wife's eyes opened and focused on him.

"Sokun says you're going to be fine."John said his voice wavering slightly as she squeezed his hand.

Jennifer spoke her voice dry and hoarse and barely audible. "Melanie?"

"I'll bring her home….no matter what it takes….I'll bring our daughter back to you."

Tears flowed down Jennifer's face as she nodded.

John saw her eyes start to drift closed and he squeezed her hand once more. "Rest, angel. I love you."

With a last caress of his wife's face John let go of her hand and quietly left the infirmary.

Nobody hurt his family….nobody.

***********

When they were halfway across the valley Teyla risked a glance behind her. However, all she saw was Evan's chest as the Major tackled her to the ground. The momentum pushed them the rest of the way to a small cave that was on the right side of the valley. Where the mountains had downsized to smaller ones the size of large hills.

Her right shoulder slammed hard into the far wall of the cave as they came to a stop. Teyla heard the others scramble in behind. The wave of snow rushed by plunging everything into darkness.

"Everybody okay?"Evan demanded when the roar of snow ceased.

"Sure just ducky."Connors replied as he sat up brushing snow off. "Sealed in our own tomb."

"That's a bit melodramatic isn't it?"Matthews countered as he rose gingerly to his feet.

"We can never get one easy mission, can we?"Sanchez groused with a cough. "Just once can't we enjoy the pretty mountains and picturesque valleys without running for our lives?"

"Teyla?"Evan prompted with concern as he shifted his weight and peered down.

"I am alright."Teyla replied as she slowly sat up her left hand bracing her right shoulder.

"Doesn't look like you're alright."Lorne commented quietly his eyes adjusting to the eased her back against the wall. "Connors hand me the med kit."

Conners fished out the small white box from his pack and handed it to his C.O. After he took out two flashlights and gave one to Matthews. Soon the cave was flooded with light.

"I'm sure it hurts like hell."Lorne stated after a quick examination of Teyla's shoulder. "But it doesn't look like it's dislocated and your collar bone is okay. "

"Thank you."Teyla replied as he handed her a cold compress, package of aspirin and a bottle of water.

"Okay."Evan stated as he stood being careful of the low ceiling. "Sanchez, see if there's a back way out of here."

"It'll take us a while to dig out."Conners commented as he looked at the wall of snow blocking the entrance. "They knew exactly what they were doing to cause the avalanche."

"Yeah why waste the bullets when you can use the snow to kill."Matthews stated bitterly as he joined Conners. "We should've known better."

"You know what they say about hindsight."Lorne said as he made a quick survey of the small cave.

Sanchez returned with a shake of his head. "No way out that way. Looks like we dig."

"Better get started we've got ten hours till check in."Evan ordered quietly as he joined his men.

Teyla started to stand. The movement caught Evan's attention and he eased her back down. "Not you."

"I can help."

Lorne smiled grimly. "Sheppard will kill me if I get one of his team hurt more than she already is. Rest, Teyla. We've got this covered."

Those of SGA-2 who didn't already have gloves on quickly put them on and began the long task of gaining freedom.


	34. Chapter 34

Thanks to those still reading. Getting close to wrapping this one up :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Notes and summary: see part one

"I do not think it is necessary for me to come."Radek commented as he paused on the ramp into jumper one.

"Need both of you."Sheppard replied as he passed Radek and McKay and moved to the pilot's seat. "Strap in, you know the drill."

Radek sighed as he walked up the ramp. "Unfortunately yes."

Ronon grabbed the scientist's pack and computer kit as he walked by. He stowed the gear and got into his own seat.

"You need both of us for this mysterious plan of yours."Rodney muttered as he strapped into the co-pilot's seat.

"Since when do we need a plan?"Sheppard countered as he went through the familiar preflight and closed the entry ramp.

"I can think of a couple."McKay replied as the jumper lowered into the gateroom.

"Good luck, Colonel."Woosley stated over the com.

"I have a feeling we'll need it. Sheppard out."

The chevron's locked into place and the event horizon bloomed to life.

"When don't we."Rodney stated under his breath as the jumper slipped into the gate.

********

Evan brushed snow off as he helped Teyla to her feet. They'd dug an escape tunnel but it'd taken much longer than he expected. Nearly five hours.  
The sun had long since set making the planet incredibly cold.

"Hit me next time I say I want to go skiing."Conners groused as he shook snow off his pack.

"I never liked the stuff."Matthews agreed.

"Thought you were from the Midwest?"Sanchez countered with a grin.

"Too much of a good thing concept."Matthews replied. "After the first fifty inches it gets old."

Teyla shivered. "Major, we can not go much farther tonight."

"I know."Lorne agreed wearily.

The moon illuminated the way allowing them not to risk showing their position with flashlights.

"If my memory's correct."Evan continued as he took a small hand held scanner out of his pack that had miraculously survived. "We should be able to make camp after the next ridge. It's big enough to have contained the avalanche to this valley."

"Do you think the Gate is undamaged?"Teyla inquired as they trudged along in thigh deep snow.

Evan nodded. "Good possibility the problem is getting back to it."

"Sir."Conners spoke up. "Why do you think the natives came after us? They're herders, farmers."

"Trust me, Lieutenant that will be one of the first questions I ask."Evan replied grimly."I want to know who the hell supplied them."

"Those weren't the type of guns you learn over night either."Conners stated.

"Does this tie back to Melanie's people?"Teyla asked.

"Too much of a coincidence that as soon we're back they're armed."Lorne commented. "Somebody's not liking us digging up the past but they're going to have to own up to it sometime."

They had reached the top of the ridge and Matthews pulled out a pair of night vision goggles. "Sir, looks like your theory held out. No snow…..and appears to be a decent sized clearing about a click east."

"Let's go."Lorne ordered as they began their decent. "At first light we start asking questions."

***********

As soon as they were through the spacegate Rodney began running scans.  
There were three planets in proximity to the Gate.

John did his best to focus and not think of why they were here. Deeper into Pegasus then they'd ever been.  
Unbidden a memory surfaced….one just a few weeks , Jen and Teyla had taken the kids swimming. There was a shallow bay on the south side of Atlantis nestled between two piers.  
Weather had been perfect.

'She loves the water."Jennifer commented as they stood in shoulder deep water.

John smiled and nodded as he gently skimmed Melanie over the top of the water. He brought her up and around in an airplane fashion before bringing her back down into the water.

Melanie giggled and reached for John's forefinger. He held her against his chest just as he heard the familiar click and whir of a camera.

'Where were you keeping that?"John asked.

Jennifer smiled as she snapped a few more pictures of Melanie. 'There's an alcove just under the pier.'

John grinned as he leaned in to kiss his wife. 'You are resourceful.'

'Helps out when you live in Atlantis.'Jennifer replied as she looked over at Teyla and her family playing closer to the pier. 'This was a wonderful afternoon.'

'Need to do it more often. Especially as Melanie and Torren get older.'

Jennifer swam over to her husband and ran a gentle hand over Melanie's right shoulder. 'I knew you'd be a good father.'

John smiled tenderly down at the baby girl in his arms. 'She makes it easy.'

A beep from the jumper's control panel brought John back to the present. He shook his head slightly to clear his head. A lump had formed in his throat at the memory and he swallowed it.  
He'd get Melanie back….no matter what it took.

John ran his hand over the panel and a holographic image of the farthest of the three planets appeared.

Rodney nodded in approval as his fingers flew. "That planet is the best of the three to support a population. Also picking up faint engine trails."

Ronon leaned forward. "Don't like this."

"Sometimes we get a break."John replied as he eased the jumper forward. "Rare, but it happens."

"No, Mr. Dex is right."Radek commented as he looked up from his own pad. "If this civilization is the same as the one that took Melanie they would have the technology to detect our….."

Instantly alarms sounded and Sheppard cursed as eight ships appeared. They were medium sized and a cross between a freighter and a starship.

"Rodney."John began with a glare.

"Obviously they have some sort of planetary shield hiding their presence."McKay snapped. "They match the readings we have on the ship that took Melanie."

Rage surged through Sheppard as he stared at the ships that had fallen into formation. These people had not only attacked his family but wiped out a whole village.  
His right hand hovered over the weapons control.

"They're powering up weapons."Rodney reported.

"Colonel, do you have a plan?"Radek asked as he gripped the seat.

"Working on it."Sheppard replied his gaze never leaving the ships.

"Do you think she's on board?"Rodney wondered as he risked a glance at the ships.

"Could be."John acknowledged quietly.

Another alarm sounded and John had just enough time to get the Jumper out of the way as a green weapons blast soared by.

"Here we go."Sheppard commented as he banked the jumper into a hard left and brought it back to face the ships.


	35. Chapter 35

ffnet is having major issues with scene breaks lines or rows of stars I put in seem to vanish. Apologies if it's hard to read.

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Notes: see part one

A small fire crackled and SGA-2 huddled around it. While there was no snow in this valley the wind had picked up and was howling through the trees.  
Teyla was not sure if the fire was going to last.

She looked over at Evan who was cleaning his gun. Sanchez, Conners and Matthews were chatting quietly on the other side.

"Major?"

"Yeah?"

Teyla stood and moved so she was closer. She sat down next to Lorne on a flat gray rock.

"Are you alright?"

Evan met her gaze. "Have to be."

"Evan…."

"I let Jen down once….can't happen again."

"It is not your fault."

Evan shook his head.

"You did not know that your actions would bring on the attack."

"Should have."Evan stated quietly. "It's Pegasus nothing happens the way it's supposed to. I thought we were so careful."

"They could have found out her location another way."

"Maybe. How doesn't matter now we just have to find out who they are and get Melanie back."

"We will."Teyla promised wincing as she moved her shoulder forgetting about the injury.

"How's the shoulder?"Lorne asked as he set his gun down.

"It will be fine."

"But hurts like hell now, right?"

Teyla nodded reluctantly.

Evan retrieved his pack and took out a cold compress from the first aide kit. He handed it to the Athosian.

"Thank you."

Lorne nodded as he put the medical supplies back. "Get some sleep. We're going to leave at first light."

Teyla stood gingerly and walked over to her pack. She unloaded the sleeping bag and placed it near the fire.  
Settling in Teyla laid on her back the cold compress resting on her injured shoulder. She watched the flames bend in the wind.  
It was a long time before sleep came.

* * *

Richard Woosley took off his glasses and ran a hand over tired eyes as he stood in the infirmary. It'd been almost forty-eight hours since he'd had a solid night's sleep and it didn't look like that would change any time teams being offworld didn't cause him to loose sleep.  
He knew they were all highly trained and capable of completing the mission.

However as Richard looked at the still form of Jennifer Sheppard this time was an much as John claimed to be in control of his emotions Richard knew otherwise.  
The Colonel wouldn't be human if he wasn't affected.  
His wife was recovering from a brutal attack and his baby daughter was God knows where.

Walking over to Jennifer's bed Woosley pulled the small chair over. Sitting down he leaned back.  
Sokun had assured him that she'd make a full recovery though it could be a long road. The affects of this weapon were still unknown.

"Don't worry about your husband."Richard stated quietly."If it's one thing I know about John Sheppard is he'll go through the fires of hell to make sure the people he loves are safe. He'll come home and have Melanie with him."

* * *

Three drones spat from the Jumper at Sheppard's command. They hit two of their targets and missed the third as the ship did an evasive move.  
Before John could launch another attack the Jumper shuddered and lurched.

"What was that?"Radek asked anxiously.

"Tractor beam."McKay snapped. "Pulling us in towards the lead ship."

Sheppard stared at the looming ship as they came closer. Feeling very much like Han Solo in the original Star Wars.

"Too bad we don't have storage compartments to hide in."John commented.

"I do not see how that would be affective."Zelenka replied.

"Movie reference."Sheppard stated his gaze never leaving the ships. "Have to get you out of the lab more."

It was years of command experience that was keeping John's voice calm.  
Years of dealing with the Wraith.  
He tried to tell himself that they'd faced worse odds than this and come home.

"Think they want to talk or just torture?"Rodney asked his tablet in a tight grip.

"Both."Ronon replied earning a glare from the scientist.

"Not helping."McKay stated.

"Rodney, why don't you do something useful like give me stats?"Sheppard prompted.

"Would love to but they're blocking us."

"Of course they are."John replied. "Why just use the tractor beam when you can jam scanners and communications as well? Classic bad guy move."

The Jumper slid into the large hanger and came to a stop. The door closed silently behind them.

"Who wants to volunteer to be Obi-Wan and sneak out to disable the tractor beam?"Sheppard asked as the hanger bay pressurized.

"I'm not sure you'll get many volunteers."Rodney muttered.

"Worth a shot."

"I'll do it."Dex offered.

John smirked. "Appreciate it, Chewie but let's see what we're dealing with first."

"They wiped out an entire village."McKay replied. "I can't imagine they'll be very hospit….."

McKay trailed off as another light appeared on the Jumper's front console signaling the hanger was fully pressurized. A brown door at the far end of the bay opened and ten humanoids entered dressed in simple green tunics. They were flanked by fifteen males in gray tunics all holding nasty looking guns.

"Think we can shoot our way out?"Ronon asked his right hand coming to rest on the weapon residing in the holster on his hip..

John shook his head. "Not if we want information on Melanie. No matter what happens she's priority."

"Think those weapons shoot energy blasts?"Rodney wondered as he watched the welcoming party approach.

"I do not want to find out."Radek commented his face pale.

"Neither do I."Sheppard acknowledged. "We'll get out of this."

"Famous last words."McKay muttered as the alien group stopped.

"Little optimism goes along way, Rodney."John said as he stood.

"Since when has that helped us?"

"I'm opening the hatch."


	36. Chapter 36

Apologies for the long delay between updates. Real life has been crazy and is finally calming down enough for my Muse to resurface.

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: See part one

Evan was up long before the sun crested the horizon. He'd taken double watches during the night letting Sanchez sleep.  
Exhaustion was starting to take its toll.  
He'd rest when they got Melanie home.

Conners stirred and sat up blinking sleepily. He squinted momentarily at the sunlight before looking at his C.O.

"Thought Sanchez was taking the last watch?"

Lorne nodded. "He was….my call to let my team rest."

"You need rest as well."Teyla commented as she sat up.

Evan smiled grimly. "I've gone on a lot less. Pack up, we'll leave in fifteen."

* * *

Ronon never had much faith in politicians or diplomacy. That was until he'd met Elizabeth Weir.  
She had shown him that sometimes things worked out without resorting to violence.  
As the welcoming committee approached the Jumper Ronon wished she was here now.  
Not that he doubted Sheppard, but his friend was barely hanging on.  
If they didn't get Melanie back…..  
If Jennifer didn't recover…..  
The John Sheppard Ronon knew would become a shadow.  
Crumpled, broken.

The former wraith runner's right hand rested on the hilt of his weapon.  
Ronon owed Sheppard far too much to allow that to happen.

Sheppard stood in the open hatch. With the exception of Ronon the rest of the group assembled behind him.

"Usual drill."John whispered to Dex. He knew without a doubt that if things went south Ronon would do whatever he could to get everybody home.

"Won't happen."

"Glad somebody has optimism."Sheppard quipped before turning his attention to the welcoming committee. "I'm Colonel John Sheppard."

"I am called B'rok."A tall humanoid male with light brown skin and a thick ridged forehead replied as he stepped forward. He gestured to the younger woman to his left. "This is L'lin my second. You traveled into our territory, Colonel we consider that an act of war. You will surrender your weapons."

Sheppard nodded to Ronon who was the only other member of the group currently armed. John unholstered his weapon and lowered it to the floor. The Sataedan reluctantly did the same.

"We are in your territory purely on a rescue mission."Sheppard began his tone carefully controlled.

"There is no need for a rescue, Colonel. We took what belongs to us."

"Like hell."John snarled.

"The young one is full filling what she was destined for."B'jork stated as he motioned to the guards. "Take them into custody and secure the ship it may be of some use to us."

"Another fun filled day in Pegasus."Rodney commented as his arms were pinned behind him.

"Silence!"One guard ordered and before Rodney could react the man's fist came across his jaw in a swift uppercut knocking the scientist out.

* * *

"What's the plan?"Matthews asked as the group broke camp.

"Find the villiage."Lorne replied crisply as he lead the way out of the clearing.

Matthews exchanged a glance with Conners. "They're probably a mountain ridge away by now."

"Even nomads shelter against the weather."Evan commented as he gestured to the rapidly darkening clouds.

"They could not have gotten far."Teyla agreed.

"And since they probably think we're dead we'll have the advantage of surprise."Connors said with a grim smile. "Awesome."

"We're going to need every advantage if we're getting Melanie back."Lorne replied quietly. "Let's move."

* * *

"Breaking your hand won't help."Rodney commented wincing as pain shot through his jaw. "If they weren't annoyed by your pounding by now…"

Sheppard turned away from the cell door his hands still balled into fists. "How's your head?"

"Still attached."Rodney replied as he gingerly sat down on the floor next to Radek.

John nodded before starting to pace. From Ronon to the door and back again.

"There has to be something they want. Something we can give them in trade."

"Not all species are reasonable, Colonel."Radek stated quietly.

"We're thinking about this wrong."McKay commented halting Sheppard's pacing. "Take Melanie out of the equation."

John stared at his friend. "I can't, Rodney."

"You have too. It's the only way we're getting out of here."Rodney replied as he scooted back against the wall. "We've been here a hundred times before. We have to think of it as a failed mission."

Sheppard could see Rodney's logic. Knew it was right. Negotiation wasn't an option. The rescue had failed.  
Correction the first version of the rescue had failed.

"Okay, new game plan. Rodney has a point but the rescue hasn't failed. Not yet."John stated as he moved closer to the others. "It's obvious Melanie's here from how quick they stopped talking. So this is what we're going to do…Ronon, you remember MSV-22?"


	37. Chapter 37

Many thanks to those who are still with me. :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Notes and summary: See part one

Evan's theory proved correct and six hours later they located the nomadic village. It consisted of half a dozen canvas tents and eight wagons nestled against an alcove in the mountain range.  
SGA-2 hunkered down a hundred meters south. The wind was fierce and the precipitation was somewhere between rain and snow with punches of hail.

"Thought talking to them was the plan?"Matthews asked raising his voice to be heard over the wind.

"Still is."Lorne acknowledged watching the village through night vision binoculars. "I just don't want to get shot."

"Divide and conquer?"Conners prompted.

Lorne nodded. "On my mark….."

Conners and Matthews were already moving.

Evan nodded to Teyla and Sanchez. "Now."

The rest of SGA-2 tracked to the east as Conners and Matthews moved west to circle around.

Evan could only hope that they'd get the break they needed. Going home empty handed was unthinkable.

* * *

Rodney should know by now that John's plans always ended with him some how pulling the proverbial short straw. Never mind the fact that they usually needed his genius to get them out of whatever mess they were in.  
Go ahead and send Rodney to the wolves anyway.

Need somebody to fake being sick?  
Need somebody to fake out the guards with witty banter?

That seemed to be his position on the team.  
Most days Rodney was more than fine with that role. Made him feel like he was contributing something more than his knowledge of ancient tech and space time theories. Not that he'd ever admit that to Sheppard.  
Plus with Melanie at stake Rodney didn't really want to be the one to rain on the parade. Sometimes insanity had to be pointed out.

"Why does it have to be me all the time?"Rodney asked as they gathered by the cell door. "We have Zelenka."

"I will gladly do whatever I can to help."Radek acknowledged before John could reply.

"I appreciate it, Radek."Sheppard stated as he ran a hand through his short dark hair. "Rodney knows the drill."

"Of course I do."Mckay snapped. "But do we remember how this particular plan of genius worked the last time?"

Ronon smirked.

Rodney gestured toward the Satadean. "Yes, the scientist almost got hung in the town square."

"Won't happen this time we're modifying the plan."Sheppard replied as he glanced out into the hall.

"Oh can't wait to hear this."

"You'll play sick and attract the guards. Radek will take out the power. Once the guards are down we'll take their weapons. Ronon will get everybody back to the Jumper and I'll find Melanie."

Radek raised a tentative hand. "Once we take down the guards who will to use your reference Obi-wan the tractor beam?"

John shared a look with Dex. "Guess that'll be me."

* * *

Evan wasn't celebrating.  
Not yet.

The fact that they had taken the nomad village with no resistance wasn't a victory.  
They'd caught them by surprise which troubled Lorne.  
Compared to the welcome they'd received on this planet, but then the villagers had every right to assume SGA-2 was dead.

Now as they stood in the center of the village being whipped by snow and high wind Evan surveyed the villagers. Thirty of them over half being women and children. The men stood glowering at SGA-2. Evan recognized the ones who had nearly killed them on their arrival.  
They would be dealt with later. What Evan wanted most right now was information.

What had changed since the last time they were here.  
Most importantly who had provided them with the weapons.

Though upon closer inspection of the guns Evan had a suspicion.  
It was one that made a cold knot form in his stomach.  
A complication the fledging collation did not need.

"I'm short on time so this is going to be quick and easy."Lorne began as he approached the leader with SGA-2 flanking him. "Who supplied you with the weapons?"

"Many beings were using our ancestral site Not all were friendly."

"You felt threatened."Teyla surmised quietly.

"It has been generations since we have had so many visitors. We are a quiet people."

"So you decided to shoot first?"Conners replied angrily.

"Easy, Lieutenant."Lorne ordered. "I'm sorry for your troubles but I need to know who gave you the guns."

"I do not know a name."Hgrir replied his shoulder length dark hair bouncing off his shoulders in the stiff wind.

"Why don't I believe that."Conners stated taking a step forward.

Hgrir glanced at the younger man next to him who pulled something small from a pouch made of animal skin that was attached to his belt.

"Is that what I think it is?"Matthews asked as Teyla drew in a sharp breath.

Evan nodded as he took the piece of a torn uniform badge and examined it. "Appears the Genii aren't as extinct as we thought."


	38. Chapter 38

So sorry for the delay. Real life this summer has been extremely hectic and then I moved in the fall. Things are finally calmed down and I can get back to my writing. This isn't long but I wanted to get it posted since it was new.

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Notes and summary: See part one

Doctor Mark Sokun stared at the computer screen in his office. The results of the latest tests on Jennifer were displayed before him.  
He didn't like what the numbers were telling him.  
Not one bit.

What bothered him most was that he didn't know what to do to reverse the affects of the weapon.  
Rolling up the sleeves of his lab coat Sokun ordered Marie to run another round of tests. They had to be missing something.

* * *

Richard Woosley settled back in his chair as he looked at the two men summoned before him at this early morning hour. Evan Lorne and Mark Sokun each looking as weary as the other.  
SGA-2 having returned just an hour before.

"Doctor."Woosley prompted.

"Teyla will be fine."Sokun began. "She tore a rotator cup injuries are painful but with the technology we have access to her recovery time should be around two weeks."

Woosley nodded. "Good and the rest of SGA-2?"

"Fine."Evan replied a bit more harshly than he intended. "With all due respect, Sir….we don't have time…."

"They need rest…..everyone's exhausted."Sokun confirmed."Eight hours at least."

Lorne shook his head. "Not happening. John doesn't have eight hours."

"Technically all we have is the word of a nomad of questionable ethics and your gut telling us that Colonel Sheppard's team is in danger."

"The fact that the Genii are involved."Evan countered.

"They're a lead we're following up on. Colonel Sheppard's first check in isn't for another day."

"Mr. Woosley….."Lorne prostested.

Woosley held up a hand."Contrary to popular belief I have been in Pegasus long enough to know what we're up against. The situation demands that I trust my team members in lieu of fact. Doctor, I'm afraid you're over ruled."

Sokun nodded.

"Major, you have whatever you need to ensure the safety of the city and its citizens."

Evan released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Thank you."

Woosley's computer beeped and he glanced at the screen. A grim smile crossed his face. "An asset you may not be aware of, Major is at your disposal. The Daedalus has arrived early for its supply run."

Lorne nodded. "I'll have a team ready in half an hour."

* * *

Rodney had been around John Sheppard way too long. Part of Sheppard's hero complex was rubbing off on him.  
That was the only explanation the scientist could think of for the half formed plan that he'd come up with since they left the cell.  
That or the hit to the head he'd taken was harder than he'd thought.

Glancing up at Dex and Radek Rodney saw they were still concentrating on the path ahead. The plan had gone well for once. The guards had come at the noise and been taken out in rapid fashion.  
Neither of his team mates had noticed that he'd taken a small computer device off one of the guards.  
One he'd only recently discovered was a life sign detector.

It'd taken another five minutes for Rodney to configure the device. Now he was staring at the blinking dot that could only be John.  
It was the other group of dots that was bothering Rodney. The ones closing rapidly in on Sheppard.

McKay knew Sheppard could handle a lot. But he had tunnel vision on this mission. His reason for breathing was getting Melanie.  
Rodney knew he couldn't do that alone.  
Couldn't rescue Melanie and disable the tractor beam and get back to the ship.

With a sigh Rodney ducked around a corner out of sight from Ronon. Guess he was about to be Obi-wan.


	39. Chapter 39

Almost to the end...finally. :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: John/Jen  
Notes: See part one

Evan never failed to be impressed by the Daedalus. Now as he stood in one of the conference rooms with the might ship at the ready to carry out whatever he wanted he couldn't believe the turn of events.  
They had found a map in McKay's lab. Added bonus of the translation still with it. Sheppard's flight plan so to speak.  
Finally they had somewhere to look.

Lorne forced himself to focus as he looked out at the group of fifty men and women gathered. Caldwell stood in the back of the room leaning against the wall. Teyla was in one of the front rows and she gave him an encouraging smile.  
All of them were waiting for orders.  
Waiting to hear what great rescue plan Evan had come up with.

He could only pray that what he came up with was good enough.  
Pegasus was being kind to them which was making Evan nervous. Maybe just maybe they'd finally caught a break.  
A chance to reunite Jen's family.

Clearing his throat Lorne began the briefing.

* * *

Ronon cursed silently as he nearly trampled Zelenka in his haste to see which way McKay had gone.  
He didn't understand the scientist on the best day. What idea the man had gotten into his head now Ronon could only guess.  
His guesses weren't coming up with anything good.

Ronon had promised Sheppard he'd get everyone home. It was just going to be done a different way.

* * *

When John reached the room where his daughter was he found Melanie to be the sole occupant. He checked the door for a force field or other kind of weapon and found none. Stepping carefully into the stark white paneled room John studied the scene.

Melanie was in a small metal box positioned on top of a wheeled car with long thin legs. It looked anything but comfortable. There was a single gray blanket covering the infant.

"Hell with it."John stated quietly as he shouldered his gun.

This was most likely a trap.  
Melanie was probably a hologram.  
She was worth the risk. This was the closest he'd been to getting her home.

Reaching the crib John gently touched his daughter. His hand made contact with skin. She was real.

Swallowing the sudden lump in his throat Sheppard gently scooped Melanie up blanket and all.

"You're safe now, princess."John whispered. "You're safe. Daddy's got you."

Sheppard turned towards the entrance and stopped.

"For a primitive race, Colonel I must congratulate you."B'rok stated as he and three others entered the room.

"For what?"

"We did not think such a simple ruse would work but you surpassed our expectations."

John knew one to three odds were good. If he were alone but John couldn't risk a fight with Melanie in the room. So he tried something that would probably get him laughed at but might buy some time.

"You're going to let us walk out of here.

Melanie started crying once more and Sheppard gently rubbed her back.

"On the contrary, Colonel."B'Rok replied with a smile. "If you wish the young one to live you will do as we ask. We have concluded our tests and discovered the young one is compatible."

Dread slid up John's spine. "Compatible for what?"

"In simplest terms gene splicing. Our race is dying. The young one has a gene that will return us to our former glory."

Sheppard tightened his hold on Melanie. "Go to hell."

"We were hoping for a little more cooperation. Perhaps the lives of your friends will change your mind."

B'Rok waved his right hand and a section of the left wall vanished. A medium sized screen was revealed. It showed Ronon and Zelenka surrounded by twenty soldiers all with high powered weapons raised. Dex was struggling against three men.

"I promise, Colonel."The K'aare leader stated. "The young one will not be harmed."

John kept going back to the fact that the Ancients didn't like these people.  
There was a reason they were on opposite sides of Pegasus.

"Time to decide. One simple procedure and everyone wins."

Sheppard shook his head. "Just like that you'll let us go? Why do I find that hard to believe."

"Because we will have what we need."B'Rok replied quietly. "There will be no reason to keep you."

John looked from the screen to B'Rok and back 'd noticed earlier that Rodney wasn't with Ronon and Radek. That meant McKay was either hurt, dead or planning something foolish. Sheppard was betting on the latter.  
That well meaning foolishness could be just the diversion they need to get to the Jumper.  
Now all John had to do was stall and count on Rodney being Rodney and everybody would be home free.  
Piece of cake.


	40. Chapter 40

Sorry for the delay real life has been hectic and ugly of late so I've been trying to coax my muse back out of hiding. Short chapter but new. Enjoy. :) More soon.

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Notes and summary: see part one

Rodney made his way to the open alcove of a room that he could only assume was engineering. The room was barely bigger than his lab back on Atlantis. It brought new meaning to the term minimal. There were two medium sized gold colored cylinders behind a forcefield in the back right of the room that were pulsating.  
That was the only sign that it was engineering. The walls were black and clear solid like lava stone.  
To the left was what Rodney was hoping for; a work station. It was a solitary piece of metal slid out from the wall.  
A few feet above it was a medium sized screen.

Shaking himself out of tech fog Rodney scurried over to the station and activated the screen. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding when Rodney realized it wasn't security encrypted.  
This race must've not expected anybody to try to take the ship.

After a few moments of studying the menu McKay pulled up a readout. It confirmed that in typical fashion Sheppard had already disabled the tractor beam.

"One bright spot."The scientist muttered as he touched the screen again and pulled up another section.

Maybe just maybe that luck would continue a little longer and he'd be able to pull off plan C.  
Since he had a feeling plans A and B weren't going well. Disabling their engines looked simple enough.  
If he was reading the interface correctly. And that was a big if to bet all their lives on.  
It was a huge risk but then that was par for the course lately.  
Swallowing hard Rodney activated another section of the screen.

"Here goes nothing."McKay stated as he touched an icon.

The room immediately plunged into darkness as the ship lurched.

"Not good."Rodney said grimly as he gripped the station and reached for the screen. As soon as he touched it the icons vanished and the screen flashed an angry red.

"Time for plan D."The scientist exclaimed as he pulled out the life signs scanner and raced for the hall.

* * *

Evan stood on the bridge of the Daedalus as the ship came out of hyperspace. Two months ago they didn't know this section of Pegasus existed. Now the border had expanded. With the bad luck the Atlantis expedition had dodged since their arrival Evan wasn't sure the new territory was a good thing.

All that concerned Evan now was that Sheppard's team was still in this part of space. If they weren't it could take months to track them down. Months that Jen may not have.  
The thought of watching his friend slip away without seeing her family again made Evan's blood run cold.  
That outcome simply couldn't happen.  
Not to his best friend.  
Evan owed her that much; that small amount of peace.

The line of stars winked to individual ones. The ship that awaited them was half Daedalus's size.  
It's gravity appeared to be offline as it was listing to the left it's bow dipping.

"Status?"Caldwell asked. "Looks like Sheppard's team has done some damage."

"Engines are operating at fifty percent. Artificial gravity at seventy five percent."Lieutenant Paula Benson reported from the helm. "Weapons are operational."

"So are the fighters."Evan exclaimed as he saw small ships swarm out from the underside of the injured ship.

Caldwell nodded as he activated the com. "SGA three, seven, five and nine you have your orders."

A flurry of "Yes,Sir's." responded.

"Bay doors opening."Benson stated. "Jumper squadron's away."

"Let's give them some cover fire."Caldwell ordered.

"Yes, Sir."

Evan watched as the Jumpers engaged in battle moving closer to the main view screen.

"Open communication."Caldwell said as he stood. "Let's see if they're willing to talk now."

"Yes, Sir."

Lorne fought the urge to pace. He knew it was all part of the plan. They had pegged that this race would open fire first. Especially after what they did to the village. It was hard to sit back and watch. He was so used to being in the thick of things.  
Another reason they had to get Sheppard back ASAP.  
Command sucked.

* * *

John had to scramble to keep his footing and hold on to his daughter at the same time. The floor dipped sharply to the left as gravity shifted. He felt a bit of buoyancy but thankfully enough of the gravity stayed in tact to keep his feet on the ground and not the ceiling.  
Darkness overcame the room. He knew he only had seconds before the emergency lights came on. Melanie sensing his mood remained quiet.  
Sheppard sent off a silent prayer and ducked around his captors and into the empty corridor. He took off for the Jumper at a dead run.

John had a feeling they were going to have to Han Solo their way out.  
He had to find a way to keep Melanie out of the fire fight that was coming.

* * *

"They're not responding." Lieutenant Benson reported from the helm.

"Didn't think they would."Caldwell replied.

Evan tried not to wince as one of the Jumpers took heavy fire before disappearing from view. From the chatter over his headset Lorne knew the Jumper was safe and limping back to the ship.

"Major Lorne time for Operation: Princess."

"Understood."Evan acknowledged as he radioed his team.


	41. Chapter 41

I finally finished this one! :) :) Three more chapters and we're done….give or take. Thanks to all those who stuck with me. :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller

When the lights went out Ronon hit the nearest soldier. Then he spun and took down the next one finding his own weapon in the man's possession and reclaimed it.  
From Radek's startled exclamation Dex knew where the Czech was. He grabbed the scientist by the collar and threw him around the corner.  
By then the emergency lights had come on. The dim green glow gave Ronon enough light to see Radek scramble to his feet Dex walked over to the scientist and pressed the spare gun into his hand.  
Zelenka shook his head his glasses sliding down his nose as he attempted to refuse the weapon.  
Shots richoetted around them and Radek fumbled to hold onto the gun that Ronon had let go of.

Ronon returned fire. "Find us a way out."

Zelenka nodded and scrambled back down the corridor. Three more energy blasts hit the wall behind Ronon causing Dex to duck.

He checked the status on his weapon less than half an hour left of power.  
Possibly an hour if he stretched it. But with the odds there was no stretching it.

"Good news."Radek reported as he came back to the front of the corridor. "It is not a dead end. There does not appear to be any soldiers in that area."

"Go."Ronon ordered as he gave them cover fire.

Wherever the corridor led it had to be better than where they were.

* * *

Rodney clutched the life signs reader as he barreled through the tilting corridors. When they got back he wasn't leaving his lab for a week. All McKay wanted to do was bury himself in his projects and forget about tilting space ships, rescue missions gone wrong and mad aliens.  
This wasn't the first time he'd been separated from his team. It came with the risk of going through the gate. Rodney wasn't comfortable with it, but he was used to it.  
He had a plan half formed when a familiar figure rounded a corner ahead of him.

"Sheppard!"

John stopped dead and whirled around. "Rodney, what…."

"You're welcome and can we get out of here?"McKay replied as he reached over and lightly touched Melanie's right shoulder.

Sheppard nodded as they started forward. "Love to. I'm open to ideas. Have you seen the others?"

Rodney shook his head as he pulled out his scanner. "No, but this should help. Did you try the com?"

Sheppard peered at the device McKay was holding. "Yeah, they're still jamming us. Where did you get that or don't I want to know?"

"Took it off one of our guards."Rodney replied without looking up. Seems to have multiple uses besides just a life signs detector."

"Nice job with the anti-grav by the way."Sheppard complimented as he gently rubbed Melanie's back.

McKay started walking. "Was going for the engines. Looks like Ronon and Zelenka are fifty meters ahead and making their way to the jumper."

"We're still going to have to fight our…."John began than broke off as the distinctive sounds of weapons fire against the hull could be heard.

"Rescue or more trouble?"Rodney asked as they picked up their pace.

"Either way it'll keep the K'aare distracted so we can get the hell out of Dodge."John stated as they scrambled around a corner.

* * *

Evan shook his head briefly to clear it. He still wasn't used to the Asgard beaming technology. As Lorne took in his surroundings he realized they were in a small corridor.  
Two metal doors flanked each side about ten feet apart.

"I always wanted to be on the Enterprise."Matthews muttered as he hefted his P-90."Not so much now. That was wicked."

"Agree with McCoy."Connors agreed. "I want all my atoms in one spot."

"Cut the chatter."Lorne ordered as he pulled out a life signs detector from his vest pocket.

"What's the plan?"Matthews asked quietly as he moved to stand at Evan's left.

"And why couldn't we just beam them out?"Connors inquired.

"Too easy."Matthews quipped.

"Device uses too much power."Evan replied as he started walking. "One shot to get us in."

"So we pray that we don't get a Pegasus monkey wrench?"Matthews asked.

"Ye of little faith."Lorne commented with a grim smile "We stick to the plan and hope that Sheppard's hero complex doesn't kick in. Let's go."

* * *

John and Rodney had made it another thirty feet. Two corridors and crossed an intersection before all hell broke loose.  
Rodney slammed into a force field that had suddenly snapped down around them. The scientist spun backwards dropping the life sign scanner and crumbling to his knees.

"Ow."McKay moaned as he held his hands to his head.

"You okay?"Sheppard asked as he squatted down next to his friend.

"Slightly barbecued."Rodney acknowledged as he slowly raised his head.

John tentatively touched the back of the force field and jerked his hand back. "Stronger than the others. You were lucky."

"I'll buy a lotto ticket when we get home."Rodney groused as he shakily stood. "Why'd they wait so long?"

Sheppard shrugged. "Who knows? Wanted to play cat and mouse, sensors off line, or just distracted by whoever's shooting at them."

Applause echoed down the hallway drawing the captured duo's attention. B'Rok approached along with six others and four armed guards.

"That was a valiant escape attempt."The K'aare leader proclaimed.

"Here comes the cheesy bad guy line."Rodney quipped as he stepped closer to John and Melanie.

Melanie began to cry sensing the tension around her.

"I am afraid it was a wasted effort."B'Rok stated with a wide smile. "We will still get what we want and you and your friends will die."


	42. Chapter 42

Really really short chapter but I wanted to relieve you guys of the cliffhanger...until the next one any way :) Enjoy

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller

Feeling almost like he was back in his Runner days Ronon reacted purely on instinct.  
Shoot.  
Run.

Running was the last thing Ronon wanted to do. He wanted to stay and fight.  
He had changed since his days with the Wraith.  
Changed for the better.  
Now all that mattered was keeping his promise to Sheppard and getting everybody home.

Dex had tried his com several times to find the aliens still jamming it. They had grabbed a device off of one of the downed soldiers and Radek was trying to examine and modify it on the run.  
Not an easy task.  
Especially in the dim lighting.

With the continuing battle outside the ship the interior lights kept fluctuating from emergency low to regular.

"This really is quite an ingenious device."Radek commented as he looked up long enough to dodge a piece of metal debris that had fallen into a intersection.

"Does it tell us how many in the launch bay?"Ronon asked as he fired back at a few soldiers who had come across them.

The scientist nodded. "Yes, less then ten. Always changing."

Ronon pulled Zelenka against the right wall as a barrage of weapons fire sliced up the hallway.

"Did Sheppard get the shield down?"Dex asked as he took down one soldier.

Radek shook his head. "I need access to a computer to determine that."

"Go."Ronon ordered as Radek scrambled ahead Dex took the spare gun from him.

Low on ammunition.  
Separated from the team.  
No communication.  
Normal off world mission nothing Ronon couldn't handle.

Hopefully once they reached the Jumper they could even the odds a bit more.

* * *

"We will still get what we want."B'Rok proclaimed as he touched a button on the leather band on his left wrist.

"No!"John shouted as he felt Melanie disappear from his arms as she was teleported out of the barrier.

The princess screamed as she found herself back among her captors. The young dark haired woman next to B'Rok cradled Melanie.

B'Rok smiled down at the crying infant. "Your friends attempting to help you will not succeed. We will win and will rebuild our race."

"Like hell."John exclaimed as he threw himself against the force field. It shimmered a bright purple.

"Sheppard!"Rodney called out as he caught John as he fell.

Dazed John fought McKay's grip as he lunged for the barrier once more.

Rodney hated to see John in such anguish. He knew what his friend was trying to do. "You're not Kirk…..you can't short it out that way."

"Have to….try."Sheppard bit out each word filled with pain.

McKay kept a firm grip on John's right arm and the other around the Colonel's waist.

"We'll get her back."Rodney promised. "Killing yourself trying won't help Jennifer. She needs both of you."

"Your friend is right, Colonel at least on some aspects."B'Rok replied smugly. "Though if you continue to fight the barrier you'll save my soldiers the trouble of shooting you."

John staggered to his full height breaking Rodney's grip. "You're bluffing. You've underestimated my friends out there who are currently pummeling your ship."

The K'aare leader shrugged. "Either way it will be too late for you, Colonel."

"That's where you're wrong."Evan proclaimed as he and SGA-2 came around a corner at the far end of the hall. "Do you want to do this the easy way or hard?"

B'Rok's smile widened as he turned. "You are outnumbered and on my ship."

"Where have we heard that before?"Rodney muttered.

"I like my odds."Lorne replied.

"We've faced a lot worse."Conners added his finger tightening on the trigger of his P90.

"Let them go."Evan ordered.

In a typical bought of Pegasus timing a blast from the Daedalus hit its mark finding the engines. The unmistakable whine could be heard as the engines died. The ship tilted the other direction and the hallway plunged into darkness


	43. Chapter 43

Two good things about my commuting to work by bus: good for the environment and it gives me writing time. :) Getting closer to the end. Enjoy.

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sheppard/Keller  
Notes and summary: see part one

SGA-2's P90 lights illuminated the hall a split second before the K'aare ship's emergency lights flickered on. The combination created an eerie almost fog like affect. In that dim ghost light Rodney saw B'Rok's right hand move toward his wrist band. He didn't know how but Rodney knew B'rok wasn't after he and Sheppard. That left SGA-2 has the immediate threat.

"Lorne, look out!"McKay shouted in warning as he struggled to keep his footing on the sloping hallway floor.

The Major glanced his way and SGA-2 backed up. Rodney's warning hadn't come in time.  
A force field snapped down but instead of encasing Lorne's team it acted as a weapon.  
Conners was the first to crumple to the ground. Followed by Matthews and lastly Lorne.

"That wasn't necessary!"John stated angerily as the K'aare finally got the internal gravity back online and the corridor stabilized.

"I believe it was, Colonel."B'Rok replied with a smile. "They were a threat as are you."

Rodney swallowed hard at B'Rok's referring to SGA-2 in the past tense. He wished he still had the life signs scanner. He'd be able to call the bastard's bluff. From here Rodney couldn't tell if Lorne and the others were still alive. By the tension radiating from Sheppard, Rodney knew John was trying to figure it out too.

Though at this point B'Rok had nothing to lose.

* * *

Teyla watched the activity on the Daedalus's bridge. Damage reports were coming in fast and furious. Crewmen scrambled to the affected areas. When the K'aare ship's engines had died a shockwave had come from the ship. Whether it was directly related to the engines or another kind of weapon they did not know.  
The Daedalus had taken evasive action but had still endured a glancing blow to the starboard side.  
The jumpers had been trapped outside not able to come back to the damaged docking bay.  
The lucky few that had survived the shockwave.

Teyla wished there was more she could do to help. Her injured shoulder limited what she was able to do. The Athosian leader didn't have enough knowledge of the ship's computer system to aide in that way.  
Even after SGA-1's harrowing experience on the Daedalus double Teyla still didn't feel comfortable enough to take over any of the stations.  
Not in the midst of battle.  
Not with the lives of so many people she cared about at stake.

Without any other option Teyla stayed out of the way as best she could  
She watched the main viewscreen as it flickered in and out. She watched and prayed that things would not get any worse.

* * *

It'd been awhile since John had been this angry. Been some time since he'd wanted to rip a being limb from limb.  
When Elizabeth had died John had wanted to hunt down every replicator in both galaxies and wipe them from existence..  
He hadn't done so because Atlantis needed him as well as the remaining members of the expedition.

Now as John saw SGA-2 fall it took him to a place he didn't want to visit.  
All the lives lost over the years they'd been in Pegasus.  
All the friends lost.  
Ford, Carson, Elizabeth, Sumner.

John didn't want to add Evan and his team to that list. He sure as hell didn't want to tell Jen that her best friend wasn't coming home.  
Sheppard had a feeling that SGA-2 had just been knocked out. If B'Rok had wanted to kill them he would've done it long before now. With as advanced as the K'aare were they could've wiped out any alien on their ship whenever they wanted.

This was a power play.  
It was time to turn the tables.

* * *

As the K'aare ship was hit by weapon's fire Ronon reached for Zelenka.  
He missed by a mile.  
The last image Dex had of the scientist was Radek tumbling head over heals into the docking bay they had just reached.

There was a screech from the engines and the docking bay went dark.  
Ronon fought for a hand hold and found something thin and metal attached to the wall. He grabbed it just in time as his feet went out from under him. The ship listed shifting direction once more.  
Dex heard Zelenka cry out in pain as he crashed into something. Despite the situation Ronon grinned.  
This was all good. Whoever was after the K'aare was on their side already or a new ally.

Dex would take either one.  
They just had to make it to the jumper.  
Get communications and weapons back.  
Start to turn things in their favor.

The emergency lights came on and Ronon began to inch his way towards the docking bay.

* * *

John could almost see the proverbial wheels turning in McKay's head as the scientist went through different scenarios. Sheppard knew that whatever he decided on that Rodney would roll with it.  
The scientist had certainly changed for the better since they had first arrived on Atlantis.

The engines being taken out so precise was a good indication that Woosley had sent the Cavalry.  
If John stalled long enough he and McKay could piece together a plan to get B'rok.  
Everything hinged on Melanie's safety.

Sheppard knew B'Rok would use Melanie as a shield in a heartbeat. Whatever they did had to be fast and something B'Rok wouldn't expect.  
Just as John was about to speak he heard the faint crackle of Ronon's voice over the com.  
A plan began to form.  
Time to go home.


	44. Chapter 44

Just have the epilog left. Thanks for all the support :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: see part one

Ronon stood in the cockpit of the jumper staring out at the empty ship bay. The lights continued to flicker and with the ship's fluxuating gravity the few ships that were there were straining in their docking rings. It looked like one of Sheppard's pinball games.

Radek's fingers flew over the co-pilot's console. "I have weakened it a bit. But the dampening field is still operating. You might only have one way communication."

Dex nodded and activated the ear piece. "Sheppard, if you can hear me Zelinka and I are at the jumper. We're going to try to even the odds from this end."

Radek looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. "Let us see what we can do."

* * *

B'Rok laughed as he ran a hand across the buttons on his wrist band.

"The Ancients did not fair well, Colonel. Why would we take help from a failed race? A fallen enemy?"

"In case you didn't notice you're not doing so hot yourself."John began as he heard Ronon's statement over the com."You're stranded in space and surrounded. It's time to help your people and leave the ego at the door."

Rodney cringed as he watched B'Rok waiting for the inevitable he knew was coming. Especially with John giving the ultimatum. You never gave the bad guy an ultimatum. Even when you have the upper hand.  
Pegasus 101.

B'Rok smiled and reached to take Melanie from his colleague. "We have what we need."

"Oh no."McKay whispered.

Rodney made a move to stop Sheppard. The hall wasn't slanting so much so McKay's footing was a bit more secure.  
Unfortunately so was Sheppard's.

McKay knew it would be a typical Sheppard hero move.  
Kamikaze style this time.  
Anything to save Melanie.  
To save his family.

"Sheppard, don't!"Rodney shouted knowing it was some kind of trap.

Before he could move the hall plunged once more into darkness and then shimmered green. Taking advantage of the distraction John raised his right fist and hit B'Rok square in the jaw sending the alien sprawling.

The other K'aare moved to assist their leader but Rodney stepped in and hit the closest solider taking his weapon.

Melanie instantly stopped crying when John scooped her up and held her close.

"Owwww."McKay complained as he shook pain out of his right hand while aiming the gun with the other.

"Watch them."Sheppard ordered. "I'm going to check on Lorne."

"Sheppard."Ronon's deep voice crackled over the com.

John smiled. "Got you loud and clear, Chewie."

"Zelinka was able put a freeze on the weapons and communications. The dampening field has also been disabled."

"Good work, Radek."Sheppard complimented. "If you can reach the Daedalus tell them we're going to need a Med team."

"I will let them know, Colonel."

"Acknowledged."Sheppard replied as he knelt down next to SGA-2.

John leaned over Evan and felt for a pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he found a strong one.

"Radek, let Daedalus know that SGA-2 appears to be only stunned. Pulse is strong and breathing is normal."

"That is good news,"Zelinka replied. "I will pass it along."

"Yes it is."John commented as he looked at Evan's still form.

Recognizing Evan Melanie reached a tiny hand toward Lorne's tact vest.

John smiled as he caught her hand. "He'll be okay, Princess. Promise."

"Can we go home now?"Rodney asked. "I'm starved not to mention caffeine withdrawal."

John grinned."Yes, McKay we're all going home.".


	45. Chapter 45

I can't thank you guys enough who have stuck with this story and continued to review even with my long dry spells of writers block. :)  
I never intended for this story to end up being 106 pages and take so long to complete. My apologies.

I hope you've enjoyed it. Warning extremely cheesy romantic fluff epilog ahead. :)  
Thanks again for reading. :)

Title: Family and Home  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Notes and summary: see part one

Six months later Jennifer Sheppard sat on the balcony of her quarters. It was just after eight o'clock at night and Melanie had fallen asleep in her arms. Looking down at the now one year old Jennifer smiled. She still couldn't believe how fast life changed.

Just months ago her family had been shattered and barely holding together. Melanie had been taken from them by an alien race trying to save themselves. Jennifer herself was still recovering from the attack: fatigue, body aches and normal nightmares.  
Small price to pay considering if it wasn't for Mark Sokun and SGC she wouldn't be sitting here.  
All that mattered was that she had Melanie back.  
That their family had another chance.  
Melanie may not be John and Jennifer's daughter by blood but they loved her all the same. The IOA had finally approved the adoption and for Jennifer to stay on Atlantis three months ago.

The K'aare were still an unknown wildcard in Pegasus.  
They hadn't accepted any help from anyone. Any attempt to communicate with them by SGC was rebuffed.

The sound of the door opening made Jennifer smile. John was due home tonight but he hadn't been sure when.

"Angel?"Sheppard called as he stepped into the living room.

"Out here."Jennifer replied as she stood.

"Amazing when missions go as planned."John joked as he kissed Jennifer and then lightly Melanie. "Things actually get accomplished."

"Nobody injured at all?"Jennifer retorted with a grin as she passed Melanie to her father.

"Well I think McKay muttered something about a blister the size of an egg."

"Poor Rodney."Jennifer replied with a giggle. "Maybe I should prepare a special med kit for him to take with."

"I think he'd appreciate that, Angel."Sheppard commented as he slid onto the sofa careful not to disturb Melanie.

Jennifer snuggled next to her husband. "We're very lucky, John."

At that point Melanie opened her eyes and smiled at her parents.

"Yes, Angel, we are."John whispered huskily as he turned to kiss Jennifer. "I love you."

"I love you too."

end


End file.
